My Boyfriends Bestfriend
by Gbaby808
Summary: She needs a tutor and her boyfriends an idiot… it's a good thing his best friend isn't By Gbaby808
1. Failing Grade

**Summary; She needs a tutor and her boyfriends an idiot… it's a good thing his best friend isn't**

**Please enjoy :3**

The sun was practically burning outside but inside the halls of Ouran academy it was nice and cool. Reaching the start of the new quarter; the mid quarter reports were being giving out to the students in each class. Some students heads hit the desk as others cheered and made plans for a party.

"Hey Haruhi what's wrong?"Hikaru leaned over and rested on her shoulder. Glancing over he looked down to see that her test score was less then okay.

"I need a tutor before mid-terms"Haruhi crumpled the paper up into a ball and tossed it into her bag not bothering to look over it

"What us to tutor you?"Kaoru placed his arm around his brother and smirked down at Haruhi who looked at them clearly annoyed

"That's be counter productive"Haruhi picked her bag up and headed for the door. As she walked along the halls and up the stairs the twins followed her not far behind but keeping their distance; it was nearly time for club activities.

"Haruhi! My beautiful darling how as class?"And there he came running straight for her. Haruhi signed as she felt him quickly pick her up and spin her around

"I need a tutor Senpai"Haruhi looked down to see Tamaki instantly put her down

"Haruhiiiiiiiii it's been 1 month can't you call me Tamaki yet? Please?"Tamaki gave her a sad pouting look as he patted her head.

'The most straining month of my life… why I agreed to be your girlfriend I'll never remember'Haruhi thought as she walked past him and dropped her things on the near by table. Mori and Kyoya both looked over at her as she joined them.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?"Mori asked a bit concerned as she placed her head down against the table

"I need a tutor, I failed my mid term for geometry"Haruhi straightened herself up as she felt Tamaki place his hand on her shoulder behind her

"I can tutor you Haruhi, It is most likely my fault"Tamaki stroked her soft brown hair for a moment

'I've been distracting her so much.. curse my good looks'Tamaki thought as he watched her lean back into his hand

"Senpai no offence but…"Haruhi started but stopped unable to hurt his feeling by saying what she really meant

"Your kind of stupid boss"Hikaru came up next to Tamaki as Kaoru followed close behind

"If you tutored her she'd probably be kicked out of school"Kaoru argued knowing fully well how idiotic tamaki could be

"Well I.."Tamaki scooted away from the twins and off into his little corner trying to think of a way to help her

"Haru-chan I'll help you!"Honey offered as he rushed over carrying a piece of cake with him

"Really Honey? That'd be great"Haruhi smiled suddenly feeling a lot better with having a tutor

"Mitsukuni you fail geometry"Mori patted Honeys head reminding him of the sad face. Honey eyes filled with tears as he rushed over and hugged Haruhi

"I'm sorry Haru-chan! I forgot!"Honey hugged her tightly hoping she'd forgive him

"It's alright Honey, I'll just find someone outside of school"Haruhi smiled down at him giving him assurance that she wasn't the least bit angry

"Kyoya why don't you tutor her!"Tamaki returned to the conversation and all eyes turned to Kyoya who had been sitting there typing

"No"Kyoya simply said as he continued to type

"Please! Kyoya please!"Tamaki reached over and began to shake him violently

'I'm saying no for your sake you moron'Kyoya thought as he pushed Tamaki away from him

"Kyoya Senpai, I'd be willing to pay you"Haruhi looked over at him, her eyes pleading as if he was her last hope

'Dam her and those big brown eyes..'Kyoya clenched his jaw and turned to Tamaki who stood next to him

"I'll do it on the condition it doesn't interfere with my schedule"Kyoya answered simply as Tamaki jumped in the air

"Thank you Kyoya! Haruhi you hear that! You're not going to be held back!"Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and hugged her tightly

"I was never going to be held back senpai"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him, he was always over reacting in one way or another

"Boss aren't you worried?"Hikaru grabbed Tamaki and dragged him off to the corner with his brother

"Yeah Kyoyas find of mean, don't you think he'll be to rough on her"Kaoru looked back at Kyoya who was obviously very aware of his name being mentioned

"None scene! Kyoya is my best friend!"Tamaki patted the two twins and walked away obviously unconcerned by the situation at hand

"Haruhi come over tonight at 5, you're have dinner there and a car will come to get you"Kyoya simply stated looking over at her before turning back to his computer.

"Thank you Kyoya Senpai, I'll be there"Haruhi bowed slightly before rushing off to get changed for today's activities

'Perhaps I can use this opportunity to form a more appropriate bond with her'Kyoya thought as he watched her walk away his eyes traveled down her body, even in a boys uniform he could her oddly appealing

"Kyo-chan you shouldn't stare like that"Honeys voice reached his ears as he suddenly turned to see Honey sitting across from him

"I was just pondering a thought"Kyoya stated trying to regain his composer as his fingers began to type once again

"Just don't let Tama-chan catch you staring like you"Honey warned as he hopped off the table and walked away

_**"Yes a more appropriate relationship… I am after all.. her boyfriends bestfriend"**_  
><strong><br>Do you want me to keep going with this?:o**


	2. First Session

**Thank you for the support :D**

"Dad come on I'm going to be late"Haruhi stood there as her father dragged her back into her room.

"You can't go on a date like that!"Ranka agrued looking over at his daughter, she was wearing nothing more then a T-shirt and jeans.

"It's not a date dad.. I'm dating Tamaki remember"Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her father who simply through a dress at her

"LALALALALALALALALALA I didn't hear that, now hurry and go change"Ranka pushed Haruhi into the bathroom and waited

'Oh she's going to look so adorable in that! Kyoya will get want to pick her up and…'Ranka thought suddenly and froze

"Haruhi dear on second that wear the jeans under that"Ranka called through the door

**-5:10 sharp—**

"Welcome Miss Fujioka"The limo door opened as if the whole staff were robots they bowed.

"Eh.. Hi"Haruhi walked through the line of people feeling the air of awkwardness surround her

"Where's Kyoya Senpai?"Haruhi paused as she stepped inside the house and was taken back by how large it was

"Haruhi you're late"Kyoya appeared from the staircase on the left and walked towards her.

'Kyoya senpai looks really different out side of school.. almost.. hot.. wait what!'Haruhi thought as she felt her cheeks turn pink. Kyoya stood in front of her, it was obvious he had woken up not long ago by the messiness of his hair and the way his clothes had been so casual.

"Come you're already 5 minutes late"Kyoya grabbed her arm and lead her up the stairs towards a large room. As he pushed open the door it appeared to be a living room.

"Place your bag there and get your work out"He ordered her quickly as he shut the door behind them. His eyes followed her every move as she sat at the table and began to slowly take out her work

'That dress looks stunning on her.. I wonder if she ever wore that for Tamaki'Kyoya thought as he made his way towards her. Taking a seat across from her he took out a notebook and a calculator

"I'm having trouble with this problem"Haruhi pointed to page 137 check point and Kyoya looked at it a bit puzzled. Looking back at Haruhi he then looked back down at the page

"Haruhi you do realize that this isn't even a problem"Kyoya felt a little vain in his head twitch. Haruhis eyes went wide as she suddenly looked down at the page

"I thought it was a word problem!"Haruhi stared down at her book taken back. Then suddenly dropping it to the table

'He must think I'm an idiot! Wait.. why should I even care what he thinks"Haruhi thought as she looked down at her papers clearly mortified.

"I know your not stupid, you can stop worrying about it"Kyoya looked over to Haruhis who's head suddenly snapped up

'Oh great now he's in my head'Haruhi thought as she watched him stand up and walk towards the large tv behind them. To her surprise he didn't turn it on he simply reached behind it and hit a button that must have started the radio because a smooth flow of music began to echo through the room.

"Show me what you had wrong on the mid-term"Kyoya took a seat next her deciding it'd be easier for him to simply look over her shoulder.

"Oh right"Haruhi quickly flipped through the pages and found the one she had been looking for. Kyoyas eyes skimmed the page as he reached across from her and grabbed the pencil.

"You're going to need to go right triangle formula"Kyoya pointed down at the page making sure Haruhi was listening to him.

**-1 hour later—**

"Kyoya Senpai.. can't we take a break.."Haruhi mumbled as her head rested against the table. Kyoya looked over to her before glancing at the clock

"Are you hungry?"Kyoya asked as he noticed that by know commoners would have eaten

"Yes"Haruhi admitted a bit ashamed she was so hungry.

"Bring me 2 dinner, tea, and dessert"Kyoya opened the door and spoke to someone who must have been waiting outside the door. He closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Come here, if you spill anything on your work it would have been a waste of my valuable time"Kyoya laid back against the soft white cushions as Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. She took a seat at the very edge of the couch.

"Do I make you nervous Haruhi"It was more of a statement then anything else as he looked over to her with a slight grin on his face.

"No, I'm just not used to having anyone help me like this"Haruhi admitted as she stared down at her hands. She could feel the cushions shirt as Kyoya moved closer to her. He now sat knee to knee with her.

"As much as I understand that; you've never had someone that could help you with something like this; feel free to depend on me for anything"Kyoya spoke honestly as he suddenly felt a bit like he was showing her too much kindness

'Or maybe I'm not showing her enough.. stop it! This is Tamakis girlfriend..'Kyoya thought as he curled his fists together. His eyes looked over to Haruhi who was now giggling uncontrollably

"You know Kyoya senpai you're the most dependable of all the hosts.. it's kind of funny how you ended up being 'mommy' and not 'daddy'"Haruhi could help but laugh as she closed her eyes trying to remain in control of her laughter

"I don't see what's so funny"Kyoya couldn't figure out what was so funny but then again he didn't really understand her sometimes

'But that's why you like her'Kyoya could hear this heart practically talking to him as he looked at Haruhi laughing uncontrollably

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Dinner is served"Two maids entered the room and placed two trays each filled with flood on the side table near Haruhi. Her eyes went wide as she stared down at the tray

"Is there something here you don't like? I had the chef prepare sushi for your visit"Kyoya retuned to his seat next to her as the maids left the room.

"It looks so good! Thank you Kyoya!"Haruhi smiled at him happily for the first time ever, he returned it

"I believe that's the first time you've called me by my name"Kyoya watched as she suddenly looked at him a bit embarrassed.

"I only did it because I really love this sushi, sorry about that Kyoya Senpai"Haruhi nodded at him in apology and began to pick at the sushi tray in front of her

"It's fine with me Haruhi"Kyoya began to eat his own food every now and then sneaking glances at her

"What is?"Haruhi covered her mouth to hide all the sushi she had cramped in there in her rush

"Call me by my name, it sounds nice coming from you"Kyoya suddenly froze realizing he had just basically flirted with her. Looking over to her he expected to see her in shock but she was just chewing. He waited until she swallowed.

_**"Alright then Kyoya"**_

**demand is 2:P**


	3. Painful Knees

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi! How's my lovely girl? Did you have fun last night?"Tamaki stood there smiling as Haruhi pushed open the door to Music room 3

"Yeah 'fun'"Haruhi sarcastically said as she walked over to where Tamaki had been sitting and pulled a chair up. Kyoya and Tamaki had been sitting together discussing tomorrows club activities.

"She was actually a very good student; I was pleasantly surprised"Kyoya commented as he looked up at her for a moment

'Don't stare'kyoya thought as he ripped his eyes away from her and back to his screen

"Oh you hear that! Haruhi you're going to be just fine!"Tamaki walked behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders

"I was always going to be fine senpai"Haruhi signed at the lack of confidence Tamaki seemed to have in her

"Haruhi!"Hikaru and Kaoru both had their arms on the table looking at her

"What is it?"Haruhi asked as she brushed Tamaki off her and looked over at the two

"Can we come over today? We're bored"In perfect unison they gave her their best pleading puppy dog looks

"No way"She simply looked away at them and directed her attention to Kyoya who didn't stop typing

"Please!"They scooted a bit closer to her

"No"Haruhi scooted her chair a bit closer to Kyoya to get away from them

"PLEASE!

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"but by now she back up so far she was practically sitting on Kyoyas lap. The twins froze suddenly realizing what their antics had caused. Kyoya simply looked down at Haruhi who had her back pressed against him

"Haruhi has tutoring today after school"Kyoya looked at the twins who turned away with a hump

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered as she pulled back into her sit. Their chairs were now closely pressed together but at least not she wasn't nearly on top of him

"I did say you could depend on me for anything; saving you from the twins counts in that category"He looked down at her and gave her a slight smile. Haruhis eyes went wide at the sight.

"I've never seen you smile before Kyoya"Haruhi whispered as she looked up at him surprised at how her heart seemed to flutter a bit

"Really? I'm sure I've done it a lot during club activities"Kyoya couldn't help but question if she really had never noticed

"I know, but this is a real smile"

**-4:30 PM—**

"Dad"Haruhi knocked on her fathers door as he slowly opened it

"Hm? Haruhi shouldn't you be getting ready?"Ranka asked a bit confused by his daughter still being in her school uniform

"Do you have something I can wear?"Haruhi looked away from him not waiting to see the pure joy that would spread across his face

"OH HARUHI!"And with that she was pulled into his room

"Here put this on! Then some pants!"Ranka quickly through a sort light blue dress at her and then pushed her our the door

'I never thought I'd be glad my dad was a tranie'

**-5:05 pm—**

"Welcome Miss Fujioka"And once again they bowed, what a surprise

"Haruhi good your on time today; follow me"Kyoya looked down at a black book he was carrying and walked up the stairs with Haruhi following close behind. He opened the door and then closed it swiftly as Haruhi stepped inside

"Please place your book on the table again and we can bega.."Kyoya looked up from his book for a moment and looked at Haruhi. To say he was in shock would have been an under statement.

"That's a lovely dress"Kyoya commented as he placed his book on the side and made his way towards her.

"Thanks I barrowed it from my dad; I didn't think you'd appreciate me coming in jeans"Haruhi took a seat in front of the table and began to get her work out

'Thank you Ranka.. that's a very nice dress.. very nice… I wonder if she wearing pants under it.. or maybe not.. knowing her she is and.. stop it! Stop thinking about it"Kyoya bit the inside of his lip gently as he sat next to her

"Let's begin"Kyoya scooted about a foot away from her and began to help

**-1 hour later—**

"….."Haruhi stared at the page blankly having no intention of studying it further

"Are you hungry?"Kyoya asked as he watched her simply staring at the paper for the last 10 minutes

"A little"Haruhi admitted as she pushed the books away from her

"Would you like dinner or a snack?"Kyoya questioned as he moved towards the door to speak to whoever was outside it

"Just a snack please"Haruhi stood up and stretched her legs a bit

"Bring a snack up"Kyoya opened the door and then closed it knowing someone would do what he requested. Turning around expect to see Haruhi sitting on his couch he was surprised to see she was stretching out her legs

'She must be feeling all tight after sitting for so long.. I should rethink our studying area'Kyoya thought as he made his way behind her and took a seat

"Sorry my knees are killing me today"Haruhi took a seat next to him and rubbed her knees before lying back against the seat

"You should get it checked on later"Kyoya impulsively reached over and hooked his arm under her knee. Bringing it up to him he had her body facing him sideways as he propped her knee up on his.

"You don't seem to have any damage"Kyoya ran his fingers over her knee and gently rubbed it to try and sooth the pain.

'Oh wow his fingers feel really good'Haruhi thought as she relaxed a bit feeling her knees painful ache slowly sooth away

"Where else does it hurt? It's a bit off that only your knee would"Kyoya commented from the medical knowledge he already knew that something else must hurt too. Haruhi looked at him a bit shocked at how concerned he was being

"The back of my thigh is tight but it's not really painful unless I run"Haruhi watched as she felt her cheeks pinken a bit. Kyoya hand glided down to her thigh and gently started to massage it

'I really wish I had woren pants like dad said'Haruhi thought as she watched his hand slowly creeping slower

"It'd be best if you didn't run for awhile"Kyoya removed his hand from her and then pulled her other legs up and gave it the same treatment

"Thank you Kyoya"Haruhi smiled as she lowered her legs back to the floor. She scooted a bit lower to him and extended her arms

"Are you asking for a hug?"Kyoya watched as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

'A hug.. It feels oddly nice.. when was the last time I had one like this'Kyoya thought as he wrapped his arms around her enjoying how she seemed to cradle into him perfectly

"Your welcome Haruhi, anything medical is kids play to me"Kyoya gently loosened his grip on her. She looked up at him with hers suddenly unable to blink

'He's really a sweetheart… I've never noticed how.. cute.. he was.. the shadow king cute? I really do need to see a doctor'Haruhi thought as she looked up at him. She could help but feel her stomach turn in knots

'She really is cute.. almost too cute..I almost wish she was a boy..'Kyoya felt himself slipping as she lowered himself. Haruhis eyes went wide as she noticed how close they had gotten. His hand now cradled her cheek as tilted his head slightly

'What's he doing! He's… He's..oh'Haruhi felt her body go numb as his lips touched hers. Her eyes almost instinctively closed as she pushed her back against his. It pure bliss, sweet and soft.

'I.. I can't believe I just did that'Kyoya gently pulled away from her and looked into her now half open brown eyes. She stared up at him in shock as he pressed his forehead against hers

_**"This is why I didn't want to tutor you"**_

**demand is 2 :P**


	4. Guilt

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

They sat there in complete silence as the maid left with their finished meal.

'Great.. now she won't even look at me, real smart Otoori'Kyoya thought as he glanced over to Haruhi who sat there simply staring at nothing

"I apologize for my actions before"Kyoya simply stated as he took a deep breath and moved a bit closer to her. She needed respond or move away simply sit there staring

"Haruhi, it'll never happen again"Kyoya placed his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to look up at him.

"No"Haruhis body shifted as she looked up at him. She could see the obvious regret and pain in his eyes as he looked down at her

'I know.. this is so… I can't believe this'Haruhi thought as she bit her lip still feeling the tingle from his lips

"You have my word"Kyoya looked at her sadly trying his best to reframe from letting his true feelings show

"I… I don't want that"Her voice was soft and rocky as she spoke unsure of what to do. Kyoya gave her a confused look as he watched her raise her hand and place it on his cheek

'What is she doing? Did I misunderstand something'Kyoya thought as he watched her shift towards him. She propped herself up on her knees and looked at him.

"Do it again"Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt her heart speed up. It was beating in her ears to the point where she was sure Kyoya could hear it. Kyoya wasted not time as he tugged her forward pulling her up into his lap and placing his lips on hers once again

'She tastes so deliscious"Kyoya thought as he could feel her melting into him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

'Wrong..wrong..this is so.. nice'Haruhi thought as she curled her fingers into his raven colored hair. She gasped as she felt his tongue rub against her lip and then gently slip into her mouth causing her face to flush into pink.

'He's really good at this.. he's really good'Haruhi thought as she felt him slowly pull away from her. Looking up at her he was in a complete daze with a cocky grin placed on his lips

"Same time tomorrow Haruhi?"Kyoya grinned as he watched her nod furiously

-Host club—

"Haruhi my love, how was your tutoring yesterday?"Tamaki walked over to Haruhi who was currently sitting with the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her between them keeping her locked in the cage of their arms

"It was..mm..interesting"Haruhi looked down away from Tamaki as she remember what she had done

"That's great! Why don't we go on a date this weekend since your doing so well!"Tamaki reached over and pulled the twins arms apart allowing Haruhi to come forward

"Sure"Haruhi signed knowing fully well he was going to get his way eventually. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll make it the most fun you've ever had Haruhi I promise! Your so CUTE!"Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air

"Boss put her down!"Hikaru argued as he saw Haruhi starting to panic a bit

"No she's my huggle muffin!"Tamaki shouted as he let Haruhi back down before walked away from her hand in hand.

'Huggle muffin? Where does he come up with these things..'Haruhi thought as she took a seat at the table Tamaki had brought her to. Looking up she saw Tamaki across from her with Kyoya.

'Is she staring at me? Perhaps I have more of an affect on her then I thought'Kyoya thought with a grin as he looked down at the computer and typed away

"Kyoya did you hear what's happening? Haruhi is going on a date with me this weekend!"Tamaki reached over and hugged Kyoya with a giant grin on his face

"Yes Tamaki I heard"Kyoya answered feeling a pang of guilt hit him

'If he wasn't such a good friend..dammit'Kyoya thought as he felt Tamaki release him

-5:30 pm—

"Kyoya.."Haruhi whispered slightly not sure if she did or didn't want to say anything. For half an hour now they had been sitting in silence and said nothing to each other

"Yes Haruhi?"Kyoya asked as he looked over to her. Placing his pencil down he relaxed a bit and looked across the table to find her staring at him

"Can I.. would you.."Haruhi began as she watched a grin grace his lips. He stood up and walked over to her gesturing for her to stand

'He reads my mind.. it's a bit creepy but.. comforting..'Haruhi thought as she felt him lower his lips to hers once again. Ever so gently he massaged her lips with his bringing her slowly back to the couch that sat behind them.

"Wha-what are we going to do?'Haruhi gasped fro breath as he pulled away. She was sitting down on the couch while Kyoya was kneeling over her. His eyes scanned her face and travels down her body enjoying the way she always dressed up for him

"If you'd like.. we keep going"Kyoya whispered into her ear sending shiver running up and down her body

"I..I don't know..what about.. what if he finds out"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she felt him drag his teeth along her ear

"He won't"Kyoya whispered as he pulled away from her slight. Looking down into her eyes he could see the worry and the guilt mixing with the need and lust

"But"Haruhi opened her mouth to speak only to have Kyoya press his fingers lightly to her lips

_**"Do you want this?"**_

_**demand is 3 :P**_


	5. On the bed

**This is a lemon chappy, and I have a feeling it'll be my longest and best. Please viewer digression advised :P**

"He won't find out.. right?"Haruhi stared watched as a cunning smirk appeared across hi lips.

"Of course not"He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead

"Then I.. Okay"Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned back against the soft cushion. She tilted her neck back as if for some reason she thought he was going to take a chunk out of her

"Shall we move this to the bed? Or would you prefer on the couch; but it is white she I'd have to charge you for getting me a new one"Kyoya traced a line from her cheek down to her collar bone enjoying how fragile she looked.

"Where's your bed room"Haruhi opened her eyes and peaked at him once he had stepped away from her and was now fully standing

"Haruhi… this is my room"Kyoya looked at her a bit dumbfounded at her question, it seemed to obvious to him that this was his bedroom.

'Of course.. I suppose commoners don't have a living room within with bedroom"Kyoya thought as he watched Haruhis eyes go wide

"You sleep on a couch? No wonder you're so grumpy! Well this is comfy but still"Haruhi stood up and looked around the room wondering why he didn't even have a bed

"The bed it up those stairs Haruhi, this is the first floor for studying and sitting"Kyoya explained as he pointed to the staircase on his left. Haruhi looked over and then her cheeks flushed pink embarrassed at how big a mistake she had made.

"Are you going to follow me? Or do I need to carry you"Kyoya made his way towards the stair case and looked back to see she was standing there watching him. Haruhi made a giant X with her arms and began to follow him up the stairs.

"Do you like it? I promise it's extremely soft"Kyoya arm wrapped around her waist as he slowly began to back her up towards the bed. Her hands gripped his shirt as she couldn't help but feel more nervous then anything else

"Kyoya wait I..I mm…"The bed hit the back of her legs as Kyoya looked down at her amused by how nervous she was

'She's so nervous, perhaps this is her first,either way it'll be her last'Kyoya thought as he bend down and tilted her chin up towards him

"Too late Haruhi"And with that he gently tapped her forehead causing her to fall back onto the bed that felt like a massive cloud.

'This is soft! I could sink in this'Haruhi thought as she tried to sit up only to sink deeper into the bed

"It seems you really aren't big enough to get out of it"Kyoya chuckled slightly as he lay down on the bed next to her. His arms wrapped around her back as he curled her under him. Completely surround by the soft mattress and satin black sheets and looked up at Kyoya who held a dangerous seductive smirk on his face

"I'm a bit nervous"Haruhi admitted as she could now feel his hot minty breath on her neck as he hovered over her.

"I am too"His lips gently brushed against her neck causing her to shiver a bit at the new sensation. His hand lowly creped up her back to the top of the back of her dress, gently he ran his fingers over it.

"I-it doesn't show"Haruhi moved her hands to his shoulder and gently gripped them trying to get a feel of his body.

"Trust me, I'm more nervous about this then you"Kyoya spoke nothing but the truth as he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before looking down at Haruhi. She placed one hand against his cheek and a kind smile crept across her lips.

"I've never seen you eyes like this before Kyoya"Haruhi whispered softly as she could see his lips curve up into a smile

"You're too kind"Kyoya placed his hand over hers and gently placed a kiss on it before pinning it to the bed. He gripped the tie he was currently wearing and tugged it off dropping it to the side of the bed as Haruhi watched him completely mesmerized.

'Always staring with those lovely brown eyes'Kyoya couldn't help but noticed how her eyes followed his every move.

"If you're going to scream then don't make it too loud"His voice was rough and husky as he gently whispered into her ear. His fingers hooking into the back of her dress and lowly began to pull down the zipper. His eyes locked on her as he watched for any sign that she might to scare. But nothing, she was simply nervous.

"O-okay"Haruhi closed her eyes not waiting to see his eyes as he started to push the unzipped dress from her.

'White? How could I expect any less from her'Kyoya could felt but smirk as he pulled down the top half of her dress. His lips pressed against hers rough as her eyes shot open in complete shock by his sudden change.

"Mm!"Haruhi tried to speak as he forced his tongue pasted her lips and made her face flush red. She freed her hand from him and tangled her fingers into his mess of raven colored hair pulling him color to her. She could feel her lips bruising from the amount of force he was kissing her with but it was pure bliss to her.

"Sh"Kyoya pulled away and placed his finger against her now slightly puffy lips keeping her quite. Haruhi nodded slightly knowing that he had been testing her a bit.

'Dam I hate it when it does that'Haruhi thought as she remembered the times he had tested her before

"Haruhi no screaming yet"Kyoya lowered his head to her neck and began to suck on her like he trying to drink her blood. Haruhi pressed her lips together keeping her word and not making a sound as he continued his assault on her neck. His teeth pressed against her skin nearly breaking her skin as she yet out a silent scream

"Your be wearing turtle necks"Kyoya grinned looking at the large red spot on her neck that would turn black and blue in no time. Haruhi simply nodded unable to full understand what was happening to her.

'She smells intoxicating'His thought practically screamed at him as he traced kissed down her neck to her chest. His teeth grazed against the top of her bra as his hand gripped the back ready to simply break it open until a thought suddenly hit him.

"Haruh"Kyoya whispered her name as he pulled her to sit up in front of him. Haruhi sat there in a complete daze fully lost in the passion that he had shared with her

"Take your undergarments off"Kyoya narrowed his eye as a grin spread wide across his lip when her eyes went wide

"What?"Haruhis arms across around her front keeping her concealed from him

"Take them off"Kyoya leaned forward and whispered into her ear as he dragged his teeth along her ear lobe making her lose her breath

"Or I'll keep teasing.. and keep the dress on"Kyoya pulled away from her and leaned back against his elbow waiting to see what she'd do. Haruhi stared at him almost in complete agony as she closed her eyes and let her hand find their way to the back of her bra

'Dam this bastard'Haruhi undid the clasp on her bra and since it was strap less fell onto the soft mattress. She sat there for a moment in complete shock that she had just undressed herself for him

"Panties Haruhi"Kyoya moved a bit closer to her and gently kissed the skin above her exposed chest before pulling back away

'Dam him! If I don't die from embarrassment then.. ugh!'Haruhi thought as she let her hands slip under her dress. Her hands hooked under both sides of her hands as she slowly began to pull them down before suddenly stopping

'Is that.. oh god! He'll never let me live this down!'Haruhis mind was screaming as she could clearly feel that she was wet and if she removed her panties there's no doubt it would leak onto her bed

'Why did she stop'Kyoya thought as she watched her suddenly freeze

"Something wrong Haruhi?"Kyoya moved a bit closer to her and watched as she began to panic by her breath. He placed his hand gently on hers and kissed her cheek

"No I.. mm.. nothing"Haruhi opened her eyes and looked up at him to see he was looking down at her lap. He placed his hand against the bottom of her dress and roughly yanked it up before pushing her down flat on the bed

"Nothing are you sure? It doesn't look like it down here"Kyoya couldn't help but smirk widely and the sight before his eyes. Her hands covered her chest while her panties sat half way down her thighs giving Kyoya a view of what obviously was bothering her.

"Is this what the problem was?"Kyoya gently slide his hand between her thighs and glided between her fold folds pressing his finger into the spot where the puddle of juice was collecting.

"Ah! Kyoya!"Haruhi looked over to him in complete shock as he pushed one of his fingers gently into her ignoring her soft crying for him to wait. Haruhi laid back against the bed and gripped the black stain sheet trying to get used to the strange feeling.

"Yes?"Kyoya smirked as he placed his palm against her slowly sinking his finger deeper in until his knuckle was pressed closely against her. Pulling the panties off from her legs he curled it into a ball and held it to her face

"Wh-AT!"Haruhi yelled the last part as she felt him slowly begin to move his finger.

"These are going in your mouth now saw Ahhh"Kyoya pressed the curled up pair of her panties against her lips and gently began to withdraw his finger

"What! Are you crazzzzzzzYY!"Her breath came out in a long ragged shake as he pushed his finger quickly back into her making her legs feel like jelly

"Your going to start screaming"Kyoya couldn't help but smile slightly as he knew he had just bested her with reasoning

"Ahh"Haruhi opened her mouth in defeat and nearly gagged a bit as her wet panties slipped past her lips keeping her quite.

"Now you can scream"Kyoya quickly withdrew his finger making her hips buck up at the sudden movement. Moving to the edge of the bed Kyoya kneeled down and picked her legs up, he leaned forward onto his front and looked at the pair of pink swollen lips that seemed to be calling to him for some reason

"Hmmmppphhhmm!"Haruhi yelled slightly as she attempted to close her legs suddenly realizing that he was staring straight at her most private of places

"Shh"Kyoya hushed her softly as he pushed his fingers to spread her swollen pink lips for him to get a look at the most tender part of her that was begging for him.

'I wonder what she tastes like'Kyoya thought as he leaned forward and pressed his tongue against her while his hands held her legs down so she wouldn't move so much. His tongue plunged into the puddle of juice that was pouring out of her, being the greedy man he was he didn't intend to waste a drop of the sweet honey like taste on his tongue.

'Bastard! UGH! I HATE HIM TO MUCH'Haruhi thought as she grippe the sheets turning her knuckled white and felt her stomach being wound up into knots as he continued the assault on her body.

"Your intoxicating Haruhi"Kyoya mumbled as he pushed his tongue inside her and swirled it around trying to taste every bit of her

"HMPH!"Her scream was muffled by her panties as her hips bucked up into his mouth as a tear slipped from her eye onto the bed sheet. Kyoya could only grin with satisfaction as he could feel her reach her end. Pulls up away from her he whipped his mouth against his sleeve before dropping his jacket onto the floor while he watched her slowly come back to earth.

"Haruhi"Kyoya looked down at her as she focused her eyes on him still coming out of her daze, he undid the buttons on his shirt and unbuckled his pants quickly not wanting to waste any time he dropped his boxers to the floor leaving him in an open white shirt

"Come here"He grabbed her arm and tugged her forward pulling her up to his face

'I can't wait anymore'Kyoya thought as he removed the panties from her mouth and twisted his fingers into her short brown hair

"Kyoya.."Haruhi signed as her body finally relaxed and she melted at the sound of his voice

"Suck it"Kyoya turned her head down to his now extremely noticeable erection

"Wh-what!"Haruhi looked down completely shocked as he tugged her hair slightly

"Do it"His voice was covered in lust as he tried hard to simply not just force her to take him

'That's crazy! There is no way in hell!'Haruhi thought as she could feel him slowly edging her closer to his tip.

'Okay fine so what if he did something like that for me.. that doesn't mean I..'Haruhi blushed slightly as she opened her mouth and willingly placed his tip in her mouth. Her tongue rolled over the head as she placed her hands at the base of his staff squeezing slightly

"Ahh.. Haru-hi"Kyoya clenched his teeth together as he released her hair and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her gently sucking him. His fingers dig into the sheets as she pushed him deeper into her mouth

'It's just like a bit lollipop'Haruhi thought as she gently sucked on him the way she would a lollipop, her head moved slowly up and down until she could feel him nearly touching the back of her throat

'Dammit! Dammit it all!'Kyoya gripped her hair and pushed her down on him completely making her gag as he released his hot warm seed down her throat forcing her to swallow it.

"Did I hurt you?"Kyoya asked as he watched her withdraw her mouth from him and catch her breath. Looking down he was still hard and hated that it wasn't enough for him.

"N-no, just gagged me"Haruhi placed her hand against her throat unable to believe she just did that.

"Do you want to stop here?"His voice was gentle again as he touched her cheek. She looked up at him with a bit of confusion

"We haven't even done it yet"And with that he pushed her down onto the bed and quickly hooked her legs around his waist. Using his hand he guided himself to press against her ever to slightly.

"Are you certain?"Kyoya voice had gone to nothing more then a whisper as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips before moving any future, Haruhi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck

"It might be a bit late to say this but I've loved you from the moment you broke that vase"Kyoya whispered softly as he pushed himself into her quickly trying to make it as pain less as possible only to have her bite into his shoulder

'Oh crap! This hurts! Ah! Oh my god it's just he's killing me!'Haruhi thought as she bite into Kyoyas shoulder in an attempt to shake her pain off

"Shh.. I know'Kyoya whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her hair understanding the pain she must be in.

"Kyo-kyoya.. it hurrttss"Haruhi whimpered softly as she dug her nails into his back attempting to release some of the pain

"I know, I'm sorry it can't be helped"Kyoya gently kissed her neck and slowly began to move only to feel her cling to him more. He pressed his hands against her hips keeping her steady as he gently pumped into her trying to relief some of her pain.

"It'll go away soon, you can trust me"Kyoya whispered softly as he could feel her tears touching his shoulder. The guilt was taking over as he moved a bit more until he could feel her slowly relaxing around him. Her fingers came off from his back as she laid back down onto the bed and looked up at him

"Kyoya"Haruhi whispered his name softly causing him to look down at her

"Yes"Kyoya leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before plunging into her full force

"I thought Otooris were supposed to be good at everything, your not going nearly fast enough"Haruhi winked at him as he couldn't help but smirk down at the cunning girl

"As you wish"And with that he went all out of her pounding her till the point she was sure there would be buries in the morning. Her nails dug into his arms as he gripped her hips keeping her steady

"KYOYA!"And with that her nails broke through his skin as her vision went white with pleasure. Kyoya held her hips steady as he released inside her filling her until he was sure she'd explode from any more

"Hm"Kyoya signed as he fell onto the bed next to her and pulled her to curl up into his arms. He slowly pulled out of her and reached over to pull the blanket over them

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered unsure of what to say

"No thank you"Kyoya chuckled slightly at how shy she was acting now

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

Kyoya reached over and grabbed his phone

"Hello?"Kyoya tried his best to sound like his normal annoyed self

_**"Master Tamaki is here to see you sir, I've sent him up"**_

**demands is 5:P**


	6. Next Time

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyoya? Is everything okay?"Haruhi stared up at him as he closed his phone.

"Haruhi we have exactly 3 minutes to get dressed, now hurry!"And with that he was out of the bed and throwing on all his clothes. Haruhi immediately crawled out of bed and tired her best

**2 minutes…**

Kyoys had his pants and one and was now buttons his shirt

Haruhi was getting her underwear one

**1 minute…**

Kyoya was fully dressed but his hair was a mess

Haruhi fixed her hair

**0 minutes**

"Dammit"Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and pulled her down the stairs, he placed her on the floor and threw his jacket over her to cover her half naked body

"KYOYA!"Perfect timing, Tamaki pushed the door open without so much as knocking and ran towards Kyoya

"Why are you here?"Kyoya simply stepped aside as Tamaki fell face first into the soft white cushion

"I wanted to check on my princess! How are you Haruhi?…Why are you wearing that? Kyoya isn't that yours?"Tamaki touched the jacket that Haruhi held to her tightly as he looked back at Kyoya

"She was cold so I loaned her it, now if you don't mind"Kyoya pointed towards the open door and eyed Tamaki

"Can't I stay for a little while? Please!"Tamaki pouted as he took a seat across from Haruhi

"If you interrupt I'm kicking you out"Kyoya closed the door and walked back towards Haruhi. Her eyes looked nervous and shaken as Kyoya took a seat next to her

"Watch carefully how you solve this"Kyoya bent his head down an twisted towards Haruhi

"Are you okay?"His voice whispered as Tamaki simply sat there playing with his hair

"Yes, but I can't wear this all day"Haruhi whispered back as she tugged on the jacket

"He'll be gone soon"Kyoya whispered as he suddenly pulled away from her a bit and began to write formulas down

"Now try it again"Kyoya pushed the paper towards her and then looked over to Tamaki

"Eh…"Haruhi stared down at the formulas and nearly had a heat attack

'Is this even math!"Haruhi thought as she stared down at the impossible equations

"I'll help!"Tamaki stood up and rushed over to Haruhi, he kneeled next to her and looked over her shoulder

"Oh you just… I mean…. Mm.."Tamaki stared down at the equation was complete confusion

"Get out Tamaki, you're not helping"Kyoya grabbed Tamakis shirt and began to pull him towards the door

"NO! I CAN HELP!"Tamaki shouted as Kyoya simply tossed him out the door

"Go home"And with that the door closed

"You can put your clothes on now"Kyoya leaned back against the door as Haruhi simply nodded and walked up the stairs to put her dress back on

"Tamaki.. you always did know how to kill a mood"Kyoya cringed as he felt his head begin to ache from being interrupted

"I'm sorry"Haruhi stood at the bottom of the staircase fully dressed, she bowed slightly to him before walking back towards the table

'Why is she apologizing?'Kyoya thought as he walked over to her. Kneeling down behind her his arms wrapped around her waist

"There is no need to apologize"Kyoya gently kissed the back of her neck

"Your beds a mess"Haruhi looked down at the complex math equation he had written out for her

"You won't be able to solve it Haruhi, and as for my bed I have many extra sheets"Kyoya reached over and crumpled the paper before tossing it aside

"How did you know I wouldn't be able to solve it?"Haruhi felt his arms slip away from her as he moved towards the door and locked it

"Unless you suddenly understand how to do college level calculus then I high doubted you would know how to even begin it"Kyoya gave her that 'I know everything' grin and walked back towards her

"Bastard"Haruhi mumbled slightly as she rolled her eyes at him

"I'll take that as a compliment, are you tired?"Kyoya eyes followed her every motion as she slouched forward and blinked attempting to stay awake

"A bit"Haruhi yawned slightly unable to hold it back

"Sex is very exhausting"Kyoya smirked as he bent down and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs onto the bed and laid her down

"Goodnight Haruhi, I'll wake you when it's time to go"Her eyes slowly shut unable to fight off the exhaustion any longer

"This maybe a mistake, but it truly is not a regrettable one"Kyoya pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead gently before walking back down the stairs to where her books and papers covered the table

"For a commoner she really is quite something.. I'm sure she'd make a wonderful.. that's for Tamaki to think about not me"Kyoya cleaned her papers up and placed him away in her bag. He slowly made his way back up the stairs to see her curled up sleeping peacefully in his bed.

'Tamaki you really are too lucky'Kyoya thought as he laid down next to her and pulled her close. Her hair smelled of strawberries but the rest of her smelled of sex. He smiled slightly as she snuggled up next to him

"Hm?"Haruhi opened her eyes and looked up at the sudden amount of warmth to see Kyoya smiling down at her

"Did you sleep well?"Kyoya gently kissed her forehead before glancing back at the clock

'1 more hour'Kyoya thought as he noticed the time

"I guess so"Haruhi snuggled a bit closer to him enjoying the way he held her

"I assume your still in pain correct?"Kyoya gently stroked her hair

"It's not bad"Haruhi simply mumbled softly

'It hurts like a… dirty word'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes

_**"Next time I'll be more gentle.. and there will be a next time"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	7. Whispers

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi! Wakey wakey!"Ranka looked down at his daughter now fast asleep

"Hm..Go away"Haruhi mumbled softly as she relaxed into the bed

"Haruhi there's a limo outside waiting for you"Ranka tugged his daughter out of bed

"Limo? Who is it?"Haruhi yawned as she stretched her arms out

"I'm not to sure but I'm hoping it my future son in law!"Ranka walked out of her room closing the door behind him

"It's most likely Tamaki.. but why's he so early it's only OH CRAP!"Haruhi looked over at her clock to see that she was supposed to be ready 30 minutes ago

**-Ranka—**

"My little girl is growing up"Ranka happily sat on the couch and smiled to himself

**-knock-**

"Oh that must be Ky..Oh it's you, go away"Ranka opened the door only to slam it shut in Tamakis face

"Sir please I have a date with Haruhi today!"Tamaki yelled through the door

"Fine"Ranka signed knowing Haruhi would be upset if he kept Tamaki outside and opened the door

"Thank you very much sir"Tamaki bowed slightly as he entered their house

"Don't try to sweet talk me! I know you! Your just trying to get in my little girls pants! You dirty pervert!"Ranka yelled as he walked past tamaki obviously displeased

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"Tamaki tried to defend himself

"ONLY A PERVERT WOULD SAY THAT!"Ranka fired back

"Dad, Senpai"Haruhi walked out of her room dressed in a pair of jeans and a T shirt. She looked between her father and Tamaks who both hung their heads in shame

"I'm sorry"They both apologized to her as she simply rolled her eyes

"Come on lets go"Haruhi grabbed Tamakis hand and lead him out the door

**-4 hours later—**

"That was the most exhausting day of my life.."Haruhi eye twitched as she opened her front door

"BYE MY LOVE!"Tamaki yelled through the sunroof as he drove off.

"Dad I'm home.."Haruhi slumped in through the door and looked around to see her father wasn't even home

"Great"Haruhi mumbled as she kicked her shoes off and walked into her room. She flopped herself down onto the bed and signed

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

'I hate the twins for giving me a phone'Haruhi thought as she reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone

"What do you want?"Haruhi placed the phone to her ear without bothering to check who it was

"The same thing you do"A slight chuckle echoed through the phone

"Kyoya? Why are you calling me?"Haruhi eyes snapped open as she immediately sat up

"I called to see how your date with Tamaki went"Kyoya voice was relaxed as he spoke softly to her

"It was.. it was the most exhausting day of my life"Haruhi groaned as she remember the day

"Which part? The amusement park or the zoo?"Kyoya asked with the smirk practically in his voice

"Huh? How'd you know what we did today.. oh nevermind"Haruhi suddenly remembered that him being who he was most likely had someone follow them

"Yes I had someone follow you two, it seems you were doing more baby sitting then anything else"Kyoya couldn't help but feel proud

"You know that's considered stalking"Haruhi laughed slightly realizing that as much as it should creep her out it didn't

"I prefer to call it excessive watching"Kyoya answered cunning as ever

"Either way I'm sure it's illegal"Haruhi bit her lip slightly attempting to hold back her laughter

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"You better get that Haruhi"Kyoya simply stated

"Are you watching me right now or something?"Haruhi stood up from the bed and walked towards the door

"Something like that"Kyoya clicked his phone shut

"Hello Kyoya? Are you still there?"Haruhi turned the door knob and opened the door as she looked down at her phone

"I'm right here"Kyoya reached forward and gently touched her cheek gaining her attention

"It's a bit creepy how you do that"Haruhi moved aside for him to come in

"I am the shadow king"Kyoya smirked as he stepped inside and closed the door

"Go sit down I'll make some tea"Haruhi placed her phone back in her pocket and walked towards the kitchen

'She really does look exhasted'Kyoya thought as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the floor. He took note of how she walked like heavy feet and the dark circle forming under her normally full eyes

"Here, sorry the cups don't match"Haruhi sat down next to him and poured him a hot cup of tea

"You don't need to apologize for such irrelevant things"Kyoya wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean against him

"You really should sleep"Kyoya gently touched the ends of her short brown hair with his fingers

"That'd be rude I have company"Haruhi looked up at him

"You can either sleep or we can play a game"Kyoya smirked widely as he gently dragged his finger along her neck

"What kind of game?"Haruhi looked at him a bit confused

"You used Rankas make up to cover it up, I'm surprised you did it so well"Kyoya gently rubbed his finger against her neck causing the make up to fade away

"Geeze you act like I'm not even a girl"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him

"I'm very sure you're a girl, now come it's time for a nap"Kyoya pulled her up and walked her towards her bedroom before throwing her down onto the bed

"Good night Haruhi"Kyoya kissed her cheek and kneeled next to her bed

"What kind of game?"Haruhi repeated

"Game? Ah that, I was going to take you on your floor but another time"Kyoya placed his hand against her cheek

"Your in no condition to do something so exhausting"Kyoya pulled the blanket up over her body. He stood up to leave only to have her grip his sleeve

"Stay, wake me in an hour"Haruhi yawned slightly as she gripped his sleeve tighter

"And why should I do that"Kyoya kneeled back down causing her grip to slip

"We can.. in.. an hour…"Haruhi mumbled as she fell asleep right then and there

"You know Haruhi, you're becoming quite attached to me"Kyoya whispered softly to her sleeping form. He bent down and whispered softly in her ear

**"Now say you love me"**

**demand is 5 :P**


	8. On the counter

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hm…Kyoya.."Haruhi mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked over at her clock.

"What the.. THAT WAS NOT AN HOUR!"Haruhi yelled as she instantly stood up and walked out her door.

"Oh Haruhi! Good to see you awake"Ranka waved at her from the living room. He was dressed in his work clothes as Haruhi got closer

"Kyoya brought us dinner! Isn't that wonderful dear!"Ranka cooed as he smiled at Kyoya who sat across from him. His best host smile in perfect place.

"Kyoya you were supposed to wake me up!"Haruhi walked over to him completely forgetting her father was there

"Wake you? Wake you for what?"Ranka looked at them both a bit confused

"Haruhi needed to go over some notes for a test Monday, I was supposed to wake her to view, I apologize Haruhi I seemed to have forgotten"Kyoya kept his perfect host smile on the whole time

"Oh my! Well why don't you stay a while longer then! I need to get to work anyway, don't stay up to late you two!"Ranka grabbed one of the take out boxes and rushed out the door slamming it shut behind him

"Now what is the real reason"Haruhi took her seat next to him and began to eat the take out food that he must have ordered just before her dad had arrived home

"You were whimpering my name in your sleep, it was very enjoyable to hear"Kyoya smirked as he watched her suddenly looked mortified

"I believe my favorite line was when you kept begging for more"Kyoya chuckled as her face instantly flushed red

"You're a bastard"Haruhi simply went back to eating her food

"You moaned that too"Kyoya mentally patted himself on the back at that cunning remake

They sat in a comfortable silence as Haruhi finished her meal and Kyoya threw away all the empty containers

"Do you want to do something now?"Haruhi asked as she watched him place the cups in the sink

"Yes come here"Kyoya walked over towards the counter and tapped his fingers on it

"Okay now what? Is there something you want me to look at?"Haruhi walked over to him

"How sturdy is this counter?"Kyoya knocked his fist against it testing it

"It can hold me and my dad when we have to change the lights"Haruhi shrugged not really following

"Good"Kyoya places his arms on her waist and quickly lifted her up onto the counter that came up to about his waist. Her eyes went wide in shock as he quickly placed his lips against her in a lustful heat. His lips massaged hers as sparks of heat radiated through her body. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his arms worked their way up the back of her T-shirt. His fingers lightly gazing her skin

"The counter seems like a better choice for tonight"Kyoya pulled away from her slightly, his voice clouded with lust as his lips found her neck and began to gently suck against the blue and purple spot he had made

"Th-that's gross! W-wee eat on this!"Haruhi closed her eyes as she could feel him pressing himself against her through her jeans. She lifted her legs slightly and scooted forward a bit to latch her legs around his waist

"I can eat you on this.. if that's what your implying"A smirked crossed his lips as he pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes

"Your sick"Haruhi shivered slightly as she could feel his fingers undoing the latches on the back of her bra one by one until it was undone and his hand slipped to the front of grope her small chest

"You still want me"A smile crossed his lips as he squeezed her chest watching her squirm as he pressed against her harder

'Dam him'Haruhi thought as she felt him pull away from her slightly, his hands leaving her body

"These jeans are poorly made"Kyoya ran his fingers over the front of her pants. They passed over her zipper before finding their way to the center of her legs and pressed roughly forward through her jeans

"Stop it! I like th-ese!"Haruhi stuttered as his fingers rubber her through her jeans and panties keeping her wiggling around the counter

"If they were made with thicker fabric I wouldn't be able to do this"Kyoya pointed out with a smirk across his lips as he placed his free hands behind her lower back bringing her closer to his fingers

"Stop it!Haruhi whined as she few very well that there was a wet spot forming through her panties that would soon touch her jeans

"Your jeans are getting wet"Kyoya voice was low and seductive as he pressed a bit harder feeling the fabric of her jeans starting to soak it's self

"Kyoya! S-STOP!"Haruhi kicked her leg up only for him to catch it in mid kick and place it her ankle on top of his shoulder

"I'm not done yet Haruhi, it's rude to interrupt"Kyoya pushed his fingers against her more forcefully as the fabric began softer and stretcher. His fingers moved in circles as he pressed into her.

'I never thought I'd be glad for such poorly made things'Kyoya thought as he pushed his fingers upward to find that little bud of nerves and rub against it

"AH!"A small scream escaped her lips as she bucked her hips up against him before falling back to the counter shivering as her jeans began fully soaked where his fingers had been

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Haruhi"Kyoya undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down her legs as she slowly came back do reality. His fingers hooked on the front of her panties making sure to slightly pitch that little bud of nerves sending her on a little rush before pulling her panties to join her pants on the floor

"Can't we do this on the bed?"Haruhi spoke softly as her body finally relaxed and she propped herself up on her elbows. Kyoya didn't respond to her he only unbuckled his pants and pull the belt out

"Hands"Kyoya opened his free hand as he used the other to unbutton his pants. Haruhi placed her two free hands in his a bit confused but thinking it wasn't worth fighting

"Why did you do this?"Haruhi asked as he placed his belt around her wrist and bond them together before he laid brought her to the edge of the counter

"You talk to much Haruhi"Kyoya placed her bond hands behind his neck and quickly removed himself from his boxers. His eyes stared into hers almost daring her to look down but she didn't only stared back at him

'That might just be another reason why I love her'Kyoya thought as he pressed himself against her, gently rubbing his head against her waiting to see her reaction

'He..He's teasing!'Haruhi thought as she pressed back against him but each time she pressed forward trying to get him inside her he'd shift slightly so she couldn't.

"Horny aren't we?"Kyoya leaned into her ear as he finally gave in and pushed into her roughly causing her to lose her breath

"You're a bas-tard!"Haruhi leaned her ahead against his shoulder as he placed his hands on her hips and began to pump into her roughly. He gripped her hips and pushed her closed to him she was practically leaning back onto the counter with the force he was pushing into her

"K-yo-ya!"His name came out in puffs as Haruhi tried to breath, this may have only been her second time but it was still wonderful

'Nice.. very nice.. good.. okay it's amazing!'Haruhi admitted to herself as she closed her eyes getting lost into the feeling as she felt his lips trailing kisses down her neck

"You're wonderful Ha-ru-hi"The way he said he name should have been considered too seductive for even a rated X film as he could feel her hands twisting into his hair with every push into her he did.

"Hm..Hmmmm"Haruhi whimpered slightly as she opened her eyes and pressed her lips against his shoulder. She didn't want anyone to know what they were up to so the only way to muffle her scream was to..

"Agh"Kyoya groaned as he could feel her biting into his skin and screaming slightly. He could feel her massaging him attempting to take in everything he had as he held himself steady filling her till he felt her teeth withdraw from him

"Do you have a biting fetish I should know about"He was nearly out a breath when he looked down at her. She rested her head against his chest as he removed himself from her slowly making sure to keep her on the counter

"You're a pervert"Haruhi yawned as she leaned against him. With a smirk on his lips Kyoya removed her arms from him and kissed her cheek. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her back into her bed room

"Goodnight Haruhi"Kyoya gently laid her down onto her sheets as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them. His eyes looked down at Haruhi who had fallen asleep in his arms and pulled the blanket over her. Kyoya walked back out into the kitchen and picked up her clothes, tossing them into the laundry room he straightened himself up and made his way for the door

'Would it really hurt to stay with her tonight?'Kyoya thought as he stood in front of the door. Turning away from the door he made his way back to her room and sat on her bed as she slept peacefully

"Haruhi if you want me to stay say my name"Kyoya whispered into her ear as she slept

'There's no way she'll answer, she's completely unconcious'Kyoya thought as he grinned slightly having had fun with that. Standing up he moved towards her door only to stop dead in his tracks..

_**"Kyoya.."**_

_**demand is 4 :P**_


	9. It's Business

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"Tamaki yelled as he stood outside the Hiitachi Mansion

"Young Master Souh, please come inside"The maid called as Tamaki refused to enter the house

"What is it Boss?"Hikaru called from the window nearest to him

"We're going to kidnap my beautiful future bride!"Tamaki yelled back

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"Morning"Kyoya whispered softly as he watched Haruhis eyes flutter open. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked at him

"What time is it? And since when are you a morning person"Haruhi commented as she looked over to the clock

"It's surprisingly pleasant waking up to you"Kyoya rolled over and out of her tiny bed. It was around 6 am I the morning and Ranka would not be home till 2 so they had plenty of time together

"Well thanks I guess"Haruhi pulled herself out of bed and walked out and into the bathroom

"I'm going to order some breakfast"Kyoya called through the door as he walked down the hallway dialing the number of the nearest sushi delivery

**-Haruhi—**

"Seriously?"Haruhi mumbled as she looked down at her thighs and neck. The hickey he had given her had only grown in size and her thighs had been covered in buries making it harder for her to walk

"That bastard"Haruhi signed as she pulled her pants up and buckled them quickly before rubbing some of her fathers make up onto her neck

"Haruhi, I need to be going now there's sushi on the counter"Kyoya called through the door as he straightened his shirt. Haruhi opened the door to see him standing there now whipping his glasses

"You make it should like we're married"Haruhi joked as she pushed past him

'Only in my dreams'Kyoya thought as he grinned slightly following her back out into the kitchen where the sushi sat

"You aren't hungry?"Haruhi asked as she undid the bentos and cracked a pair of chopsticks open. Kyoya walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck gently

"Yes but your already dressed"Kyoya smirked at the way she seemed to be so shocked she nearly coughed up her sushi

"I'll be seeing you tonight Haruhi, if you intend to go out try to be home by 8"Kyoya released himself from her and made his way to the door

**-Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru—**

"Boss are we really just going to wait here till she comes out"Hikaru whined as they sat outside Haruhis apartment in one of their cars. The limo would have been too obvious so now they sat inside Tamakis car waiting

"Yes! We can't just barge in there! We shall kidnap her when she comes outside so that we know she has finished all the commoner things she needed"Tamaki leaned out the window

"Hey someone's coming out"Kaoru poked his head out as their attention turned towards Haruhis door. The door opened and to the honest no one knew what to say

"Why is he there?"Hikaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Kyoya made his way down the stairs and got into a limo that had pulled up in front of her house

"And this early, do you think he spent the night?"Kaoru questioned as he looked down at his watch

"Hey Boss what so you..hey..boss are you okay?"Hikaru looked over to Tamaki who looked like he was going into shock

"Mommy..mommy stayed with…"Tamaki leaned back into the seat dramatically looking like he had been shot

"Geeze Tono relax, maybe he just stopped by"Kaoru poked Tamakis face as he instantly shot up

"Yes! He must have just stopped by to drop something off!"Tamaki pushed open the car door and rushed up to Haruhis apartment

"So much for waiting"Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged as they follow him

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Coming!"Haruhi called as she opened the door

"Haruhi! My sweet!.. What are you wearing! Go change!"Tamaki yelled as he looked down at Haruhi who stood before him wearing a tank top and a long pair of jeans

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"Haruhi stepped aside allowing him and the twins to enter

"Hey Haruhi we saw something strange today"Hikaru and Kaoru both leaned against her

"What?"Haruhi asked not really caring

"Why did Kyoya spend the night?"In perfect unison they both grinned widely at her. Tamakis head snapped towards them in shock at the question

'Well.. I guess lying won't help.. but then again…ugh.. dammit kyoya you complicate things'Haruhi thought as she signed

"He fell asleep on my couch and I didn't want to wake him"Haruhi shrugged as both the twins instantly looked at her in complete shock

"He really did?"Kaorus eyes went wide as his mouth opened forming an O

"But you wouldn't even let us come over! That's no far!"Hikaru whined as he pouted

"Ha-haruhi! Why didn't you tell me! You can't be alone with him! He's bad news! What if he had stolen you in the night and sold you off on the blank market"Tamaki rushed over and placed his hands on her face forcing her to look at him

"Do you really think that'd happen?"Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him

"Well.. I.. no.. but still! It's not far! I demand you let me stay over tonight!"Tamaki pointed his finger at her in that over dramatic king matter

"No, he only stayed because my dad said he could"Haruhi pushed Tamakis finger down

"NO FAIR!"

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"So Kyoya, where were you last night?"Kyoya started at his father who sat before him. He had returned home only moments ago to be rushed into his fathers office

"And answer wisely"The harshness of his voice did not go unnoticed

"I was off on business"Kyoya answered as he straightened himself trying to sound as convincing as possible

_**"Is sleeping with girls now considered business"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	10. On the piano

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Do you understand?"Kyoya sat there staring his father dead in the eye

"Yes"And with that he exited the room closing it behind him. He wouldn't have gotten out of there fast enough

'Tamaki is currently my 'bestfriend' and will be a very valuable business partner in the future, but if Haruhi is mine the company will be given to me, but then I won't have the Souh group connection'Kyoya thought as he walked down the hall towards his room

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"Haruhi! Would you like to go out to lunch? It'll be a date!"Tamaki looked over to Haruhi as they sat there together in the living room watching tv. The twins had been forced out by Tamaki once he and through out the boyfriend card

"No thanks Senpai"Haruhi yawned still a bit sleepy as she leaned on back against the cushions

"But Haruhi! I love you!"Tamaki reached over and wrapped his arms around her

"I'm not in the mood today senpai"Haruhi brushed him off

"Haruhi.. your are the most important women in my life, from the moment you walked into the club room I already knew you had my heart. Your brilliant and I love that about you, your one of the only women I've ever known to accept me for me, I love you, would you please spend some time with me soon? I'd love to spoil you just a bit"Tamaki eyes were filled with love as Haruhi looked at him completely shocked

'That's why I agreed to be his girlfriend.. he's so sweet..and his words always move my heart'Haruhi thought as she smiled at him slightly

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"I think that's your phone Haruhi! Can I answer it!"Tamaki reached over and grabbed her cell phone

"Hello?"Tamaki said happily

"Tamaki? Where's Haruhi?"

"Kyoya? Why are you calling her? I thought you two finished tutoring last night"Tamaki looked over to Haruhi who seemed to be day dreaming

"I called to tell her to come down to my house, Tamaki you are welcome as well"And the call ended

"What did Kyoya want?"Haruhi asked as Tamaki placed the phone back in her hand

"He said we need to get down to his house"Tamaki sat up and brushed himself off before pulling Haruhi to her feet

"Go put on something more appropriate! I'll be downstairs waiting my little princess"Tamaki smiled as he rushed out the door leaving Haruhi there. She opened her phone and began to dial

"Hello?"

"Kyoya what is this about?"Haruhi asked knowing that he couldn't have called for that reason

"Truthfully I simply wanted to see you, but thanks to Tamaki we will all be having lunch at my house"Kyoya chuckled

"You could have just said it was the wrong number"Haruhi walked into her room

"That wouldn't happen"

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"Kyoya! How are you!"Tamaki yelled as he pulled Haruhi into the room the maid had showed them too

"I'm fine Tamaki, take a seat"Kyoya didn't bother being courteous around them as he sat at the piano

"I didn't know you had a piano here"Haruhi sat down next to Tamaki as he pulled her down

"My father had bought it for my sister to learn to play, now it's simply for show"Kyoya tapped hid fingers against the keys

"I could always teach you Kyoya! Image it! Us to! The piano playing kings!"Tamakis eyes lite up at the word king

"I have far better things to do Tamaki, you may be the piano king"Kyoya signed knowing Tamakis delusion of them playing together would now never die

"I wouldn't mind learning one day"Haruhis comment took them both by surprise

"Really Haruhi! I'll teach you!"Tamaki smiled as he suddenly found another way to spend time with her

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Hello? Oh hi dad!"Tamaki happily held the phone to his ear as he patted Haruhis head

"But.. dad! I'm at my friends house!"Tamaki whined

"Please! Can't I come by later!"Tamaki argued but then soon signed and closed the phone. He slipped it back into his pocket with a pout

"Haruhi lets go, I'll take you home now"Tamaki signed as he extended his hand to her

"I'll take her home Tamaki, we needed to go over some notes"Kyoya patted Tamaki on the shoulder as he simply made his way to leave

"Bye! Mommy don't hurt my Haruhis brains!"Tamaki yelled as he exited the room

"Haruhi are you really interested in learning"Kyoya asked as he glanced over at her from the piano where his fingers gently tapped

"Yes, but it's not really a priority"Haruhi shrugged as Kyoya motioned for her to approach him

"I'll teach you"Kyoya slide to the left and patted the bench as she took a seat next to him

"I thought you didn't know how to play?"Haruhi watched as he slowly began to play the notes of a song she had only heard Tamaki play

"I learned a few years ago, but if I had told Tamaki who would become a musical host club, that is a head ache I don't need"Kyoya chuckled slightly as Haruhi watched his fingers skillfully move along the keys

"Now do you really want to learn"Kyoyas fingers stopped moving as he looked down at her with those same caring eyes he held only for her

"It's a bit complex… I'd rather study"Haruhi suddenly thought about all the time it would take the learn the piano and how she still needed to remain the top student.

"Study?"Kyoya leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek

"Yes"Haruhi answered not knowing that Kyoya didn't understand what she meant

"Then we'll 'study' on the piano"Kyoya placed her up on the grand pianos top and leaned up to kiss her. His lips melted in with hers as he climbed onto the table

"Kyoya we need to stop this"Haruhi mumbled softly as she looked up at him

"I know, this will be our final act"Kyoya couldn't stop the sound of disappointment in his voice and he bent down to kiss her again. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt as her hands explored his chest pushing his shirt off his shoulder.

"My my Haruhi"Kyoya smirked down at her as he dropped his shirt to the floor and placed Haruhis legs around his waist pressing himself against her

"Kyoya"Haruhi whispered softly

"Yes?"Kyoya looked down into her eyes, searching them for something more

"I love you"Haruhi could feel the tears pulling form her eyes as she stroked his soft raven colored hair

"Kyoya! I forgot my…"The doors burst open to reveal a very stunned blonde haired boy who seemed to be on the verge of having a heart attack

_**"Tamaki"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	11. Both

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Is this what you meant by tutoring?"Tamaki stepped forward his eyes hidden by his hair as he began to shake slightly with anger

"Senpai we.."Haruhi sat up as Kyoya pulled her into his arms

"This is exactly what it looks like"Kyoya looked back at his best friend who stopped in front of them. He tightened his arms around Haruhi keeping her close

"For how long?"Tamaki didn't bother looking up at them

"About a week"Kyoya answered as he stepped down from the piano carrying Haruhi with him

"My girlfriend and best friend? How sickening"Tamaki looked up at the two, the kindness in his eyes had disappeared as he stared at the two

"You two disgust me! To sneak around behind my back! I trusted you both! Kyoya you're my bestfriend! And Haruhi! I gave you my heart! I picked you out of every single other girl who throws themselves at me!"Tamaki couldn't control the anger in his voice as he spoke

"Tamaki please understand, it was just.. we got carried away and..I'm sorry"Haruhi whispered as she stepped towards him

"You finally call me by my name? You must really be desperate"Tamaki couldn't help but grin at the sight of her standing before him

"It's almost pathetic how desperate you look, you've been having sex with him and yet you stand before me trying to win me back, it's disgraceful, did you seduce him or simply asked him to do it"Tamaki glared down at her with ice that would make Kyoya glare seem hot

"It was my idea Tamaki, all she did was follow my lead"Kyoya stepped between the two looking at Tamakis eyes that held nothing but cold hardness

"You've gone soft Kyoya, your even defending her"Tamakis voice had turned indifferent and empty

"This was going to be our last time, she still loves you very much"Kyoya reached behind him and grabbed Haruhis wrist pulling her between them

"What we had was simply a physical attraction, it won't be happening again"Kyoya pushed Haruhi towards Tamaki who gripped her shoulders

"Is that true Haruhi? Will this never happen again? Are you going to stop sleeping with him? Or will I find you with him again like this in a matter of days"Tamaki looked down at her with his unchanged eyes

"It wasn't just sex, it started out that way became something more, he cares for me in a way you don't and helps me in ways your never be able to"Haruhi answered softly

"Excuse me?"Tamaki gripped her a bit tighter

"She's lying Tamaki, don't listen to her"Kyoya argued as he gave Haruhi that 'have you gone mad' look

"I love you Tamaki, but I've fallen in love with your best friend too"Haruhi reached forward and took Kyoyas hand as Tamaki held her

"So who are you picking Haruhi?"Tamaki pulled her back closer to him

**"I want you both"**

**what's kyoyas reaction?**


	12. Picking Her Up

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I can't allow that, the thought of sharing you with him is no longer an option"Kyoya simply gripped her hand a bit tighter and pulled her towards him

"Me too! I can't share you with him! We haven't even kissed yet and you've already.. I mean… ugh!"Tamaki held his grip on her firmly as him and Kyoya locked glares for a moment

"It's me or the idiot"Kyoya kneeled before her and gently kissed her hand

"It's me or the demon lord"Tamaki nuzzled the top of her head

"Have you two been taking lessons from the twins? Or are you both just going mad"Haruhi couldn't help but feel like this was a position she'd normally find herself in with them

"No I haven't my princess, now why don't we leave?"Tamaki smiled down at her with his host smile

"I'm self taught Haruhi, but you already know that"Kyoya glanced at Tamaki who held a repulsed look on his face

"Can't you put a shirt on?"Tamaki looked over to the floor

'When he grabs it.. I'll make a break for it with Haruhi.. we can move to America and live as commoners!'Tamaki thought as he held her tightly

"Haruhi took it off, she should be the one to place it back on"Without taking his eyes off the two he passed his shirt to Haruhi who caught it in her arms

'Do you really think I'm that stupid'Kyoya thought annoyed as he watched Haruhi approach him

"Hurry up Kyoya"Haruhi simply handed it back to him feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Kyoya quickly buttoned his shirt up and straightened out a bit

"So Haruhi who will it be? Me? You're prince charming? Or the lord of evil over there who never smiles, and I mean never smiles"Tamaki knew he was being harsh and saying things that he didn't mean but in this situation he was willing to risk hurting their friendship

"I do smile, but it's simply for her, I do not waste my affection on things that aren't important to me, unlike you Tamaki I don't throw my love around"Kyoya pushed Tamaki back slightly causing him to lose his grip on Haruhi. His arms opened as he quickly pulled Haruhi close to him

"Remember when I told you I loved you? The first time we ever made love, I've never thought of being able to say that to anyone, but you have changed that for me"Kyoya voice was louder then his normal tone just so he could catch Tamakis reaction he looked up to see his blonde haired friend looking disgusted by the thought

"I need to think about this, you both have things I want"Haruhi answered as she pulled away from Kyoya only to step back and away from them both

"Can you at least tell us what we're missing?"Tamaki asked a bit worried that he might actually lose her

"No, that'd make it to easy, I'll let you know soon okay?"And with that she walked out the door closing it behind her

"Your not good enough for her"Kyoya looked over to his bestfriend who seemed to be glaring at him

"She only wants you for sex"Tamaki spat back

"At least I got that far"Kyoya chuckled at his best friend. He turned towards the door and began to head out after her

"Kyoya wait"Tamaki couldn't help it his curiosity was getting the best of him

"What is it Tamaki? We are currently rivals you know"Kyoya stopped and turned back to Tamaki not bothering to really look at him

"How was she? I mean. You got to be her first.."Tamakis fingers curled together as his knuckled turned white.

'Lucky Bastard'Tamaki thought as he couldn't help but have the image of them together flash in his mind

"That's a secret Tamaki, but for a hint.. she really can scream"

**-Fujioka Residence Night—**

"Finally!"Haruhi slammed her textbook shut as she pushed her books away. She'd been sitting there working all night and hadn't got a chance to eat yet

"It's a lot harder.. without Kyoyas help"Haruhi mumbled softly as she rested her head against the book. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep not waiting to deal with having to pick between the two boys who had stolen her heart

The door creaked open but then closed quietly without so much as a click. The sound of shoes didn't wake her as footsteps echoed through the house. The figure stood behind her and gently picked her up before walking out the door with her sleeping form. Gently in the softest voice it whispered to her

"I won't let him have you"

**Who is it?:P**


	13. Chances

**I'm changing this to a normal story:P It's more fun that way**

"Mm.. get off.. come on your heavy"Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt a weight half on top of her. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed around the room only to see that it was being blocked out by whatever was lying on her

"Kyoya.. get off"It was purely out of habit as she spoke into the soft mess of hair that rested under her chin

"Have you been sleeping with Kyoya?"That voice, those words, the pain and disbelief that filled them only screamed out as his amber colored eyes stared at her

"Hi-HIKARU! WHY AM I HERE!"Haruhi yelled as she instantly pushed him off her and he rolled onto the floor. Looking around the room it was sunning outside nearly 8 by the looks of it.

"I brought you here last night, now why the hell did you just call me Kyoya! Have you been having private sleep overs more then once! Why not me!"Hikaru stood up and approached her as Haruhi crawled out of the bed

"That's none of your business! Why am I here!"Haruhi yelled as she looked toward the door to see Koaru walking in carrying a bag

"Oh hey Haruhi, nice to see you up, go change"Kaoru tossed the bag at her as she quickly caught it. Unzipping it she found some of her clothes that she had left at home.

"Where'd you get these? Why am I here, and how the HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!"Haruhi yelled as she ripped through the bag to find more then a few pairs of her underwear that no doubt they had looked for on their own

"It was his idea"Kaoru pointed to Hikaru and shrugged

"You don't have to sell me out like that you know!"Hikaru yelled as he felt his cheeks flush red

"I went there to hangout.. but you were asleep so I brought you here to sleep with us"Hikaru turned away from her looking at the wall with his cheeks burning red

"Actually it was to sleep with him, he wouldn't let me in the bed"Kaoru grinned at his brother who looked like he was about to slap him

"What if I had a date today?"Haruhi walked towards the bathroom glaring back at the two as they stood in the middle of the room

"Then too bad for Tamaki"Hikaru simply brushed it off as Haruhi walked into the bathroom

"You know Hikaru, you should tell her the truth"Kaoru patted his brother on the back

"What if she rejects me?"Hikaru whispered softly afraid of his own words

"Then it was all for the best, besides she doesn't love the lord, you know that"And with that Kaoru left Hikaru alone with his thoughts

**-Kyoya and Tamaki—**

"Why are you here?"Tamaki stood in front of Haruhis apartment only to see Kyoya standing in front of the door

"I came to see my potential wife"Kyoya simply grinned at Tamaki who quickly rushed up the stairs to stand next to him

"Potential wife? She's not even your potential girlfriend"Tamaki pushed Kyoya out the way and began to knock on the door

"HARUHI! YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE TO SEE YOU!"Tamaki yelled as he stuck his tongue out at Kyoya

"GO AWAY STUPID!"Ranka yelled from inside as she scratched his head

"Ranka I'm sorry for the inconvenience but could I speak with you?"Kyoya called as he knew Ranka was standing on the other side of the door

"Oh Kyoya! Come in come in!"Ranka swung the door open and pulled Kyoya inside before slamming the door in Tamakis face

"I..he.. NO FAIR!"Tamaki yelled as he pounded his fists against the door

"GO AWAY YOU LADIES MAN!"Ranka yelled back as he lead Kyoya into the house

"Ranka I was wondering if perhaps it'd be acceptable for me to take Haruhi out on a date"Kyoya asked politely as he bowed

"Oh yes! That'd be wonderful!"Ranka agreed instantly as the image of Haruhis wedding came into view

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"Tamaki yelled as he stood outside

'That's the point'Kyoya thought as he inwardly smirked

**-Hiitachi Mansion—**

"Haruhi can we talk?"Hikaru sat on the bed as Haruhi came out of the bathroom still looking angry

"About what? If it doesn't have to do with an apology then no"Haruhi rolled her eyes as she simply waved him by

"Please"Hikaru couldn't believe how he was speaking, he was being so unlike himself and yet truer to himself then ever before.

'Is he alright?'Haruhi thought as she looked back at him. Hikaru sat there with his lands curled together between his legs as his head hung down. He stared down at the ground unable move.

"Fine"Haruhi moved toward him and sat down as the bed gently shifted and he turned towards her. She couldn't see the worry and fear in his eyes

"Is there something wrong Hikaru?"Haruhis voice was filled with concern as she spoke to him unsure of what could possibly make him look like this

"Haruhi you don't love the lord do you?"Hikaru spoke softly almost afraid she'd say yes

"Well, I suppose I do, but not in the way I thought I would"Haruhi explained as she thought about him and Kyoya. There were so many things different about them

"I know it'd be hard at first.. but maybe.. do you think.."Hikaru could hear his heart beat in his ears as he tried to stop himself from shaking

"We could.."Hikaru couldn't get the words out and was mentally beating himself up

"Could what?"Haruhi looked at him confused as he spoke

"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend? There would be no pressure for anything and I promise I'd respect your space.. I won't get jealous as much as I normally do!"Hikaru clenched his teeth together as he stared at her. He reached over and took her hand in his

**"Give me a chance"**

**I prefer haruhixhosts stories I guess :P**


	14. Black Out

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"No"Her words might as well have been laced with poison as Hikaru could barely keep from crying the moment she spoke. It was as if everything he had ever hoped for had been ripped out form under him and thrown back into his face

"Okay sorry I asked"Hikaru couldn't move, maybe it was the shock or maybe it was the heartbreak but their way he just sat there

"Hikaru wait"Haruhi placed her hand on his as he began to shake

"I don't need an explanation"Hikaru spat out quickly as he couldn't stand to hear it

"You're my bestfriend"If words could kill then Hikaru would have been dead by now

"I WANT TO BE MORE!"Hikaru eyes clouded with tears as he turned to her. He was scared and desperate for her to accept him, desperate enough to let himself cry

"I.. I'm already in a big enough mess"Haruhi hated the sight of him crying she'd never seen him cry before, and had never wanted too

"Hika relax, let's hear her out"Kaoru stood at the door and walked towards them. Hikaru glanced towards his brother and nodded

"For the past week now.. I haven't exactly been studying with Kyoya..at least not anything school related"Haruhi couldn't help but feel as bit ashamed as Hikaru ripped his hand from her

"You better not be saying what I think you are"Hikaru stood up as he felt his breath become hot with the anger he was feeling. Kaoru looked over to his brother worried that he might get out of hand

'Hikaru relax'Kaoru thought as he stood behind Haruhi

"It's not like a planned it"Haruhi defended herself knowing that he was hurt

"Why not me? I..I LOVE YOU!"Hikaru couldn't help but admit the truth that he knew he'd regret once her eyes went wide and Kaoru held a panicked expression

"Hikaru.."Haruhi reached her hand out to touch him

"JUST FORGET IT!"Hikaru stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him as he ran down the halls

"Haruhi, how did you get into a mess like this?"Kaoru took a seat next to her and rubbed her back gently

"I don't know… It started with a kiss and then.. I fell in love with him"Haruhi heart ached with the guilt she felt from reliving the memory

"Then why aren't you with him right now? Hikaru will be okay don't worry"Kaoru wrapped his arms around her from behind and squeezed her

"You love me too don't you?"Haruhi closed her eyes as she rested back against him

"I love you enough to know that I can't make you happy"Kaoru smiled down at her as he nuzzled her soft brown hair

"It's too bad it couldn't have been you"Haruhi smiled back at him as he looked at her a bit shocked but then smiled sweetly

"I wish it had been but I can accept that you're never be mine"Kaoru admitted as he had always known she didn't see him that way

"It's not as if I don't love you guys.. it's just that I love him more"Haruhi rested her head against his chest taking a deep breath

"I know, but if you ever change your mind I'll be right here, but consider Hikaru first okay? To be fair he loved you first"Kaoru released her from his arms

"I'll keep that in mind"Haruhi gave him a quick hug and walked out the door, her foot steps echoed down the empty halls till she came to see Hikaru leaning against the wall

"Hey"Haruhi approached him carefully as he simply turned towards her. His hands in his pockets as he stood before her, his eyes looking towards the ground.

"I'm sorry for acting like that"Hikaru apologized as he extended one of his arms offering her a hug

"It's fine, I understand"Haruhi gave him a quick embrace allowing him just enough time to wrap both his arms around her before he pulled away

"I just, I don't know, I've never cared for someone like this I don't know how to handle it"Hikaru explained as he closed his eyes enjoying the sweet scent of her hair as he hugged her

"I love you Hikaru, just not in that way"Haruhi couldn't help it, she felt pure guilt running through her as she knew that she would be the reason for his tears

"Can I have a kiss?"Hikaru held her tightly afraid of her answer but more afraid of her running away

'A kiss? It's just a kiss.. I suppose.. it'll be fine.. BUT ONLY ON THE CHEEK!'Haruhi thought as she pulled away from him

"Only on the cheek"Hikaru nodded as he turned his cheek towards her and she placed her hands on his face

"You better appreciate this"Haruhi mumbled as she leaned towards to kiss him on the cheek

"HARUHI! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! HIKARU YOU GET…. AH!"Tamaki ran down the hall towards them dragging a very annoyed Kyoya behind him. Just as he had reached out he pushed her towards him causing them to kiss just as she had done the night of the host club dance

'Thank you Tamaki'Hikaru thought as he quickly wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer as she stood there completely shocked

"Ah..Ah… STOP!"Tamaki yelled as he stood there in complete shock at what he had done

'Well this is.. interesting.. note to self have Hikaru Hiitachi sent far away.. someplace very far away'Kyoya thought as he stood there behind Tamaki who seemed to be slowly melting into the floor

'You know.. this isn't so bad, it's really.. sweet tasting'Haruhi thought as she felt Hikaru pull away from her

"How was that? Still don't want me?"Hikaru smirked that playful smirk he had as Haruhi rolled her eyes

"You wish"Haruhi almost laughed as she heard him joke.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**…and the lights went out**

"What happened to the lights?"Tamaki yelled as he stood up in complete darkness

"Haruhi are you okay? Where are you?"Hikaru felt around as he tried to find Haruhi

"I'm over here"Haruhi yelled as she bumped into something that intensely wrapped around her

"Hello Haruhi"Kyoya whispered softly into her ear as she relaxed knowing who was holding her

"What was with the sudden.. HEY LET GO OF HER!"Tamaki turned around as the lights went back on to see Kyoya holding Haruhi closely leading her down the hall

"Hikaru! Are you okay? Why did the lights go off?"Kaoru ran towards them as the staff raced around downstairs checking on things

"The answer to that is simple"Kyoya smirked as he placed his hand on Haruhis shoulder

"Then what is it?"Hikaru glared at Kyoya who was holding Haruhi too close for his comfort. Kyoya smirked down at Haruhi and with the slightly bit of humor in his voice he said..

_**"Because I willed it to"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	15. The plan

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"How are we going to work this out?"Haruhi leaned back against the chair as her eyes roamed the room. Kyoya on her left, Tamaki in front of her, and Hikaru on her right all sitting around her waiting for her to speak.

"The only reasonable pick is me"Kyoya grinned as he noticed the glare from Tamaki and Hikaru

"But the best on is me!"Tamaki argued flipping his hair back just to show off his face

"I think I'm the best, I am her bestfriend, bestfriends make the best couples"Hikaru grinned knowing his point was a well-known one

"That's a misconception considering normally best friends have a lot in common, you and Haruhi have little to nothing in common"Kyoya mentally patted himself on the back for that one as he noticed Haruhi thinking about what he had just said

"Like you two have any more in common"Hikaru huffed

"Actually Kyoyas right, I do have a lot more in common with him then either of you.."Haruhi being the person she was commented without even thinking about how Tamaki and Hikaru might take it

"Whatever"Hikaru brushed it off trying not to sound hurt

"Haruhi me and you share a passion for life!"Tamaki yelled outraged by her comment

"No you have a passion for life, I have a passion to study"Haruhi corrected

"Why not simply date us both Haruhi? Kyoya can just continue.. doing whatever he was doing"Hikaru stood up and walked over to her. Pulling her forward as he sat down then back into his lap. His chin rested on her shoulder as he looked up at her with a devious smirk on his face

"You mean having sex?"Haruhi questioned not really sure what he was implying

"THAT'S A DIRTY WORD! And she will not be doing that anymore! Don't even suggest that!"Tamaki rushed off and pointed at Hikaru who simply shrugged

"I don't mind that, eventually Haruhi will pick someone"Kyoya fully agreed with a smirk on his face

"But Haruhis my girlfriend!"Tamaki argued not liking where the conversation was going

"And I'm her bestfriend"Hikaru remarked

"And I'm her boyfriends bestfriend"Kyoya smirked

"I don't understand"Haruhi slipped herself away from Hikaru and scooted away from them

"You will remain Tamakis girlfriend till you decided who you want more, you and I can keep 'studying', and you and Hikaru may remain best friends"Kyoya suggested as it seemed to please her greatly

"That sounds reasonable enough"Haruhi shrugged not really seeing a problem

"Haruuhhhiiii!"Tamaki whined as he gave her one of his big puppy dog eyes looks

"Haruhi come over after school tomorrow, we're do bestfriend stuff"Hikaru could feel the hope starting to come back when she nodded in agreement

"Sorry but Haruhi still needs tutoring, believe it or not we actually do study"Kyoya reached forward pulling her into his lap making sure to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her steady

"Then I'll call you tonight and stop by for dinner"Hikaru didn't really ask because he would be showing up invited or not

"Let's go study shall we?"Kyoya voice was low and seductive as he whispered to her softly only to feel her head shake into a nod

"Well then I'll drop her off after Tamaki"Kyoya simply stood up keeping Haruhi curled up next to him as he exited the door leaving a very depressed Tamaki behind

"It's not fair.. it's just… not fair.. how can god punish.. his most beautiful creature"Tamaki was nearly in tears as he curled into a ball on the floor

"Hey boss could you get up please? I want to follow them you know"

**-Otoori mansion—**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or shall I guess?"Kyoya placed Haruhi down on the couch and sat down next to her. The ride had been quite and she hadn't said a word

"This feels wrong"Haruhi answered being fully honest

'I shouldn't be doing this, Tamaki has been there from the start, but Hikarus my bestfriend, and Kyoya.. he's a whole different set of problems'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes and rested back against the sofa

"Doesn't it also feel right?"Kyoya simply questioned knowing what she must be feeling

'I can sympathies with your problem Haruhi, Tamaki is my bestfriend and will be a powerful partner in the future, but you.. you are the only women I can ever love this way'Kyoya thought as he looked at her feeling the need to simply hold her in his arms becoming over welcoming

"Yes, that's the problem"Haruhi scooted down towards him as his arms opened for her to come closer. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes

"You should take a nap Haruhi, your exhausted"Kyoya leaned farther back allowing her to rest completely against him

"I thought we had to study"Haruhi couldn't help but let a smile across her lips as she knew exactly what he had meant by that before

"There is no point in studying when you won't learn anything from it"Kyoya simply slipped his jacket off and covered them both as she turned over and snuggled into him

"What did I learn from the first two times?"Haruhi questioned as she closed her eyes suddenly feeling emotionally exhausted

"How to love me"

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi do you think Haru-chan will stay with him?"Honey asked as he looked across the table to Mori who was eating his meal

"Only if he learns who to love her the way Kyoya has"Mori answered

"You mean in the dirty way?"Honey asked as he hugged Usa-chan close

"It's only dirty if you do it before marriage"Mori answered simply

"That's not what she said"Honey laughed as Mori suddenly dropped his fork

_**"Who taught you that?" **_

**demand is 4 :P**


	16. Playing Dirty

Thank you for the reviews :D

"Something terrible has happened"Mori looked around as all the hosts looked up at him a bit shocked. Honey at his side, Hikaru and Kaoru together laying on the couch, Kyoya at his desk, and Tamaki attempting to get Haruhi to cuddle with him

"What happened Mori?"Haruhi asked a bit concerned since he never seemed to have anything bothering him

"Is something wrong?"Hikaru also felt a bit uneasy with this sudden change in mood

"Some here has destroyed Mitsukuni"Mori face was like one of a statue as his eyes shifted around to each of their faces

"That's impossible! Who is strong enough!"Tamaki yelled as he looked at Honey who sat there innocently

"Takashi no one destroyed me, I am a senior you know"Honey pouted a bit offended by his cousin

"What does that have to do with anything?"Haruhi asked not really catching on but everyone else seemed to have

'It means he understands the things we've been doing Haruhi'Kyoya thought as he was extremely tempted to say it but thought it'd only make things worse

"Want me to show you Haru-chan?"Honey smiled innocently as he knew she really didn't understand what he meant. Everyone's mouths seemed to open in disbelief, even Mori was in shock.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"Tamaki made a giant X with his arms pushing Honey back

"Isn't that up to Haru-chan? Oh where'd she go"Honey looked past Tamaki to see the place Haruhi had been was no empty

"Kyoya took her"Kaoru answered

"Why didn't you says something! Who's side are you on!"Hikaru looked over to Kaoru a bit hurt

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't even look at me"Kaoru shrugged not really feeling bad for not speaking up before

"I thought it was because Kao-chan loved Haru-chan too"Honey looked over at the twins as Hikarus face suddenly lost all anger and was replaced by confusion

"Kaoru.."

-Haruhi-

"That's what he meant? Really?"Haruhi couldn't help but be shocked, never before would she have thought Honey was capable of doing such a thing. Kyoya simply nodded as he placed his arm around her

"How is my bestfriend girlfriend?"Kyoya grinned slightly as she leaned against him

"She's exhausted, how my boyfriend bestfriend?"Haruhi played along as she relaxed feeling the cool air hit her face

"He's feeling terrible, I believe he's completely at a loss"Kyoya brushed the hair from her face as she closed her eyes making a silent yawn

"Why? What's bothering him?"Haruhi didn't really think anything was on his mind truthfully if there was she was sure he'd hide it

"He can't figure out what his best friend has that he doesn't, besides the lovely short haired madam"Kyoya was playing it cool trying to get her to slip and tell him what he needed to change

"Well his best friend is impulsive and would risk anything for her, she finds it endearing while him himself is very calculating and never loses his cool, he's also a wonderful actor so it's hard to figure out when he truly means something"Haruhi answered truthfully as she thought about how Tamaki had dived off the cliff to save her at their last beach day

"I see, well he apologizes for not being more free willed"Kyoya chuckled attempting to brush off the harsh comment

'So I'm losing to that idiot after all'

-Tamaki—

"Haruhi.. I can't lose you"Tamaki whispered to himself as he sat in his limo staring down at his phone expecting it to ring

'What will I ever do without you?.. I suppose I could always date another girl but none of them will ever be like you'Tamaki thought as he looked out his window to see they had pulled up along side another

"I wonder who's car that is"Tamaki poked his head out the window and reached over to knock on the window

"Young master please don't hang out of the window like that"The driver called as Tamaki pulled back into the window

'I'll just call her'Tamaki thought as he quickly dialed her number

"Hel-lo"

"Hi haruhi! It's me your loving boyfriend! How are you? What are you up to"Tamaki voice was filled with bubbles as he spoke to her

"F-fine, I'm just st-studing"

"Oh.. are you at Kyoyas house?"Tamaki tired his hardest to sound happy as he closed his eyes tightly attempting to hold back the tears he knew where coming the moment he thought about them together

"uh-huh"

"Well then call me later, I love you Haruhi"Tamaki didn't wait for her to respond, he simply closed his phone and let his tears hit the floor

"Dammit all"Tamaki leaned forward clasping his phone in his hands

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but I can't lose her, even if it means…. Even if it means that"Tamaki sucked up his tears as he flipped open his phone again and began to dial

"Hello?" A voice answered a bit surprised

"Dad I need to talk to you"

-Kyoya and Haruhi—

"Will you please stop that!"Haruhi yelled as she wiggled away from him

"I already told you, for every one you get wrong I tickle you, now hurry up"Kyoya poked her in the side as she looked down at the equation again

"I don't see how that's necessary"Haruhi scooted away from him as she began to answer the problem he had laid out for her

"Your clothes are necessary either, but you still intend on wearing them around me"Kyoya placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Gently he kissed the spot between her ear and chin making her jump a bit

"I love you Haruhi"Kyoya whispered into her ear trying to make her feel as loved as he could

"I love you too, even if your cruel sometimes"Haruhi admitted as she smiled up at him

"Do you love me or are you in love with me?"Kyoya had said it as a joke but she had taken if much more seriously

"I..I don't know.. it feels like it's becoming the second one"Haruhi answered as she felt the knot in her stomach slowly unravel

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Master Kyoya, your father demands your immediate presents"

demand is 4 :P 


	17. A Broken Heart

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"You have an hour is that understood?"Kyoa nodded as he closed the door and wondered back down the hallway. The maids he passed held concerned looks on their faces as the butlers simply looked back at the maids and shrugged. He staggered down the hall bumping into a few tables before going straight to his room

"Kyoya? Is everything okay?"Haruhi looked up from the table to see him looking as if someone had just died, or in his case, his credit had been declined

"Haruhi come with me"Kyoya moved towards his stir case and slowly began to walk up it as Haruhi followed after him

'Did I do something? What the hells biting his ass"Haruhi thought as she took a sit with him on top of his bed. He bed sunk inward as they sat there in silence

'56 minutes'Kyoya thought as he looked over to his clock that sat at on the nightstand

"Your beautiful Haruhi"He spoke with a faint smile on hi lips as he gently wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his lap

"What's wrong with you Kyoya? You don't look okay"Haruhi placed her hands against his forehead checking for any type of temperature change

"If it wasn't for my cowardliness you could have been the future Misses Otoori"Kyoya removed her hand from his forehead and held it in his own. His fingers gently rubbing over her skin

"What are you talking about?"Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit worried by the way he was talking

"Your very dear to me, your make a brilliant lawyer one day; perhaps once I inherit the company you can come work for me"Kyoya kissed the top of her hand before placing it against his chest

"An Otoori should always be in control of his emotions, but you somehow have destroyed my composer"His eyes were filled with a bittersweet pain as he smiled at her. He tilted her head slightly with his hand and brought his lips to her. She closed her eyes instinctively as melting into him the way she had done so many times before

'I could have stayed like this forever, perhaps it would have been better to have been born a commoner'for the first time Kyoya thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back onto the bed pulling her down with him. She couldn't help but laugh through the kiss as he rolled over so he could look down at her

'What's wrong with him? This kiss.. it feels so.. desperate.. and scared'Haruhi thought as she felt his hands glide over her neck and shoulders till they moved to her legs

"I love you Haruhi"His looked down at her almost in tears as he smiled

"Kyoya what's wrong"Haruhi tired to sit up only for him to hold her down

"Go in the bathroom and wait for me"Kyoya pointed towards the door that lead to the bathroom as he pulled away from her. She nodded and walked off towards it

"If I live through the day, I can hate myself tomorrow"Kyoya sat there for a moment staring down at the floor before stripping himself down to his boxers and leaving his glasses on the nightstand. He pushed open the bathroom door to see Haruhi sitting on the counter still fully dressed waiting for him

"Are we going to study?"Haruhi teased suddenly understanding why he had requested that she meet him in the bathroom

"I suppose, start undressing I'll turn the water on"Kyoya gently kissed her forehead before walking over to the tub and turning the water on. His fingers tested it to make sure it was warm and then pulled the tab up for the shower to start. He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist as he started to stand up and placed his hands over theirs

"What has you so scared?"Haruhi rested her head against his back as she felt him stiffen slightly, it only worried her more

"Nothing Haruhi, please step inside we have yet to try studying in the shower"Kyoya guided her into the shower as he looked only into her eyes keeping her feeling safe.

'43 minutes'Kyoya thought as he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower with her. He pulled into his arms and gently kissed her lips

"Hold the wall if you feel like your slipping, I'm sorry for the lack of foreplay Haruhi"Kyoya apologized with a slight smirk on his face as he lifted her up and hooked her legs around his hips. Pressing her back against the wall he held her hips steady making sure she wouldn't slip

"That's not like you, you never rush"Haruhi voice was partly drowned out by the sound of the water as it fell over them.

"Shh, no talking Haruhi"Kyoya whispered into her ear as he pushed the wet hair from her face and slowly slipped into her making sure to keep her steady so she wouldn't slip. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let out a little moan of pleasure

'What time is it? Dammit.. it's either 37 or 35 minutes'Kyoya thought as he pushed himself into her fully enjoying the way she clung to him.

'Why is he being so gentle'Haruhi couldn't help but wonder as she noticed for the first time he wasn't pound the breath out of her, he was being gently and lightly kissing her

"I want to enjoy this"Kyoya whispered into her ear knowing exactly what she must be thinking as her nails dug into his shoulder edging him on but he kept his pace refusing to give into her

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

'Dammit! 10 minuets'Kyoya thought as he quickly felt her tightly and gave up quickly pound into her as the breath she had been holding onto seemed to completely disappear as she tired to breath but found it impossible

"Kyo-kyoya I.. I pick you"Haruhi tried to breath as she found herself completely lost in a flash of white light that blinded her eyes. Her scream was hidden behind the sound of the water falling as Kyoya held onto her keeping her steady as she kicked her legs and wiggled. He almost let a tear fall as he completely filled her trying to get everything he had out of him in that one release.

"Forgive me Haruhi"Kyoya voice was soft as he pulled out of her and turned the water off. He pulled her out and before she even knew it they were dressed and in his bedroom again

'5 minutes'Kyoya thought as he looked at his clock then back at Haruhi who stood there confused

"Get out"Kyoya clenched his fists and pointed towards the door downstairs

"What?"Haruhi felt her heart slowly being to fall apart as she heard his words

"Get out, I'm done with you the sex was good while it latest now leave"Kyoya moved towards the stair case

"Your kidding me! I just.. you.. I picked you! Didn't you hear me!"Her words felt like knifes stabbing through his gut as he stood there with eyes of stone looking at her

"I heard you, but I don't want you for anything but sex so leave, you've already bored me"Kyoya looked away from her not waiting her to see the obvious pain that was forming

"I hate you"And with that she felt, she ran out the door, straight past everyone who tried to stop her, she ran like she'd never ran before. Kyoya stood there leaning against his wall as he walked down the stairs

"Your not the only one"He spoke to no one but himself as his room door opened

"Kyoya please come with me"Yoshio stood at his door as Kyoya followe behind his father not bothering to say anything

"I have an announcement to make"Yoshio stepped into a room where Kyoyas brothers sat across each other discussing business

"Yes father? Is Kyoya in trouble"Akito asked not truly concerned but found it polite to ask, that is what Otooris did

"Kyoya will be inheriting my company, my decision is final, you will report to him anything that deals with major changes in the company"and with that the room was silent

"But father I am the eldest son"Akito voice was still clam as he spoke

"But Kyoya has done what you haven't"Yoshio looked over to Kyoya who seemed to be slowly dying

"What is that?"Akito voice still remained like ice

_**"He's given up his only love"**_

**demand is 3**


	18. Picking Two

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hikaru are you going to ignore me all day?"Kaoru looked over to his brother as they sat in silence. They had been in the limo together ridding home after sorting out everything that had happenened, Hikaru hadn't said a word

"I'm not angry, just.. I don't know. Why didn't you tell me?"Hikaru looked back at Kaoru with hurt in his eyes. They sat there in silence a little while longer till Kaoru slide down to the left where Hikaru was sitting

"I want you to be ha.. STOP THE CAR!"Kaoru yelled as the drive instantly pulled to a halt

"Hikaru come on get out"Kaoru reached across his brother and opened the door pushing Hikaru out. Kaoru stumbled past his brother and ran back the way they had just come

"Kaoru! Where are you going!"Hikaru yelled as he ran after Koaru. The driver stood there confused and closed the door waiting for them to return

"Haruhi, Haruhi what's wrong"Kaoru breath came out in pants as he looked down at Haruhi who sat on the side walk with her knees curled to her chest and her head hanging down. She shook and sobbed not hearing his voice

"Haruhi.. are you okay?"Hikaru stood beside Kaoru as they both kneeled down beside her

"GO AWAY!"She yelled in defense curling up tighter as they both reached out to touch her

"Hikaru"Kaoru nodded to his brother as they both scooped her up. They carried her perfectly between them as the driver stood there confused but held the door open

"Haruhi what's wrong?"Kaoru asked once the door had closed and Haruhi sat between the two of them

"Did Kyoya do this!"Hikaru yelled as he heard her sobbing not looking up at them

"Hikaru try being a bit more gentle"Kaoru whispered to his brother as they both simply wrapped their arms around her

"We're here for you"In perfect unison they both whispered into her ears trying to soothe her

"He used me"That was all she needed to say for them to hold her tighter. Both of them whispering sweet nothing to her

"Don't cry anymore Haruhi, it's heart breaking.. for us"Kaoru whispered softly as he rubbed her back

"He's an idiot Haruhi, I'll run him over for you okay"Hikaru whispered into her other ear as he stroked her short brown hair

"I'm in love with the demon lord"Haruhi cried as their words did nothing but cause her more pain

**-Souh Mansion—**

"Young master Otoori is here to see you"The maid bowed as she stepped aside for Kyoya to enter Tamakis room

"Kyoya! What a surprise!"Tamaki smiled brightly as Kyoya wanted in looking worse then he did in the mornings

"Are you happy now?"Kyoya closed the door and fell to his knees unable to take standing any longer

"What do you mean?"Tamaki walked over and helped Kyoya over to the couch

"Your father had called mine, Haruhi is gone from my life, are you happy now"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki, he held no anger in his eyes just pain

"What did he offer you in exchange"Tamaki finally dropped his smile and sat across from Kyoya

"The company and assurance that Haruhi would have a promising future"Kyoya answered plainly as he watched Tamaki cross his legs

"You're my best friend Kyoya, but I can't have you sleeping with my girlfriend, and you obviously picked the company over her "Tamaki answered with his sudden new tone that sounded very professional

"You didn't let me finish"Kyoya corrected as Tamaki stopped talking

"Then what else did he offer you as his third born son"Tamaki had thought the company would have been enough

"I turned him down at first, but then he assured me that if I didn't leave her word of her affair would be let out when she tried to apply for a law firm"Kyoya eyes were dull as he rested his chin against the back of his hand and sat there

"She would have lost her dream, but isn't it better this way? You get the company, Haruhi gets her dream and a loving husband"Tamaki smiled at Kyoya with pure bliss

"She picked me"Kyoya eyes turned to hot flames fueled by the pain he was feeling

"Excuse me?"Tamaki didn't understand what he was implying

"I was taking her in the shower, and she said "Kyoya I pick you" it's sickening how I had to break her heart"Kyoya watched as Tamakis face dropped, the guilt covered him like a pile of rocks

"Did.. did she cry?"Tamaki clenched his fists together as he pictured the image of her alone and crying

"Yes and she ran away from me, I have no idea where she is now"Kyoya simply added also feeling the guilt from not going after her

"If I had known.. that she truly loved you I wouldn't have.. I'm sorry"Tamaki hung his head in shame of his actions

**-Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru**

'In.. love?..'Hikaru thought as he felt a pain in his chest, he looked over to Kaoru to see he was in pain too, but continued to sooth her as if nothing was wrong

"We're take you home Haruhi"Kaoru assured her as he petted her hair

"No"Haruhi finally looked up at them. Her eyes red and puffy as she looked like a reck, Hikaru and Koaru kneeled before her each hold one of her hands

"We're take you anywhere you want to go"Kaoru assured her

"We can go on a trip just the three of us"Hikaru smiled at her slightly but still feeling the pain

**-Souh Mansion-**

'I hurt her.. it's my fault she's alone now'Tamaki thought as he withdrew his phone and began to dial

"What is it boss?"

"Hikaru? Why are you answering Haruhis phone?"Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who shot up instantly

"We found her on the side walk crying, apparently Kyoya hurt her bad"Kaoru took the phone from his brother

"What do you mean? How is she?"Tamaki voice was full of nothing but concern as he leaned against the chair unable to think

"I hate to tell you this.. but Tono she's in love with him, full on major in love with him"Kaoru looked at his brother for a moment making sure he hadn't heard that

"I.. I just realized that"Tamaki could feel his own heart breaking from the guilt

"Do you know what happened? Kyoya isn't answering his phone"Hikaru took the phone back from his brother

"I told her I was using her for sex"Kyoya ripped the phone out of Tamakis hand and held it to his ear

"YOU WHAT!"And with that he closed the phone and handed it back to Tamaki

"Kyoya.. why are you taking the blame for this? It was.. It was my fault"Tamaki couldn't help but feel like he was being let off too easy

"Because I'm going to be living in hell from now on anyway"Kyoya simply walked towards the door as his feet dragged along the carpet

"You really love her don't you?"Tamaki questioned knowing this would be the best time for an honest answer. Kyoya stopped and looked back at Tamaki, his hand held the door handle as he smiled slightly

"Enough to become a commoner for her"

**-Hiitachi mansion-**

"I don't want Kyoya, I don't want Tamaki"Haruhi mumbled as she shook her head trying to get the thoughts of everything that had happened out of her head. They sat in Hikarus room which was mainly Koarus room also. The curtains covered them from the outside world as the cool air rushed around them. Haruhi sat in the middle of Hikarus bed where Kaoru had placed her.

"What do you want Haruhi, we're give you anything"In perfect unison they kissed her hands

"Anything?"The twins nodded quickly wanting to please her in anyway they knew how too

'I'll do anything you want Haruhi, I'll buy you anything and take you anywhere'Without even knowing it they thought the same thing as she looked down at them. A weak smile graced her lips as she spoke

_**"I want you two"**_

**demand is! 3 :P**


	19. Stupid Honor and BoyfriendS

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi are you being serious?"Kaoru looked up at her completely unsure of what to say. That had been the last thing he had expected from her.

"Your both the better choices right now"Haruhi looked down at her two bestfriends. They glanced back at each other for a moment before sitting on either side of her. Their arms formed an X across her as they held her close between them

"We'll be your new boyfriend..or boyfriends"The twins simply corrected as they looked at each other. Haruhi wrapped her arms around them both feeling the comfort they brought her

"I love you guys"Haruhi smiled slightly, her head resting against their arms as she could feel them both gently stroking her hair

"We love you too Haruhi, now come on it's time you get some rest"The twins laid her down back against the bed and laid their beside her till her breathing became steady

"What are we going to do Kaoru?"Hikaru looked over to Koaru who laid on her other side. Both of them propped up on their elbows holding her hand

"Love her the way he didn't"Kaoru rested Haruhis hand against her stomach and rolled off the bed as Hikaru followed after him.

"We can't both have her"Hikaru was willing to share a lot with his brother, but Haruhi would not be one of them

"Why not? Besides if she ends up with us, it'll be you waiting for her at the end of the aisle.. You are the older one"Koaru for the first time felt the resentment of being the second born twin, he looked over to Hikaru who stared at him shocked.

"Kaoru.."Hikaru eyes lowered towards the carpet as he suddenly felt his brothers pain

"Forget it, just let her sleep tomorrow will be tough on everyone"

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Mitsukuni you weren't serious earlier were you"Mori looked at Honey who stood there holding Usa-chan in his arms and a fork in the other

"About Haru-chan?"Honey guessed as he stabbed his fork into the cake that sat in front of him

"She's not right for you"Mori commented feeling a bit concerned

"I know Takashi, I wasn't being serious, Haru-chan is to smart, she'd have the children study instead of train"Honey replied as he smiled over to Mori who seemed to relax a bit

"Tamaki called"Mori changed the subject now seeing one thing is not as they seemed to be

"Hm? Did Haru-chan dump him yet?"Honey asked innocently obviously knowing it would happen

"No, Kyoya broke her heart because of Tamaki"Mori answered in reply to Honey who stopped eating his cake

"HE WHAT!"

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"Kyoya are you in here? Dinner has been ready for 10 minutes now, it's not like you to be late"A womens voice called. Kyoya laid there on his couch staring up at nothing as he ignored the women

"I'm no hungry, tell Father I'm not feeling well"He didn't feel well, he left like he'd lost billions of dollars and been left homeless and bankrupt emotionally at least

"Kyoya..What's wrong? I'm your sister you can tell me anything"Fuyumi stood there next to Kyoya who only pulled himself up enough to look at her

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd fallen in love and then threw her away?"Kyoya looked up at his sister and suddenly left like a child again, the need to cry but knowing it'd be better not too.

"Yes because your only human"

**-Souh Mansion—**

"Haruhi please answer.."Tamaki sat there at the edge of his bed holding his phone in his hands. He had called Haruhi non-stop for the past hour trying to get a hold of her

"Haruhi please, I love you so much, so dam much.. What do you want from me"

**-The next morning—**

"Kyo-chan! Tama-chan! What are you two doing?"Honey ran up towards Kyoya and Tamaki who stood in front of the main entrance. Students stood around them wondering the same but not wanting to ask

"We're waiting for Haruhi"Tamaki answered running the sleep from his eyes

"Haru-chans over there"Honey pointed in the direction of the walk way where Haruhi stood, walking but not alone. Hikaru at her right and Kaoru at her left, both of them with their hands placed on her waist and each one carrying something of hers. Hikaru held her bag while Kaoru held her lunch, both of them smirking down at her as the students they passed all stopped and watched

"Ha-haruhi! I.. can we talk?"Tamaki rushed up to her and quickly as everyone's attention was on them

"Sorry Boss but Haruhis busy"Hikaru pushed Tamaki back as he attempted to reach forward and grab her

"What?"Tamaki watched as Haruhi simply looked away from him

"Sorry Tono but Haruhi, is our girlfriend now"Kaoru winked down at Haruhi as both him and Hikaru bent down to kiss her on the cheek

"Did you see that?"

"Are they dating?"

"It's a three some!"

"Tamaki just got shot down!"

"Oh poor Tamaki!"

"But.. But Haruhi please you can't, we can work it out"Tamaki fell to his knees as he looked up at her with begging eyes

"You remind me of him, I don't want you senpai, I need them"Haruhi hugged the twins tighter as they smirked

"See you in the club room"The twins called as they began to walk away past Tamaki and Honey

"Wait"Kyoya couldn't believe it, there he was all eyes on them causing unneeded attention and walking towards her after she just shot down her own boyfriend and replaced him

"What do you want?"The twins both looked back at him neither of them willing to let her go as she looked back at him

"Haruhi I.."Kyoya stood there unable to speak as he moved closer

"I love you"He whispered softly, no one but the twins and Haruhi heard him as he spoke

"Then say it louder"Haruhi pulled away from the twins and looked at Kyoya, her eyes burning with the wound he had inflected upon her. His eyes scanned the room and he cringed

"I can't, it'd dishonor my name"Kyoya simple looked away from her, he knew that what he said was stupid, it was the worst thing he could have said

"Then you obviously don't mean it now if you'd excuse me Kyoya-senpai, me and my BOYFRIENDS have to go"Haruhi turned away from him as the twins instantly clung back to her

"WE LOVE YOU HARUHI FUJIOKA"The twins yelled as they entered the halls

"AND WE'RE FINE WITH LOOKING GAY FOR YOU!"they yelled to make sure to cover up the fact she was a girl. Haruhi couldn't stop from laughing as they walked down at halls clinging to her

_**"That's because you already do act gay"**_

**demand is 4 :P may kyoya redeem himself? What is Hikarus next move? Will Koaru let Haruhi go?**


	20. She Said

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi!"The twins called from their limo as Haruhi exited the school gates. The club had been canceled for today as Tamki had become unbearably depressed and unable to sever anyone.

"What is it?"Haruhi looked over at the limo only to be pulled into it and squished between the two of them

"Your coming over today"Hikaru smiled at her as he placed his arm around her shoulder

"We want to play with our girlfriend"Kaoru placed his hand round her waist as they both winked at her

"Play?.. do I even want to know?"Haruhi questioned as they both glanced at each other grinning widely

"The bed room is all set up for us"And with that she panicked

-Hiitachi Manion: Kaorus room—

"Kaoru this is your room isn't it?"Without even being told Haruhi looked around the room and instantly knew. The bed was the same as Hikarus but in place of the area where Hikaru had a desk, Kaoru had a bookshelf

"Wow she's really good"Hikaru chuckled slightly as Haruhi just shrugged

"We're going to be watching a movie tonight"Kaoru walked over to the large flat screen tv and turned it on. Hikaru lead Haruhi over to the bed as she rolled over onto her stomach to face the tv

"That sounds fine, when will I be home? I need to call my dad"Haruhi watched a Kaoru and looked at Hikaru a bit confused

"You didn't tell her?"Kaoru placed the dvd into the machine and dimmed the lights before making his way to the bed

"I forgot, Haruhi your sleeping over, we already told you dad"Hikaru laid on Haruhis right and Kaoru on her left as they began to watch the movie

**-Souh Mansion—**

"I hate life… I hate it so much.. why has god punished me.."Tamaki laid there in his bed covered by a mountain of pillows

"Because you're an idiot"Kyoya sat there on the couch typing away on his lap top

"You're the one who started all this!"Tamaki sprung up from the pillows and threw one at Kyoya only to miss

"And you ended it"Kyoya lifted the pillow up at his feet and threw it back at Tamaki

'I'll get her back or at least let her know I'm truly sorry"Kyoya thought as he finished up his work

"15 point plan for winning her back"Kyoya whispered as he closed his laptop to find Tamaki crying in the corner

"If you keep crying I'll leave"

-**-Hiitachi Mansion that night—**

"Get off.. come on guys"Haruhi mumbled as she opened her eyes to find that the movie had ended long ago. Hikaru was lying on his side with his legs on hers, Kaoru was in the same position but with his arms around her

"Hm.."Kaoru stirred slightly as Hikaru remained asleep

"Kaoru wake UP!"Haruhi yelled the last parrt in shock as Kaorus hand groped her chest. He was still asleep as yawned as he rested his head against her back, but his hand massaged her chest unintentionally as Hikaru snuggled closer to her brining his leg up to press between her thighs

'Even in their sleep their perverts'Haruhi thought as she attempted to shake them off only to find she had one hand pinned under Kaoru and one under Hikaru who both didn't seem to be waking up any time soon

"Come on.. guys.."Haruhi spoke in her normally tone as she attempted to wiggle only from them again only for Kaoru to squeeze her tighter and Hikaru to move closer to his knee pressed against her through her pants. It had to be the worst position for her to be in

"Hm.. 10 more minutes"Hikaru mumbled softly with a yawn as he curled up a bit rubbing his knee against her forcing a small moan to escape her lips

"More like 20.."Kaoru yawned also in reply to his brother as he squeezed her tighter and then slowly began to massage her again keeping her in place as Hikaru kept attempting to curl up but couldn't as he pressed against her

"Hika-hikaru Kao-kaoru"Haruhi breathed out their names as their eyes instantly opened

"Haruhi!"They both seemed to be in complete shock at the position they were in. Hikaru in his panic pulled his knee up further and Kaoru gripped the front of her shirt tightly nearly ripping it

"AH!"She nearly screamed in shock as they both pull away so fast they fell off the bed

"WE'RE SORRY HARUHI!"They both looked at her completely mortified with their actions

"I didn't mean to! I'd never do anything like that without asking..unless I was teasing!"Kaoru explained as he took her hand kissed it in apology

"Me too Haruhi! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"Hikaru was panicked as he feared he had seriously harmed her.

"It's fine guys just.. just don't do that again without asking"Haruhi stood up and walked over to the bathroom leaving the two of them along

"Hey Hikaru"Kaoru looked down at his hand and then back at his brother

"Yeah?"Hikaru ran his fingers along his knee

"She didn't say not to do it, she just said to ask"Kaoru smirked as Hikaru mirrored him, they both stood up and walked towards the bathroom door

"Haruhi can we come in?"They asked in unison

"NO!"

"She said to ask"Kaoru and Hikaru held a devious smirk on their faces

"She never said"Hikaru grabbed the handle as Koaru undid his tie and Hikarus leaving them on the floor

_**"She had to say yes"**_

**the twins as naughty :P**


	21. Kaorus Kiss and Point 1

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"GET OUT GET OUT!"Haruhi screamed as she saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing at the door

"Haruhi can't we join you?"Hikaru and Kaoru both stepped forward obviously ignoring her screaming. Haruhi reached over and closed the curtain hiding from them

"GO AWAY! I'M NAKED!"Haruhi yelled as she grabbed the soup prepared to throw it at them

"We know"They smirked as Kaory grabbed the shower curtain

"GO AWAY!"but it was already too late Kaoru had all but ripped the curtain off the bar as the twins stood there smirking at her

"You missed a spot Haruhi"Hikaru took the soup from her shaking hands as he stepped into the shower still fully dressed

"Ge-get out!"Haruhi strutted as Hikaru moved closed, she stepped back only to feel Kaoru behind her

"Why so nervous Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as he pushed back the wet hair from her ear

"We're only"Hikaru leaned forward pressed the soup against her stomach

"Teasing"Kaoru whispered as they both pulled back and laughed

"HAHAHAHAHA you should have seen your face!"Hikaru laughed as him and Kaoru retreated from the shower

"Bye Haruhi!We love you!"And with that they closed the door leaving a very shock Haruhi behind

"Those two… their.. awful"Haruhi began to laugh as she stood there in the shower

"Their such weirdos!"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Do you think that got her mind off him?"Kaoru removed some clothes from their closet and threw them onto the bed

"Hopfully"Hikaru removed his clothes soaked in water as Kaoru did the same

"I think she really thought we were going to do something"Hikaru buttoned up his new shirt and tossed the old clothes into a near by hamper

"If she had been willing, you would have"Kaoru commented as he smirked knowing Hikaru had just blushed

"No I wouldn't"Hikaru lied as he zipped up his pants and buttoned them before grabbing his belt

"I would have"Kaoru admitted truthfully as he finished dressing

"What?"Hikaru looked at his brother a bit shocked, he never expected Kaoru to be that bold about it

"It's not like she hasn't done it before, if anything we're the only ones with something to lose"Kaoru grinned as his brother blushed at the thought before brushing it off

"What are you two plotting now?"Haruhi stood there in a pair of their over sized shirts and dried her hair

'She looks good in that'They both thought as their eyes scanned her body

"Nothing, we just thought you'd enjoy a nice day in"Hikaru and Kaoru agreed as Haruhi just shrugged

"HIKARU!"the door burst open to reveal a women with shirt red hair and amber colored eyes. She was dressed down to the nines with not a hair our a place as she walked into the room and grabbed Kaoru by the shirt

"Hikaru! Where have you been! I asked you to meet me in my office an hour ago!"She yelled down at Kaoru who's eyes went dull

"I'm Kaoru mom"Kaoru simply signed as he stood up and walked towards Haruhi

"Haruhi this is our mother"Kaoru gestured toward the women who suddenly took note of Haruhi standing there in one of her sons shirts.

"I'm Yazuha! Which one of my boys are you dating? Or sleeping with?"Yazuka approached Haruhi with her hand out and a smirk on her face

'This is defiantly their mom'Haruhi thought as she shook her hand

"Mom she's not sleeping with either of us"Hikaru defended as he thought Haruhi might be offended by that comment.

"So which one of you is she dating?"Yazuha looked between her two boys

"I'm dating Kaoru and Hikaru"Haruhi pointed first to Kaoru and then to Hikaru

"Both? How do you know which one is who?"Yazuha questioned as her eyes narrowed

"There's a lot of differences between them, they act differently"And with that Yazuha smiled and hugged Haruhi

"Thank you for being able to tell my boys apart, even when I can't"And with that she reached past Haruhi and grabbed Kaorus arm

"Ma'am that's Kaoru"Haruhi called as Yazuha looked at Kaoru then let him go

"Then you come with me, you must be Hikaru"Yazuha grabbed Hikarus arm and dragged him out the door

"Your mom can't tell you two apart?"Haruhi watched as Kaoru closed the door and then moved back towards her

"No, you're the only one"Kaoru wrapped his arms around her back and held her closely

"I'm sorry"Haruhi whispered softly

'It must be rough on them, no wonder their so twisted..'Haruhi thought as she felt him pull back slightly

"Haruhi…"Kaoru whispered her name softly as she looked up at him

"I've fallen in love with you"He brought his lips down to hers not caring for the consequence of what would happen after. All he cared about was being close to her if only for a short time. His lips were soft like being kissed by a cloud as he pulled her closer to him

'Kaoru..'Haruhis mind whispered his name as she closed her eyes, her hands pressed against his chest twisting the fabric under her hands

"You're the first girl I've ever kissed"Kaoru chuckled slightly as he pulled away from her, his forehead rested against hers as he stared into her eyes

"Seriously?"Haruhi couldn't believe it, he was a host after all

"No girl was ever worthy enough"Kaoru nearly blushed as he tried to remain clam

"Kaoru! Haruhi has a delivery.. what were you two doing?"Hikaru stood at the door and took in the sight before him, they were a lot closer and staring into each others eyes

"Nothing, come on lets go see what she's got"Kaoru pulled away from Haruhi and smiled at Hikaru trying to put his mind at ease

"Are you Miss Fujioka?"The man at the door asked as she nodded

"Bring it in!"The man yelled as platters of sushi began to pour into the house, each one placed in a certain order

"I"

"Am"

"Sorry"

"Please"

"Forgive"

"Me"

"Haruhi"

"Love"

"Kyoya"

"PS"

"Please"

"Call"

"Me"

The sushis platters spelled out as the men laid them down in order

"Master Otoori sends his apologizes for being a 'selfish rich bastard'"The man read a card that had been provided to him and handed it to Haruhi

"Wow! Theres so much sushi!"Haruhi looked down at the large platter

'This must have cost him a lot'Haruhi thought with a light smile on her lips as she looked down at the card. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a jealous glare as they both signed…

_**"He's good"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	22. Considerate and Point 2 to 4

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"How long can we go without club activities? It's been 3 days"Haruhi mumbled to herself as she walked home from school. Hikaru and Kaoru had left school early so they didn't bug her with a ride, but they had attempted to have someone pick her up but being who she was sent them back to the Hiitachi estate.

'There's a sale on meat today.. if I get there before 5 I'm sure that there'll still be some good pieces left'Haruhi thought as she turned the key opening her apartment door. She stepped inside only to see her father sitting at the counter in the kitchen

"Haruhi! My sweet girl! Why didn't you tell me sooner you and Kyoya had a fight!"Ranka sat there with tears in his eyes holding a tissue to keep his makeup from smearing

"Cause it was none of your business dad, why did he call you or something"Haruhi was obviously annoyed as she walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the counter

"NO! he didn't have to! Just look at your room!"Ranka grabbed his daughters hand and dragged her into her own room

"They came earlier today saying that the young master Otoori was trying to apologize to you again! Just look at this Haruhi!"Ranka pointed to his daughters room as she stood there in shock. It was as if her room had been the inside of a 5 star hotel, the bed had been replaced with one of equal size but with a much more expensive sheet and mattress, her walls had been repainted, her old desk replaced with a cherry oak spoiled one, and her floor redone.

"…. You let them do this!"Haruhi looked at the room completely outraged by how much they changed it

"I tried to stop them but they said it was their job!"Ranka backed away from Haruhi who was obviously anger

"Dammit! That rich bastard can't just do this without asking me!"Haruhi yelled as he withdrew her cell phone and dialed

_"I wasn't expecting you to call so soon"_

"I want it all gone!"Haruhi yelled into the phone as Ranka retreated to his room

_"Was it not to your liking?"_

"I can afford my own things, I don't need you to buy me stuff!"Truthfully she felt insulted

_"The things given to you were replacements, I've given you nothing you didn't already have"_

"Kyoya-SENPAI! I don't need these things, take them away"Haruhi yelled the senpai in his ear, she knew it'd hurt him but right now she didn't care

_"Haruhi have you even checked what's under your pillow?"_Haruhi moved towards the pillow as she lifted it she opened the small card

**_Dearest Haruhi,_**

**_I know you don't like it when people buy you things, but I knew for a fact this would get you to call me. The movers will be back at 6 to replace your original things_**

**_Love,_**

**_Kyoya_**

**_P.S. if I'm correct by now you've called me senpai again, please reframe from doing such hurtful things_**

'Th-that… that bastard!'Haruhi thought as she stared down at the card then heard a chuckling coming from the phone

"I see it worked, now could we talk for a moment please? I've missed you"

"You missed me? Are you reading off a script because that sounds nothing like you"Haruhi placed the card in her pocket and moved towards the kitchen

"Love changes people"

"You never loved me"She argued back feeling that pain in her heart

"I've always loved you, will you hear me out?"

"No"And she closed the phone.

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"I thought as much"Kyoya looked down at his laptop as he heard the line go dead

"At least she called me this time"

**-That night—**

"Haruhi! Open up!"A voice yelled from the door as Haruhi put her pencil down

'Dammit I didn't even get to go to the market today..'Haruhi thought as she moved towards the door and opened it

"What is it Hikaru? I have homework and I need to make a shopping list"Haruhi looked at Hikaru who stood at her door surprisingly without Kaoru

"Actually Haruhi.. I have something for you!"Hikaru smiled brightly as Haruhi let him inside. In his hands he held a large box

"What is it?"Haruhi thought she'd humor him as she lead him into the living room

"It's a surprise! I spent all day getting it for you"Hikaru explained as he winked at her. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and went to get him some tea

"It better not be another one of your designs"Haruhi brought his tea back and watched as he sipped it before pushing the box towards her

"It's not don't worry, it's not even.. well I guess it's possible to make this into a dress"Hikaru rested his chin against his hand as he watched Haruhi open the box

"This is….meat"Harui stared down at the box in front of her filled with meat

"I saw there was a sale on it and I figured you didn't get to go today with tomorrows test"Hikaru smiled as Haruhi looked up at him in complete awh before she returned his smile

"Thank you Hikaru, that was really.. considerate"Haruhi stood up and moved over to him

"Your welcome"Hikaru just shrugged like it was nothing as Haruhi leaned over and kissed his cheek causing his face to turn red

"Are you blushing?"Haruhi teased as she saw his face turn as red as his hair

"NO!"Hikaru yelled embarrassed trying to look away from her

"You're blushing!"Haruhi teased as she scooted closer to him

_**"That's only because I've fallen in love with you! Stop picking on me!"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	23. Scandal

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Where have you been?"Kaoru looked over to Hikaru as he pushed open his bedroom door. It was nearly 2 am and Kaoru had been wondering where his brother was since their meeting had ended

"Huh? Isn't that something that a wife says?"Hikaru teased with a grin on his face as he placed his jacket on the floor

"You went to see her without me?"Kaoru wouldn't believe it, he was jealous, truly jealous

"Are you jealous Kaoru?"Hikaru couldn't help but notice how upset his brother was when he crawled into bed, Kaoru sat there for a moment before looking back at his brother, his words no more then a whisper

"….I love her too you know"Kaoru looked back at Hikaru with a bit of guilt in his eyes

"Young masters! Please turn on the news!"A maid rushed in and turned on the tv for them. The reported on the screen yelled in excitement

"The list is as followed! Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Otoori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachi have all been spotted with this person here in the photo, we couldn't get a clear match on the face but as you can see…."

**-Souh Mansion—**

"Ha-Haruhi.. this is…"Tamaki stared down at the new paper article before him that morning, his fingers traced over her blurred out image

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"This will destroy her career if word gets out about who she is"Kyoya clenched the paper in his hands as he tossed it to the side

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi I want the name of this reporter, I think we need to have a word with him"Honey looked down at the paper and glared at the paper

"Mitsukuni"Mori placed his hand on Honeys head as he signed

"Takashi we can't let this happen

**-Host club—**

"Good Afternoon Haruhi"Tamaki stood before Haruhi as she opened the door.

"Hm.. Hi Tamaki"Haruhi looked at him a bit surprised as he didn't try to hug the life out of her

"The guests will be here soon so please go to your station"Tamaki pointed to the table she normally sat at then walked away from her

'Is he sick?'Haruhi thought as she walked past him and took a seat at her normal table

"Hello Haruhi, here is the tea for your first clients"Kyoya stood beside her and placed the tray down not bothering to even look at her

"Kyoya is something going on?"Haruhi looked at him hoping he of all people would tell her.

"Nothing at all Haruhi, now here is the list of clients for today read it over very carefully"Kyoya placed a small paper in front of her without even glancing at her and turned away

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"Haruhi called to the twins who sat together near the window, neither of them had attempted to try anything on her all day

"Yes?"They both approached her with caution as they stood beside her, neither of them hugging her

"What's going on guys? No ones talking to me and you guys haven't even tried hugging me today"Haruhi looked at the two of them, both holding a pained expression on their faces

"That's our fault Haruhi, I'm sorry but we can't talk right now!"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus hand and dragged him away quickly

"What that.."Haruhi looked down at the paper before her and traced it down to the very very bottom

'3 of these are blank pages..'Haruhi flipped through each page till she reached the very last one. It was a newspaper article that read

'Sons of the 3 most elite families found to be involved with the same women' Haruhis eyes went wide in shock as she stared at the paper before her. There was a picture of Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins and then one of her with her face blurred out.

'So this… this is why.. I've practically ruined their reputations'Haruhi placed the paper down and stood up causing her chair to fall back

"Haru-chan, it'll be okay"Honey stood next to her and patted her arm, he had read the paper this morning and was well aware of what was happening

"It's a scandal, they happen all the time"Mori patted her head with a smile on his face

"Haruhi, there are some reporters here to see you.."Tamaki peaked out the window of the host club to see a mob of reporters outside the gate

"I believe their here to see us, should I have them removed?"Kyoya looked out the window

"This is the scandal of a life time.. we're sunk"Hikaru placed his head on Kaorus shoulder as they also looked out their own window

"Haru-chan I don't think we're having an guests today"Honey looked out the door to see the it was empty

"I'll take responsibly for this"Haruhi didn't bother looking back at them, she simply made her way to the door

"Haru-chan…."Honey looked to see Haruhi was stumbling now down the halls

"I.. I can't let her do this alone"Kaoru jumped up to run after Haruhi only to have Hikaru stop him

"No Kaoru, you know what will happen"Hikaru held his brothers arm tightly nearly cutting off all the blood flow

"Takashi what do we do?"Honey looked up at Mori who stood there with an unreadable emotion on his face

"We wait to see which one of them goes to save her from this public social suicide"Mori looked over to see Kyoya glaring out the window, Tamaki leaning against the glass, and Kaoru and Hikaru holding each other.

"But Takashi.. what if.. none of them go"Honey looked over at them to see none of them had moved an inch

_**"I already know who's about to chase after her"**_

**who's going after her :P**


	24. My Heros

**Thank you for the reviews :D**  
><strong>This will be a surprise<strong>

"Takashi she's almost to the first floor!"Honey nervously yelled as he ran back inside the club room.

"I know, maybe… I was wrong"Mori sat there staring down at the floor in shock he couldn't believe it.

"It's not your fault Takashi"Honey patted Moris head as he sat there just staring at the ground

"Hm? Where'd everyone go?"Honey looked towards the windows to see that none of them were there

"…"Mori turned around to see that none of them were there

**-Haruhi—**

"This is it"Haruhi held the double door handles that would lead her to the outside. She took a deep breath and stood there shaking for a bit longer

"Not without us"

"Hikaru, Kaoru"Haruhi turned around to see the twins standing behind her with their hands pressed against the door. They hooked their arms in with hers and smiled

"We love you Haruhi, you won't have to face this alone"Kaoru nodded to his brother as they pushed open the doors

it was silent… then it all started

"Is that her!"

"She's dressed as a boy!"

"It's the Hiitachi twins she's with"

"Hurry take their photo!"

"Miss are your really with both of them?"

"We're the Hiitachi twins and this is our good friend, he's not with either of us we're simply bestfriends"They said in perfect unison as they approached the gate

"So she is dating Souh or Otoori?"

"Which one is it?"

"Is she really only your bestfriend?"

"She's not dating anyone, we are all in the same club and as you can see… she's a he"Hikaru spoke calmly as he pointed to the fact she was wearing a boys uniform

"So the reports are all false?"

"For a boy he is really cute"

"What type of club is this?"

"We are in a host club with Souh, Otoori, Morinozuka, and Honinozuka"Kaoru asked as he rubbed Haruhis back as she was shaking slightly next to them

**-20 minutes Later—**

"Thank you.. you two saved me"Haruhi sat there on the staircase of the first floor as Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of her

"We knew you wouldn't be able to handle it on your own Haruhi"Kaoru took a seat next to her and Hikaru did the same

"It would have ended up badly"Hikaru was being honest, even Haruhi as strong as she was couldn't do it alone

"I know, thank you"Haruhi signed as both the twins leaned against her

"We love you Haruhi"The said in perfect unison as they both kissed her on the cheek

'They really are their for me'Haruhi thought happily as they pulled back a bit

"I love you guys too"Her voice floated to their ears like a feather gently brushing against them as they sat the frozen.

"Do you mean that Haruhi?"Kaoru leaned a but closer she he could get a look at her face, Hikaru had just been to shocked to move

"You guys are really sweet, I love you both"Haruhi smiled up at Kaoru, her eyes held no uncertainty

"What do we offer you?.. separately?"Hikaru cleared his throat as he waited for her answer, hew as nervous, nervous she'd say they offered her the same thing.

"Kaoru is really understanding and is easy to talk to, while you are impulsive and considerate, you two don't really offer me anything that the other does besides your love"Haruhi watched as Hikarus eyes seemed to melt into tears as Kaorus did the same

"We'll never leave you side Haruhi"

**-Tamaki and Kyoya—**

"Thank you for your business"Kyoya shook the mans hand as him and Tamaki exited the building

"Do you really think that was necessary Kyoya? I mean.. We don't even need some place like this"Tamaki looked back at the building

"Tamaki we just bought out every news media on this side of Japan, try to feel a bit more enthusiastic"

**-That night—**  
>"You'd think it'd be on the news"Haruhi sat there with her dad watching the news to see if there was any updates on the story<p>

"Maybe they just dropped it dear, there really wasn't much of a story after your two friends took care of it"Ranka signed a bit relieved his daughter was no longer in the spotlight

"I don't think so dad.. it was front page news yesturday"Haruhi couldn't figure out what could have possibly happened to make them drop the story so quickly

'Do Tamaki or Kyoya have something to do with this? Or maybe Honey or Mori…'Haruhi thought as she moved off to the table and started to place her books back inside her bag making sure all her work was done first

"Either way I'm just glad it's gone, you don't need any unnecessary things like that"Ranka stood up and stretched as he untangled his hair from it's original ponytail

"Whatever you say dad"Haruhi just let her father go on and on about the many terrible things that could have happened as she blocked it all out

'Ugh.. I can feel tonight's dinner coming back up… maybe I ate too much'Haruhi thought as she held her stomach and walked back into the kitchen to put all away the left overs

"Yeah I ate too much"Haruhi covered her mouth as she quickly dashed into the bathroom leaving her very confused father behind

"Haruhi are you okay? Did you eat too much again? If you keep doing that it'll ruin your figure and daddy won't be able to hug you"Ranka chimed as he stood outside the bathroom door. It must have been a good 10 minutes before he tried calling her again

"Haruhi?"Ranka pushed open the door to see his daughter whipping her mouth but still holding into the counter tightly. He came up behind her and placed his hand on her back gently trying to sooth her

_**"Haruhi, is there something I should know?"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	25. Her Notes

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"I see.. I should have known, a girl like you doesn't need a study partner"Ranka sat there on the bathroom floor with his daughter. She looked so scared, something he ahd never seen before

"I'm sorry dad.."Haruhi couldn't help but feel like she had disappointed him. He had expected so much of her and here she was throwing up in the bathroom crying on the floor

"Don't apologize to me Haruhi, I'll always be proud of you and love you, now the question is are you going to tell him? If so we should at least go to make sure"Ranka patted Haruhis hair as she leaned against her dads shoulder

"Can't we just pretend this never happened?"Haruhi stared blankly at the floor as Ranka just looked down at her

"If that's what you want Haruhi, but while your home I'd like you to eat better just in case"He knew his daughter, once she made up her mind there was no way of changing it, if she wanted to talk about it more she would later

"Thank you dad"

**-Host club—**

"Haru-chan are you okay?"Honey walked over to Haruhi as she finished serving the tea. She had no customers today but didn't really mind.

"Yes I'm fine Honey, it's good that no one has brought up the incident"Haruhi smiled down at Honey knowing for sure that's what he had been wanting to ask her about

"You know Haru-chan you should go thank Tama and Kyo-chan"Honey looked over to Kyoya who seemed more stressed then normal and Tamaki who was actually on the phone looking over some papers instead of hosting

"Why? It was Hikaru and Kaoru that saved me"Haruhi turned her attention to the twins who were hosting but looked over and both of them blew a kiss to her

"Haru-chan didn't you wonder why none of that was on the news? Or why Kyo and TAMA-chan are working so hard today"Honey pointed out as Tamaki was indeed actually working

"I didn't give it much thought"Haruhi shrugged honestly as she saw Kyoya nearly going insane with how fast he was typing

'What kind of computer can keep up with his fingers?'Haruhi thought for a moment before Honey brought her back

"Kyo-chan and Tama-chan bought out ever new media so that the story would drop and you'd be free of the scandal, they both had a talking to about it from their families and are no swamped with work"Honey pouted as he looked over to them

"I never imagined they would have done something like that"Haruhi whispered softly feeling a bit bad for not thanking them for it. She watched as Honey walked away and she went over to her bag and quickly withdrew two pieces of paper and a pencil

"Tamaki this is for you"Haruhi placed a paper in front of Tamaki as he stopped talking on the phone for a moment

"Thank you Haruhi, I'd hug you but I'm in the middle of business, can I give you one later?"Tamaki smiled up at her as she nodded before walking away and over to Kyoya who didn't even seem to notice her

"Kyoya… Here"Haruhi placed the paper near his computer as he suddenly stopped typing for a moment

"Your calling me Kyoya again? Have I finally done something right for you"Kyoya picked up at paper as he pushed up his glasses to read it.

'Kyoya, come over tonight at around 6 if you can, I'll make you dinner'Kyoya read the note with a slight rare smile on his lips

"It's the least I can do"And with that she turned away

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Did you see that Hikaru?"Kaoru whispered as they waved goodbye to their guests

"I wonder what she gave them… It can't be good because we didn't get one"Hikaru watched as Kyoya placed the note into his pocket and Tamaki picked his up

**-Tamaki-**

'Tamaki, I'll treat you to ice cream after school tomorrow'Tamaki smiled bright as he read the note before sticking it in his pocket and going back to the work of organizing the media stations he had bought

**-After school-**

"Haruhi can we come over today?"Hikaru asked as he leaned placed his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah we wanna hang out"Kaoru whined slightly as he mirrored his brothers movements

"I have to get dinner ready tonight, maybe tomorrow okay?"Haruhi kissed Hikaru on the cheek before turning to Kaoru and doing the same. A grin crossed both of their lips as they felt the warmth of her kiss

"Okay Haruhi, we love you"They both called as she ran down the sidewalk away from them

"I love you guys too"Haruhi called back as she disappeared down the sidewalk

"Hey Hikaru, doesn't Haruhi seem a bit pale to you?"Kaoru commented as they turned around walking back towards the limo Haruhi had refused to get into

"Do you think she's sick?"Hikarus concern did not go unnoticed by Kaoru as they got into the limo

"Maybe she's stressed, we should stop by tonight just to make sure she's okay"

**-6 pm-**

"Okay everything ready..mm I wonder if I should have told Hikaru and Kaoru about this"Haruhi mumbled to herself as she placed the last bowl down

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"It's open!"Haruhi called as she took her seat already knowing who it was

"Why am have you invited me to dinner?"His voice floated into the room as he appeared at the door. He hadn't brought his laptop for once as he took a seat across from her still clearly stressed

"I know what you did for me, this is my way of saying thank you"Haruhi simply shrugged as she poured some tea for him

"Is Ranka not home?"Kyoya commented, as he heard no sign of him. His eyes had black circles around them and his voice sounded annoyed and tired

"No he went to work already"Haruhi didn't seemed bothered by it as she watched him take a sip of the miso soup she had prepared from scratch

"I can tell you made this yourself"He grinned slightly as she looked at him unsure if she should be insulted

"What's that supposed to mean?"She just had to ask, after all why insult her in her own house. A smirk was placed upon his lips as he spoke

_**"I can taste the love"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	26. Hidding

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Your chessy"Haruhi looked over to him and almost laughed. (Aurora-16 and hunnylover for the line)

"Stress can cause that"Kyoya placed his hand against his shoulder and squeezed it tightly feeling the way his body seemed to be more tense then normal

'That's so be expected, perhaps I can sleep on the ride home… but I seem need to check my stocks'Kyoya thought as he took a bite of the food Haruhi had prepared for him

"You didn't have to do that, Hikaru and Kaoru took care of the situation"Haruhi looked away from him and relaxed into the silence

"I was already in the meeting by the time they had decided to be with you, and you really should get an elevator pass"Kyoya sat there watching her eat for a bit, truthfully he wasn't hungry he had only come to spend time with her. After all they hadn't spoken much.

"Those are expensive, how is running the news media?"Haruhi couldn't really think of anything else to say to him, talking wasn't really normal for them

"It's going well, it's a good practice for when I inherit the company"Kyoya was hoping she'd pick up on the hint, it'd give him the chance to explain himself

"You've won over your dads favor then?"Haruhi didn't sound the least bit surprised, with how much he worked it'd be crazy if he didn't

"I had to give up something very important to me, but I'm hoping I can get it back eventually"She stopped eating. She placed her chopsticks down and looked at him. His hair was messy with the way he had been running his fingers through it due to the stress, his eyes slide down his nose allowing his eyes to show the longing he seemed to hold for her

'Is he talking about me? He had to give me up to obtain his company..selfish bastard'Haruhi felt nothing but angry as she stared at him in shock

"Maybe 'it' is doing fine without you, because 'it' isn't the type of person to go back to someone when thrown away like nothing"The say she said 'it' was like a slap in the face to him, but he remained clam

"What if I was truly sorry for my actions towards 'it' and was willing to make up for mistakes"His voice was smooth and velvety as he spoke.

"You picked your company over me"Haruhis head lowered as she couldn't help but feel rejected. Her hand felt warm as his hand covered hers.

"It was a mistake, I'm only human even if I am an Otoori"He was being sweeter then he had thought he could be, but he was sorry, the pain from losing her was something he never expected

"How do I know you don't just want to have sex? Then your leave me like last time"Her voice trailed off into a whisper at the memory

"I'll willingly give you anything requested for your forgiveness"It was true, he was fully prepared to give her anything she asked for. His hands laced in with hers as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Anything?"

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Haruhi let us in!"Hikaru yelled as he stood outside the door with Kaoru at his side holding a box

"Hey Hikaru the doors open"Kaorus voice echoed through the halls as Haruhis heart skipped a beat

"Hide!"Haruhi stood up and tightened her grip on his hand as she pulled him out of the living room into the hall way

"Haruhi!"Hikaru pushed open the door

"In there!"She quickly pushed Kyoya into her bed room and closed the door leaving him standing there very confused

"Hi guys, what brings you here?"Haruhi leaned against her bedroom door shaking nervously as they entered

"We brought you some dessert and medication since your not looking so hot"Hikaru grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek gently

"Hey Haruhi is your dad home? There's two places here"Kaoru commented as he looked down at the table in the living room.

"Hm.. yeah"Haruhi hated lying but in this case she had no choice. They entered the living room as Kaoru opened the box while Haruhi cleared the table

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Haruhi your phones ringing"Hikaru called as Haruhi placed the dishes away

"Let the machine get it!"Haruhi called back as she nervously looked back at her bedroom door wondering what he could be doing

"Haruhi! It's daddy! I'm sorry I couldn't make it come for dinner but I'll be home tomorrow for breakfast! Daddy loves you!"Rankas voice echoed through the house as all went silent.

"Crap"Haruhi walked back into the living room to find a very angry Hikaru and very confused Kaoru standing in front of her. Hikaru grabbed her wrist while Kaoru wrapped his arm around her waist. They looked at her as they pressed her against the wall

**"_Who are you hiding from us?"_**

**demand is 3 :P**


	27. Disbeliefe

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"We're waiting Haruhi"Hikaru voice was loud enough to almost be a yell as Kaoru gripped at his brothers arm

"My cousin came to visit but SHE already left"Haruhi leaned back against her bedroom door and held her breath

'I hate lying… not that I'm any good at it'Haruhi thought at as she watched the fire in Hikarus eyes suddenly fade away

"Haruhi why didn't you just tell us in the first place?"Kaoru released his brothers arm and kissed her cheek softly

"I didn't want you two tracking her down, you'd give her a heart attack with your twincest"Haruhi almost laughed as Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement

"We're see you tomorrow Haruhi, I'm sorry for getting so upset.. I just.. I didn't know what to think"Hikaru kissed her other cheek as him and Kaoru made there way tot he door. They closed the door behind them and retreated to the car

"Has the respectable Miss Fujioka begun to lie?"Kyoya chuckled as Haruhi opened her bedroom door to find him sitting on her bed

"Your a lot more trouble them your worth Otoori"Haruhi just rolled her eyes at him as she walked across her wooden floor and took a seat next to him

"Well Fujioka you could always come back to me and there would be no more trouble"He was teasing of course, he couldn't remember the last time he had called her that

"What makes you think I even want you back?"She shifted away from him, leaning against her headboard she stared off into the distance

"Haruhi"His hand touched her cheek as she turned to him, his eyes were sad and almost scared

"I need you back"Kyoya voice was a hushed whisper as she sat up and leaned into his hand

"You picked your company over me, your reputation, you'd rather have money then me"Her eyes closed slightly as a tear slide down her eyes and touched his hand

"Haruhi you have to understand.. I.. I would gladly become a commoner for you"Kyoya voice weak almost dying off as he spoke those words that only a few years ago would have made him beat himself into sanity

"You're a terrible liar"Her words burned him like a hot flame as she pulled away from him quickly

"Leave, we're done here"She held the door open for him

'There's nothing more I can do for tonight..'Kyoya thought as he exited her apartment looking back only to see her close to door with tears in her eyes

"He's trying to manipulate you again.. stop it.. stop thinking about it"Haruhi whispered to herself as she for the first time since her mother died crawling into her fathers empty bed

"I want to throw up again"

**-The next day: host club after hours—**

"Haruhi"Mori stood before her as she sat there motionless. For the past 10 minutes she had been just sitting there staring out a near by window

"Hm? Oh sorry Mori did you say something"Haruhi blinked as she looked up at him. His eyes shifted from side to side making sure no one was watching as he kneeled down in front of her

"Your appointment is at 2 tomorrow, take the number 3 shuttle downtown and your father will be waiting for you"Mori spoke softly as not to gain anyone attention

"How did you.."Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why Mori of all people would know about her problem

"I know how to keep a secret, and your dad was dying to tell someone"He patted her head slightly and walked away not bothering to pester her with question like the others would have

"Haruhi! Are you ready to go?"Tamaki called as he quickly raced over to her

"Go where?"Hikaru and Kaoru appeared almost out of no where as they stood behind Haruhi

"I'm going to get some ice cream with Tamaki"Haruhi just shrugged as the twins looked at her a bit questioningly

"Tono she better be back at her apartment in an hour"Kaoru surprised even himself with the amount of jealously in his voice

"Or we're come looking for you two"Hikaru finished as Tamaki grabbed Haruhis arm and pulled her towards the door

"I will!"Tamaki called back as he slammed the door behind them

'Kaoru was been.. jealous? That's something I haven't seen before'Haruhi thought as she looked back at the third music room door

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Takashi did you tell her"Honey whispered as Mori sat next to him

"Yes 2 tomorrow and take the number 3 shuttle"Mori answered as he handed Honey a piece of cake

"Good job Takashi!"Honey patted his cousins arm as he bite into the cake

"The baby is Kyoyas correct?"Mori was fairly certain but wasn't totally sure of this

"Nope it's mine"Honey teased as Mori suddenly shot up and looked down at Honey with big scared eyes

"Mitsukuni.. I'm telling aunty if your not lying"Mori couldn't help it but for some reason the idea of Haruhi having Honeys child just seemed to shock him

"Of course I'm joking Takashi!"Honey cheered happily as Mori relaxed and sat back down.

'Thank god'Mori thought as Honey grinned suddenly feeling like teasing his cousin some more, with a laugh being subsided he spoke

_**"Haruhis one of the few girls I haven't slept with"**_

**Will kyoya prove himself? What will Tamaki say? Why is Kaoru suddenly so jealous? And why can't honey be this funny all the time :P**


	28. Honey Word and Haruhis Secret

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I'll take one vanilla and one mint chocolate chip"Haruhi stood there in front of the ice cream vender in the park as Tamaki stood beside her

"Here you are miss on the house"The man held our the two ices out for Haruhi as she gratefully took them

"Thank you"Haruhi smiled brightly as she turned away from him

"Good job!"Tamaki whispered in a hushed tone as he slipped the vender more then enough for 20 ice cream and walked away with Haruhi

"Here Tamaki"Haruhi handed him the mint chocolate chip ice cream as they sat together on a near by bench

"Haruhi I know this seems weird, but could I put my arm around you? Just while we're sitting"Tamaki asked as Haruhi just shrugged and he placed his arm around her happily

"This is how things used to be, you and me enjoying each others company"His was had a hint of sadness in it as he spoke, Haruhi licked the side of her ice cream.

"It seems like so long ago"Haruhi smiled at the memory of their last date together before things started to fall apart

"You know Haruhi, I still love you, I'll always be here waiting for you"His voice had lost all the far free laughter it normally did as he sat there with her. She could feel the sad smile tug against her lips

"Thank you Tamaki, but I'm glad to just have you as a friend again"Her words stung him a bit but that didn't really matter to him

"I can live with that"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"How long as we going to hide behind this tree?"Kaoru whispered as him and Hikaru sat huddled behind a near by tree watching him

"Shh"Hikaru whispered

"Their not even doing anything"Kaoru argued as Hikarus eye were glued on them

'But I wonder if that's just an act'Kaoru thought as he tried to ignore it

**-The next day after school—**

"Where's Haruhi?"Tamaki asked as he looked around the club room. It was 10 minutes till the guests would arrive and she was no where in sight

"She left early on sick leave"Kyoya answered as he pulled up the schools attendence files to show she had left 20 minutes before the end of school

"We'll she hasn't been looking very well lately"Hikaru placed his head against his brothers as they stared off into the distance

"I wonder what's wrong"Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something from them

"In any case I'll find out what conditions she's in"Kyoya picked up his cell phone and began to dial

"HEELLLOOOOOO?"A cherry voice echoed through the phone

"Hello Ranka, I was wondering if Haruhi had made it home yet? It seems she left early on sick leave"Kyoya looked away from the other hosts as they slowly inched closer to him

"Oh no no no! Haruhi is meeting me at the station! We need to get that little bun in her tummy checked on!'Ranka squealed in delight

"….Ranka are you implying what I think you are?"Kyoya nearly dropped his phone in the shock of it all but kept his composure

"I.. I don't know! You tell me what you know first then I'll tell you"Ranka stopped himself suddenly realizing his mistake

"I'll be there coming over tonight to discuss this with you both, thank you"Kyoya quickly closed his phone and fell back into one of the near by chairs. His face had completely drained of color

"So how is she?"Tamaki asked worried about Haruhi

"She can't be that bad.. can she?"The concern in Hikarus voice was obvious as Kaoru waited for the responds

"She just needed a physical, nothing to worry about"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"This is getting out of hand Takashi"Honey looked over at the other hosts who seemed to be worried out of their minds

"What would you like done about it?"Mori was always willing to please Honey, he had the need to protect him

"I don't know, but I feel bad for Haru-chan"Honey signed as he held Usa-chan close

"She'll have a difficult time dealing with the child"Mori answered simply knowing babies were hard to deal with

"She's going to need a man in her life to help her"Honey poked Mori in the arm

"No"Mori simply answered looking down at Honey

"Takashi"

"No"

"Takashi"

"No"

"Takashia Morinozuka!"

"Fine"

**-Haruhi and Ranka—**

"So what are the results"Ranka asked as he held his daughters hand waiting

"About two weeks along, and healthy, you've done a wonderful job of eating the right foods"The doctor answered with an overly friendly smile

"Doctor are there any things we should have her taking?"Ranka asked as he looked at the doctor who only nodded and smiled

"These are for you"The doctor removed a large basket filled with only the best and more expensive medical supplements

"Doctor I don't think we can afford this"Haruhi looked at the bottle and noticed that they were top grade

"It's already been taken care of Miss Fujioka"The doctor smiled as Haruhi and Ranka bowed to him before leaving

"So that's the girl my younger brother has been sleeping with, interesting"

**-6 pm—**

"Haruhi make sure you take this accordingly"Ranka placed each bottle in front of her and labels them all with the times and dates

"Yes dad I know"Haruhi signed as she picked up the bottles

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Oh that must be Kyoya! He said he was stopping by"Ranka called nervously as Haruhi made her way to the door and Ranka tried to disappear

_**"Hi Ky.. Mori? Why are you here?"**_

**why is Mori there :P**


	29. Running

**200 REVIEWS :D super long chapter for you all :P**

"Mitsukuni sent me"Mori took a step inside as Haruhi closed the door behind him

'Then why didn't he come with Honey?'Haruhi thought as she lead him into the sitting room

"So.. What exactly did he send you for?"Haruhi questioned as she poured him a cup of tea. He thanked her and took a sip

"I'm here to help you"Mori reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. It made a slight thump as it hit the table and he pushed it to her

".. This is.. there had to be well more then 100,000"Haruhi opened the envelope as she looked inside. There were nothing in it but 1000's.

"It's a gift from Honey and I, we're offering you a way out"For the first time ever she was able to read his face, he was concerned for her safety

"A way out of what?"Haruhi knew something was wrong, this was far more then a gift

"The child you is Kyoyas, the ex boyfriend who loves you is Tamaki, and the current boyfriend you have are Hikaru and Kaoru"Mori stated as she nodded

"You can not forget that they are all very powerful men, when word of this child gets out it'll be war between the 4 of them"Mori nodded as she understood what this meant, she had forgotten who they were, the families they came from, the power they held

"The Hiitachis own the fashion world and could easily demolish the Otoori image, while the Otooris would break their partner ship with the Souhs costing then billions, and the Souhs of course have the ability to take away every fabric importer of the Hiitachis"Mori spoke only the truth as he knew for a fact their families were are connected in a way

'Once they know then.. there's no doubt they'll fight over who gets to stay with me'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes and placed her hand against her stomach

"This money, you and Honey believe it's best that I flee the country? Or is this a bride to get an abortion?"Haruhis voice was hollow she felt Mori reach across the table and pat her head

"This money is to give you the options to do as you wish, just keep in mind the consequences"Mori stood up and waved to her as he exited the door

"…Mom what should I do"Haruhi turned her head towards her mother altar and gripped the money in her hands

"It's more then enough to have us move… and I have always wanted to see America, it's not like my English isn't good enough"Haruhi whispered as she placed the money back inside the envelope

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"It's open!"Haruhi called as she heard the door click open

"Haruhi"It sounded like he had been screaming earlier by how horse his voice was. Kyoya appeared at the entrance of her sitting room. He looked like hell, his hair was messed up, his clothes wrinkled and his glasses tilted to the left

"Kyoya what the hell happened to you?"Haruhi questioned as he walked towards her to her surprise he dropped to his knees and looked at her

"Haruhi why didn't you tell me? Akito called me to confirm it, why didn't you tell me"Kyoya didn't bother being polite or asked he simply grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He was tired and he knew he must look awful since he had run out of the limo once it got stuck in traffic nearly 5 miles away.

"Akito?"Haruhis had hoped that he was talking about something else, but from the way he was acting what else could he be talking about

"My brother, he examined you today at one of my families hospitals, why didn't you tell me sooner? You must have known the last time I came here"Kyoya pulled away from her, his arms gripped the side of her arms as she looked at him almost ashamed she didn't

"It's none of your concern"Haruhis spoke softly as she could feel his eyes drilling into her

"None of my concern? It's plenty of my concern, you need to be taken care of, your not sleeping enough and your not eating enough food to keep healthy"Kyoya shook her slightly forcing her to look at him, his eyes were panicked and scared

"I don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself just fine"She was strong willed and not about to even consider letting anyone take care of her

"Haruhi please, let me help, this is my child too"Kyoya voice was still horse but he spoke louder hoping his pleading would effect her

"How do you know it's yours? What makes you think it's not Hikarus or Kaorus"She felt his hands drop from her arms. She was almost afraid to look at him but her curiosity got he best of her

'I shouldn't have looked'Haruhi thought as she saw something she'd never seen before. Tears. Actual tears dripping from his eyes.

"You didn't"His voice was soft in disbelief, he could feel the tears slip down his cheeks but couldn't bring himself to stop them

"Dammit Haruhi! Tell me you didn't!"He wasn't yelling but was close too as his eyes narrowed into a glare with the tears of betrayal still in his eyes

"..I.."She was silent, in shock she never thought she could ever bring him to tears

'She's scared let her think, let her think, come on Haruhi! TELL ME YOUR LYING!"His thought screamed as he looked at her waiting, every moment seemed like a year as she just stared at him

"Tell me your lying! Do it Haruhi!"Kyoya was yelling now, what was left of his voice was screaming at her

"I…I di..di"She couldn't get the words out, he was so upset that it truly shocked her

"TELL ME YOUR LYING OR I'LL SKY ROCKET YOUR DEBT TO THE POINT THE ZERO ON MY KEY BOARD BREAKS!"It was his last attempt, to threaten her into telling him

'He's scared.. he's so scarred.. because..he.. he loves me'Haruhi couldn't help it she smiled realizing all this time he wasn't lying, he truly did care, and here he was crying and yelling in a way no Otoori would dare do

"Kyoya"She reached her hand out to touch him only for him to tug his hand away. The pained expression on his face was hide by nothing as he looked at her

"I don't want to hear how wonderful they were, I don't want to know which one of them it belongs to, I don't want to know"And with that he ran, burst through her front door and ran like he was on fire down the street far far away from her

"KYOYA!"She had regained her composer with enough time to scream his name, but he was already gone

"I'm so stupid"Haruhi mumbled softly as she moved to close her front door only to find a red headed boy standing there

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us.. or at least me"

"Kaoru.. Kaoru I'm so sorry!"Haruhi lunged forward into his arms as they wrapped around her. Kaoru held her close, closer then he had ever held anyone but his brother

"We ran into Kyoya on the way here, he bit our heads off about sleeping with you"Kaoru whispered softly as he rubbed her back, she gripped the front of his shirt

"Hikarus down there talking with him on the side of the road, he won't budge an inch so Tamakis going there too"Kaoru breath seemed to be hiccupping as he spoke, the was in so much pain

"Haruhi please don't leave me, I know it's selfish but please, I can make you so happy"Kaorus voice was chocking on it's self as he spoke. Her hands up gripped his shirt as she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with slight tears

"Why did you come here and not Hikaru"Haruhi asked as she placed her hands against his face

"Because I figured it out faster and ran here"Kaoru answered as he placed his hands on her waist

"How long till they all get here fully aware of everything?"Haruhi asked as she realized that once there all together the truth will come out and everyone will be rushing here

"Give or take 10 minutes if they run"Kaoru didn't really understand what she was getting at but answered her all the same

"Haruhi dear"Ranka stood behind the two with the envelope in his hands. He handed it to Kaoru who looked at it confused

"I'll be back dad, I promise"Haruhi looked back at her dad who only nodded

"I'm not sure if your Hikaru or Kaoru but either way make sure she's safe.. Or next time I see you, you'll learn how much it hurts to have a drag queens heels logged into the **(bbeeeeppp)** of your **(beeeppp)** with a **(beeep)** in it"Ranka warned as Kaoru just stood there shocked

"Kaoru"Haruhi turned back to Kaoru who was still holding her

"Hm?"Kaoru held her a bit closer to hear what she had to say

"Let's run away"

**-The hosts—**

"I don't understand"Mori looked at the others as Honey stood there next to him

"I made the mistake of thinking Haruhi had slept with one of the twins and ran"Kyoya explained as he stood up off the ground and ran his fingers through his hair

"Kaoru and I were on the way to see her and spotted Kyoya, we tried to talk to him but he started screaming at us for sleeping with her and not using protecion"Hikaru explained as he rubbed his cheek

"I punched Hikaru and Kaoru ran somewhere"Kyoya answered as he looked over to Hikaru who rolled his eyes

"I explained that we didn't and he stopped trying to push me into the street"Hikaru

"Kyoya fell into a depression on the sidewalk so they called me!"Tamaki answered as he pointed to the spot where Kyoya wouldn't stand up from

"But why are we here?"Honey asked a bit confused as to why they had called them

"Incase Kyoya wouldn't move we needed someone to knock him out and carry him!"Tamaki held up a fist to Mori and Honey who only nodded

"So where's Kao-chan?"Honey asked a bit confused as to why he hadn't returned yet

"Actually I don't know"Hikaru panicked as he looked around and noticed that yes Kaoru didn't return

"He's been gone for well over 30 minutes"Kyoya opened his phone and looked at the time

'7:49'Kyoya thought as he watched as everyone else checked their phones for messages from Kaoru

"Kaoru pick up! It's me!"Hikaru yelled into his phone after no doubt getting the voice mail

"Let's go to Haru-chans! We can look for him with her"Honey suggested as they all nodded and piled into the Hiitachis limo

**-Kaoru and Haruhi—**

"Are you sure about this Haruhi?"Kaoru asked as she handed him her suitcase

"I can't face them right now, and we only have 2 more days for retakes till summer break so school is covered"Haruhi put her jacket over her shoulder and walked towards the door with him trailing behind

"Don't forget to call Haruhi"Ranka placed a kiss on her forehead as she smiled and lead Kaoru out the door

"Are you sure Haruhi? We can still turn back"Kaoru asked as he placed her bags into the cab and got inside with her

"Kaoru"She placed her hand over his and looked at into his eyes. She wasn't scared she was just desperate for an escape from all this and Kaoru only nodded

"Where to kids?"The driver asked as he looked back at them

"The airport, we have a flight to catch"

**Yes she's running :P**


	30. Tricking the Hosts

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Where the hell are they!"Hikaru yelled as they all sat in the limo outside of Haruhis house. Ranka gave no information except that they left about 10 minutes ago

"Their running away, most likely catching a plane"Mori instinctively looked to the right side of the street where no doubt they had driven down

"Hika-chan get a hold of Kao-chan! Tama-chan stop crying! Kyo-chan stop those planes and Takahi! I want some more cake please"Honey maybe cute but he was also a business man and the others didn't complane

"Ha-ha-haruhi!"Tamaki whined as he rubbed his eyes

"Yes I'd like each plane stalled prince is no object"Kyoya tried to remain clam as he spoke into his phone

"Kaoru answer me! ANSWER ME NOW!"Hikaru yelled over and over again into his phone

"We've got some spare chocolate cake"Mori handed Honey a small piece of cake

**-Haruhi—**

"Do you think we lost them?"Haruhi whispered softly as she poked her head out of the bush

"Yeah their gone, now mind explaining where we're going?"Kaoru asked as he helped Haruhi out of the bush. They stood outside of Haruhis apartment bags in hand

"I don't know, really I just need a day or two to think things out.."Haruhi grabbed onto Kaorus hand as they walked along the sidewalk

"We can stay at a hotel for a few days, and how about dinner? I'm starved"Kaoru took her bags and tossed them into the cab they had waiting across the street for them

"That sounds good"Haruhi rubbed her stomach also feeling a bit hungry as they climbed into the cab

"Are you two actually going some where this time?"The driver asked as he looked into the rear view mirror

"Peninsula Tokyo"Kaoru answered as he placed his arm around Haruhis shoulder

"Haruhi, where does this leave us?"Kaoru was a bit unsure but knew that he needed to at least ask

"I don't know, but for tonight maybe we could call this a date"Haruhi just shrugged not really sure about that this whole situation meant either

"A sleep over date? That sounds nice"That devious smirk crossed his lips as he kissed her cheek. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh

"And you call Tamaki a pervert!"

**-Hosts—**

"According to the video footage they never arrived"Kyoya sat there in the security room going over every last roll of film they had

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Kyoya! I just check the first 10 planes on the east side, they aren't there!"Tamakis voice echoed through the phone

"I see, check flights 11-20, Honey is going through the foot court and Mori is checking the security check points, Hikaru will met you half way"Kyoya closed his phone and placed it down

"Mm.. What if they aren't even here"

**-Mori and Honey-**

"Takashi how long do you think it'll take them?"Honey asked as they sat in the food court eating desserts

"I give them another 10 minutes of searching"Mori smilied slightly enjoying the thought of them running around

"Where do you think they are Takashi?"Honey asked already knowing the answer himself

"I'm not sure, but they'll be back in a few days"Mori answered knowing they wouldn't be gone for long

"We gave them enough 1s too kept them out for maybe 2 days"Honey grinned as he thought of something funny

"We gave them 1000's Mitsukuni"Mori corrected

"Really? I thought those were ones"Honey placed his fork down

"No those were thousands"Mori looked at Honey a bit confused

"No wonder strippers are always so happy to see me"

**-Hikaru—**

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!"Hikaru ran through the airport screaming his brothers name looking desperately for him

"KAORU WHERE ARE YOU!"Hikaru yelled as he suddenly stopped to take a breath

"Ma'am have you seen someone who looks just like me?"Hikaru asked as he stood in front of a young women

"Yes, I see you"

"No have you seen someone who looked like me?"Hikaru asked a bit more calmly

"Yes I see you, I've already told you that"

"….Is your last name Souh?"Hikarus eye twitched a bit

"No"

"Then it's spreading like a virus"

**-Haruhi and Kaoru—**

"It looks so good!"Haruhi looked down at her plate of sushi. They sat near the window of the hotels top restaurant. Kaoru sat across from her enjoying his own food with a smile across his lips

'Is this what it's be like to have her to myself?'Kaoru thought as he watched her eat the sushi happily

"It's so good! Kaoru want to try some?"Haruhi held a piece of sushi between her chop sticks and offered it to him

"Sure"Kaoru leaned forward and took the sushi straight off her chopsticks. Her eyes opened in shock as he pulled back with they smirk across his face

"It was good, want to try some of mine? It's actually a lot tastier then it looks"Kaoru poked his fork down into the piece of steak he had already cut and held it up to her

"I'm not really one for steak.. but okay"She took the fork from his hand and couldn't help but be over come with joy with how delicious it was

"Next time I'll be sure to order you the steak"Kaoru grinned as he watched Haruhi chew it happily

"It's delicious!"Haruhi handed him back his fork and went back to her sushi. With a smile placed upon his lips Kaoru just watched her eat for awhile until under his breath he whispered

_**"I'm sure you taste better"**_

**Mori is all knowing:P when will the others find them? Who knows :P**


	31. Playing BaseBall

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"… I don't understand why we didn't do this first"Hikaru glared down at the computer screen with annoyance as it slowly processed the request

"True, tracking them by Kaoru cell phone does seem much faster"Kyoya sat in his chair watching as the camera began to zoom down

"Good job Takashi"Honey patted Moris head

"Indeed! Mori you deserve a reward for coming up with this! I'll go over there and by you one of those hot dogs covered in a sponge on a stick!"Tamaki walked over to the stand

"Get me one too Tama-chan!"Honey called as Tamaki nodded

"Me too!"Hikaru

'A hot dog covered in a sponge?'Kyoya thought as he couldn't help but find the idea disgusting

**-Tamaki-**

"I'll take 4 of your spongiest hot dogs please!"Tamaki smiled at the man behind the counter

"We don't sell sponges"

"I clearly see it on your sign!"Tamaki pointed to the sign in front of the stand

"That's a corn dog"

"A what? You cover the hot dog in corn? That's disgusting!"Tamaki looked at the man out raged

"It's a hot dog dipped in corn batter"

"Who would want a hot dog covered in corn!"Tamaki picked up the sign and held up it up to the man

"Apparently you"

**-Kyoya—**

'Idiots..'Kyoya thought as he watched Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey and Mori all by the corn dog stand arguing with the man who obviously didn't care

"I suppose I can just go ahead without them"Kyoya wrote down the address that appeared on screen and closed his laptop. The others didn't seem to notice as he slipped away from the food court and outside to the waiting car

**-Haruhi—**

"This feels great"Haruhi signed as she sank into the tub. It was big enough for 10 people and filled with the sweetest scent water she had ever smells

"Haruhi can I come in?"Kaorus voice echoed through the door as he stood on the other side

"No!"Haruhi sunk deeper into the water and wet her hair

"Okay"Kaoru turned the doorknob and stepped inside. A cocky grin was across his lips as he stood there in his swim trunks holding what looked like a swimsuit in his hands

"Do you know understand the word no!"Haruhi curled up in the water covering herself from his view as he tossed the swim suit into the water

"Put it on I'm coming in if you do or don't have it on"Kaoru turned around giving her a bit of privacy as she quickly tied the suit onto her body. It was a two piece and no doubt a Hiitachi design

"It looks nice on you"Kaoru tilted his head back to make sure she was wearing it before slipping into the water with her. It was big enough for 10 people but he had decided to sit down right next to her

"I was trying to bath"Haruhi glared at him in annoyance as he simply smirked

"I can help, besides I'm not used to taking a bath alone… you don't want me to be lonely do you?"His eyes seemed to soften like a cute pouty faced demon puppy. Haruhi signed a turned around handing him the soup

"Get my back, but if you touch anything I'm getting out"Haruhi turned her back to him and crossed her legs as she could feel the water shifting

'It's not like you can get any more pregnant'Kaoru thought as he stretched out his legs to rest on either side of her and covered in hands in soup. Gently he rubbed it along her skin trying to cover everything the bathing suit didn't

"Hey Kaoru"Haruhi spoke softly as she leaned back into his hands

"Yeah?"Kaoru rubbed the soup along her arms reaching in front of her. His chest pressed against her back as he rested his chin on her shoulder

"What's it mean to be a catcher and pitcher? I never understood what that meant, I figured if either of you was going to tell me without laughing it'd be you"Haruhi closed her eyes as she relaxed smelling the sweet herbal scent of the bath

"Hikaru is a pitcher, I'm a catcher"Kaoru answered as he scooted a bit closer to her

"So when it comes to twins the older one is the pitcher?"Haruhi asked still not full understanding

"Not all the time"

**-Hosts—**

"That was rude of him"Tamaki huffed as they all sat down together once again

"Threatening to kick us out over something like that"Hikaru bit down in the corn dogs they had purchased

"Well we did chase away all the business"Mori looked around noticing how no one was left in the food court

"Where's Kyo-chan?"

**-Kyoya—**

"Thank you very much"Kyoya bowed slightly to the man at the counter

"Any time! It's always a pleasure to serve the Otooris"The man bowed in return as Kyoya made his way to the elevator

"The penthouse suit, how would I have expected less"Kyoya played with the room key given to him by the owner, it was an all access key giving him the ability to walk into any room that he wanted and in this case he only had one room in mind

"So Haruhi.. How will you explain this one"Kyoya mumbled with a proud smirk on his face as he heard the elevator ding and open. He stepped out and slipped the key into the lock. It opened without fail.

**-Haruhi and Kaoru—**

"So the pitcher is the twin that's more devious?"Haruhi opened her eyes to look back at Kaoru. He had spent the past 2 minutes trying to explain

"I'm just going to give you an example, put her hand on the edge of the tub and prop yourself up on your knees"Kaoru patted the edge of the tub as Haruhi just shrugged and moved. She placed her hands on the edge of the tub and held herself up by her knees.

"Now you catching"Kaoru moved behind her. Placing his hands against her hips and he pressed himself against her butt. Haruhi face flushed red as she suddenly realized that meant when she felt Kaoru clearly poking her with something very important to him. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear

_**"And I'm pitching"**_

**Will they play ball? Or Kyoya break it up before they get to second base :P**


	32. The Peninsula

**Todays my birthday :D**

"He's smarter then I thought"Kyoya sat on the bed on the penthouse suit holding in his hand Kaorus cell phone

"I wonder which hotel to check next"Kyoya stood up and walked away from the empty hotel room

**-Hosts—**

"I don't think Kaoru would take her to a place like this"Hikaru looked out the window of the limo. Before them stood a shaggy looking motel

"None scene! In movies the two teens always go to a ruin down motel!"Tamaki announced as he stood out

"But Tama-chan that's because they don't have millions of dollars at their expense"Honey explained as they stood outside of the motel

**-Kaoru and Haruhi—**

"Haruhi"His whispers floated among the steam as she froze completely in shock

'This is not happening..seriously? I thought Kaoru was the sweet one!'Haruhis mind was in complete shock at how Kaoru seemed to be a lot more up front then she had thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his lips graze against her shoulder.

"If you want to stop..I'd say so now"Kaoru reached back and pushed down the handle as the last drip of water fell into the tub. She didn't really know what to do.

"When did Kaoru become Hikaru"Haruhi whispered softly as she felt Kaoru pull away from her. He pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed her hand.

"Around the same time jealousy set in"Kaoru helped her out of the tub and handed her one of the towels on the rack

"Why were you jealous anyway? It's not like you"Haruhi motioned for him to turn around so she could get out of her swim suit and into some real clothes. Kaoru turned away and stared at the closed door.

"I just realized how much you were slipping away form me.. It seemed like Hikaru had won your favor"Kaoru wrapped a towel around his waist before dropping his swim trunks to the floor. He glanced behind him to see Haruhi standing there squeezing the tiny bits of water from her short hair

"I don't have favorites"Haruhi walked past him and pushed open the bathroom door. The hotel room smelt like the first breath of winter since the air conditioner had been turned down to a near 50 degrees.

"Seems like Kyoyas your favorite"Kaoru walked towards the bed and flopped down on it. He grabbed one of the pillows and slipped it under his head keeping his head propped up.

"He was my favorite"Haruhi didn't bother making him move she just sat down next to him. The bed shifted slightly as the silence filled the cold room

"Can I be your new favorite?"Kaoru voice was light as he teased. He laid on his side and rested his head against his hand.

"Sorry the positions been filled"Haruhi picked up the pillow closest to her and dropped it on his face

"By who?"Kaoru laid there with the pillow covering his face, his words muffled slightly

"The child your see in about nine months, they'll be my main priority from now on"She rested back against the bed as Kaoru removed the pillow from his face. They both stared up at the ceiling waiting.

"Is that what you needed to think about?"Kaoru reached down and felt for her hand. Gently he gripped it and smiled when she didn't pull away.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard but I think I've caused you all enough trouble"Haruhi opened her to let his fingers lace in with hers. The only sound was the soft humming of the air conditioner.

"You haven't caused me enough trouble"

**-Hosts—**

"Takashi"Honey reached up and grabbed Moris shirt giving it a light tug

"Hm?"Mori looked down at Honey who stood there holding Usa-chan

"I don't like it there"Honey whispered softly. There they all sat in the lobby of the shabby looking motel where Tamaki and Hikaru had wondered off to search the rooms not long ago

"We can leave"Mori suggested as he looked down at his watch

"What about Hika-chan and Tama-chan?"Honey asked as he looked back towards the elevators to see that yes they hadn't come back yet

"We'll call them"Mori stood up as he moved towards the door walking pasted the sleeping man at the desk

"Takashi.. did anyone think to call Haru-chan yet?"

**-Kyoya—**

"Thank you but I don't think I'll be staying"Kyoya bowed slightly to the manager as he exited the hotel.

'That's already the 6th one, where can they be?'Kyoya thought as he stepped into the waiting limo

"Sir it's getting late"The driver spoke as he closed the door to the limo. Kyoya looked up at him and then checked his watch

"Take me to nearest hotel my family has a room on permit reserve"Kyoya leaned back against the chair as the driver nodded

'I've searched enough for the night, tomorrow I'll spend the day researching for them'He was truly ruin down with exhastion

"To the Peninsula Tokyo then sir"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Tama-chan isn't that bright when it comes to these things"Honey signed as he sat inside the limo with Mori. They had left Tamaki and Hikaru back at the motel no more then 10 minutes ago.

"He's trying to think like a commoner"Mori patted Honeys head.

"I'm tired.."Honey rubbed his eyes slightly as Mori looked at him a bit alarmed

"Take us to a hotel"Mori called to the driver

"Which one sir?"The driver slowed as he looked at the two roads in front of him

"The Peninsula please, they have the best desserts"Honey yawned as he laid down on the soft cushion

**-Hikaru and Tamaki—**

"So your telling me if I give you 800, you'll take me some place where all my dreams come true?"Tamaki spoke in disbelief to the women who stood before him. She stood in front of the motel room door looking like she had just come from the beach

"Sure thing honey"The women wink at Tamaki who stood there questioning it

"Will you take me to Haruhi?"Tamaki asked as he thought that maybe his women might know where she was

"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart"The women placed his hand on Tamakis arm

"Boss I couldn't find!….Geeze your desperate"Hikaru ran down the hallway as he slowed seeing Tamaki standing there

"Hikaru this women said that she could show me Haruhi!"Tamaki smiled brightly as Hikaru just ignored him and withdrew this phone

"Honey and Mori are going to the Peninsula, we're sleep there tonight.. now come one before you get arrested"

**-Haruhi and Kaoru—**

"No"Haruhi looked up at Kaoru who hovered over her

"Please?"Kaoru kissed her cheek over to be pushed off her completely, he rolled onto the bed and sat up in a huff

"No, sleep on the couch"Haruhi rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers up over her

"Fine fine, I'll be back"Kaoru rolled off the bed and reached around for a shirt. He looked back at Haruhi as he finished buttoning up his shirt and say her eyes closed already

'At least I got this time alone with her'Kaoru opened the door as he walked straight into the elevator. Leaning back against the wall he tussled his hair and yawned slightly. The dining off the elevator finally stopped as he stepped out into the lobby

"She's so..ugh"Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through the lobby and outside into the night air. It was surprisingly warm.

**-Kyoya—**

"We're here sir"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Young Masters we've arrived"

**-Hikaru and Tamaki—**

"Get out of my cab we're here"

**demand for this is 5 because it's my birthday :D**


	33. Moris Instinks

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyo-chan! What are you doing there?"Honeys voice chimed as he rested on Moris back. They walked up to the front desk where Kyoya was standing half asleep.

"I'm taking a break for the night, I assume your doing the same?"Kyoya cleaned his glasses as the man behind the counter went off to grab the room key

"Yeah"Mori answered since Honey had already fallen asleep against him.

"Sorry we're a bit late"Tamaki ran towards them with Hikaru dragging their bags in before a bell hop came and took them

"Are we all staying there tonight?"Kyoya wasn't really paying attention as Tamaki started to blather on about a women he had met and the cab driver that didn't like him

"Mister Otoori I'm sorry but the room you requested is being rented"The man bowed in apology

"By who?"Kyoya didn't really care which room he got but if it wasn't of the highest equality it'd become a problem

"You could have at least helped carry you know boss, your not a king you know"Hikaru looked annoyed as he pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"That man over there, Mister Hiitachi did you forget something?"The man behind the counter looked past Kyoya as Hikaru just gave him a confused look. The man only stared longer not understanding the issue. Mori nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes he did"Mori answered as Tamaki stood there pondering what had just happened and Kyoya only became more annoyed by the situation

"Here you are sir, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience; now how many I help the rest of you?"The man handed Hikaru a spare room key as he turned to the other hosts

"We'll take whatever rooms are on the same floor"

**-Kaoru—**

"Instant coffee really is pretty good"Kaoru walked through the lobby holding a cup of coffee and a box of pastries he had bought from the gift shop. As he entered the lobby he nearly spilled his coffee in surprise. There at the desk stood his brother and everyone else.

'Crap!'Kaoru looked to his left and right before dashing into a near by elevator and slammed the buttons to his room

"How did they find us"Kaoru thought off the possibility that maybe he had left a trail behind but could think of nothing, it was just a bad condense

"Haruhi! Haruhi wake up!"Kaoru dropped his coffee and the box on a table and started to shake her. Her hair covered her eyes but you could still see the annoyed angry look when they finally opened.

"What?"Haruhi sat up as Kaoru quickly ripped the covers off the bed

"Their here!"

**-Hosts—**

"Ready men! We go in there and grab Haruhi!"Tamaki stood in front of the door holding the key that was given to Hikaru

"I'm taking Mitsukuni to bed"Mori walked away from them no more then 2 door down and unlocked the door.

"Should we wait?"Tamaki looked between Kyoya who was almost completely asleep and Hikaru that was tapping his foot against the floor

"Just open it so we can rip them apart.. from each other"Hikaru added the last part as he pointed towards the lock

"But we might need Mori incase things get too violent"Tamaki suggested as the clicking down of a door closing was heard

"Your wasting time!"Kyoya grabbed the key from Tamakis hand and shoved it into the lock

**Click**

And the door opened

"Kaoru get you ass out here!"Hikaru marched into the hotel room and looked around at the empty room

"Haruhi! Where are you? If you're alright don't say anything"Tamaki walked into the hotel room after Hikaru who started to look into the closets

"Just rip the dam room apart!"Kyoya walked over to the bed and flipped the mattress onto the floor in his rage. He was extremely angry with his sleep being held off for this.

"We'll do it rock star style!"Tamaki yelled as he grabbed and lamp and through it too the floor

"KAORU! WHEN I FIND YOU! YOUR GONNA GET IT!"Hikaru didn't really know what it was but he started ripping the room apart

**-Kaoru and Haruhi—**

"Their really angry with us"Kaoru whispered softly as he leaned back against the wall

"I think that's an understatement"Haruhi whispered back.

"Um.. excuse me.."A womens voice whispered to them

"Why are you in my room?"She looked at Kaoru and Haruhi as they huddled together against the wall listening to what sounded like everything being broken in the next room over

"We're sorry but could we stay here till our friends leave? Their looking for us.. as you can hear"Kaoru didn't try to charm the women as he spoke, he only asked for some time for them. The women nodded slightly being able to clearly hear the room being destroyed.

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Takashi.. there's so much noise"Honey whined as Mori looked over to him from the couch. Mori nodded and exited the room making his way exit door

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Hello?"

"Ma'am are you the one making that sound?"Mori asked politely as the women looked up at him oddly before shaking her head no

"…Are there two teenagers hiding in there?"Mori didn't even have to look inside to tell that Haruhi and Kaoru where hiding behind the door

"Hey Mori"Kaoru poked his head out from behind the door as the women stepped aside

"I'm sorry you two"The women apologized as Mori grabbed both Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Where are you taking us?"Haruhis feet dragged along the ground as Mori pulled them towards the open door

"Mitsukuni I found them"Mori closed the door with his foot as he dropped Haruhi and Kaoru into a couch. Honey rubbed his eyes and pulled himself out of bed as Mori took a seat across from them. There was silence

"Haru-chan! We're putting an end to this game!"

**Mori and Honey know all :P**


	34. Honinozuka Training

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I think we're all had enough of this fighting right"Honey sat in front of them with Mori standing behind him. Kaoru and Hikaru sat together on the side while Kyoya and Tamaki sat across from them. Haruhi sat there along in the center as all eyes were on her.

"Agreed, let's go Haruhi"Kyoya stood up and extended his hand to her only to have Honey poke him in the arm

"No no! Haru-chan picks so no taking her away! Got it everyone!"Everyone nodded as Kyoya sat back down clearly annoyed with the situation

"So Haru-chan to make things easier for you we're going to let them fight it out! Honinozuka style!"

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Mitsukuni"Mori sat there gym style on the floor watching as Honey placed them all in front. Each of them dressed in the proper Honinozuka dojo uniforms.

"Don't they look great Takashi!"Honey handed each of them a large box and walked back over to Mori

"Physcial strength isn't everything, the twins have the unfair advantage"Mori patted Honeys head as he suddenly understood

"Honey if their supposed to be fighting for me why am I standing there too?"Haruhi couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Honey wasn't tell them the own story

"Oh no Haru-chan you won't be fighting with fists! Your be fighting with your minds so your perfectly safe!"Honey waved, as everyone just seemed to feel the uneasiness

"That gives Kyoya an unfair advantage"Mori looked down at Honey who only made a hushing sound

"Open your boxes!"Honey called.

"Mm.. a helmet?"Haruhi opened her box to find a helmet with bunny ears on top it, of course it was painted pink

"Are we going to fight with helmets?"Tamaki placed the bunny helmet on top of his head and started to play with the ears

'This is embarrassing..'Hikaru looked down at the bunny helmet but put it on anyway

"Your see! Come on put them on!"Honey smiled innocently as they each placed their helmets on and snapped on the chin strap

"….Mitsukuni, did you take those from the training center?"Mori eyes widened slightly as he suddenly realized what Honey was about to do. But it was too late

"Mitsukuni Honinozuka voice imprint, training level 2 begin!"

**Crash**

"Maybe I should have given them something softer to land on.."Honey looked down at his friends who now laid there completely unconscious. Mori picked each of them up one by one and started to carry them off into the house.

**-30 minutes Later—**

"My head…"Haruhi groaned as she sat up and rubbed the side of her head that was aching. Looking around she found herself on the Dojo floor with the others around her sitting

"You're the last on awake"Kaoru yawned slightly as Honey and Mori walked over to them

"I'm sorry! Haru-chan are you alright?"Honey ran over and jumped into Haruhis arms

"The rest of us are fine thanks for asking"Hikaru said sarcastically as Honey stuck his tongue out at him

"Yeah, what were you trying to do anyway Honey?"Haruhi couldn't figure out just what had been happening only that she blacked out once Honey yelled something

"I don't know"Honey made a sad pouting face as the others all just brushed it off

"Mitsukuni"Mori took Honey off and Haruhi and placed him in front of them

"Oh! To solve our little problem we're be going on a trip! Just about a week it wont be too long I promise!"Honey looked around to see the others had no problem with a one-week trip, since it was summer

"Great! We called you parents while you were out and they sent some things over! Let's go it'll be fun I promise!"

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Sir everything is going smoothly"A women bowed to Honey who sat there behind her with Mori

"Program in a thunder storm for the plane ride"Honey looked over the women's shoulder and then up towards his friends who all lay there unconscious and asleep

"How long can they stay like this?"Mori walked over to his friends and looked down to see them all sleeping peacefully

"Maybe 2 days, but for them it'll be a week! Come here Takashi we can watch what's happening!"Honey pointed down to a screen beside the women where Haruhi and the others all sat on the plane drinking tea

"Mitsukuni, you can't pick favorite"Mori looked down at the screen and already noticed something that gave one of them an unfair advantage

"But he's better for Haru-chan"Honey whined as he looked down to see that Mori had noticed and was pointing at it

"No favorites, this is Haruhis decision"Mori placed his hand on Honeys head

"I know Takashi, but I just want to see who'll risk everything for her"Honey looked over to the women and then back down at the screen

_**"The resort their going to has to be snowy, I want a blizzard on the second day"**_

**You might want to start putting your votes in during the next few chapters:P**


	35. Test 1: The Thunder Storm

**Hikaru has taken the lead :P**  
><strong>Kyoya in second place :P<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru is in third :P<strong>  
><strong>Keep voting it's not over yet!<strong>

"8 bedrooms, it's a very impressive plane Honey"Kyoya walked down at the hallway as Honey lead him to his room

"Thanks Kyo-chan! I love it! And they have the best hot coco!"Honey bounced down the hall of the plane smiling that innocent happy smile he had and pointed to the 3rd door on the left

"Thank you"Kyoya returned his friends smile and turned the door knob

"Oh and Kyo-chan! Before I forget Haru-chans room across form yours next to Hika-chans!"

**-Haruhi—**

"I didn't even think it was possible for them to make a plane like this.. it's a flying house"Haruhi yawned as she rested back onto her bed. They had been flying for the past 3 hours now and it was about time for bed, at least in Japan it was

"Come to think of it.. Honey never did say where we were going"Haruhi mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep

**-Hikaru—**

"It's weird, you'd think he'd have come to sleep with me by now"Hikaru laid there in his empty bed feeling around for Kaoru who was already asleep in his own bed

"He must have fallen asleep already"Hikaru didn't bother trying to sleep, he had too much on his mind

'I wonder if Haruhis awake.. I really should apologize for before.. but what if she doesn't even wanna hear it.. ugh'Hikaru paced the floor as he felt a slight vibration tingling through his feet

"What the.."Hikaru moved towards the window as he felt the plan rock a bit more

-Honey and Mori—

"Increase the thunder, it has to wake Haru-chan"Honey pointed to the screen as the women kept typing

"Mitsukuni"Mori patted Honeys head

"I'm only giving him the advantage for tonight"

**-Hikaru—**

"Is that lighting? Why didn't Honey warn us!"Hikaru blotted form his room and turned to Haruhis room

"Haruhi! Where are you? Haruhi?"His voice was panicked as he opened the oddly unlocked door and stepped inside. The lighting reflected in the room.

**-Kyoya—**

"Why won't this door open!"Kyoya tugged against the door knob and started to kick it hoping it'd break

'Dammit! Haruhi I hope your alright'

**-Kaoru—**

"Mhm..this bed really sucks you in.."Kaoru mumbled as he laid there in the bed that had practically engulfed him

**-Tamaki—**

"I'm stuck! Haruhi! I'm coming to save you just wait!"Tamaki yelled as he tried to get out of his bed but found his bed sheets had tangled him

**-Hikaru—**

"Haruhi.. Haruhi where are you?"Hikaru whispered softly as he looked around the room. The bed was empty and so was the closet.

"AH!"

"Haruhi!"Hikaru burst through the bathroom door.

'Thank god'Hikaru ran towards her. There inside the bathtub Haruhi sat curled into a ball crying

"Sh, Haruhi I'm here it's okay, your not alone"Hikarus sat inside the tub with her, pulling her close he tucked her head into his chest and stroked her soft brown hair

"I'll be here all night, I won't leave you"Hikaru felt her slowly relaxing as he stroked her hair and held her close. Trying to sooth her pain.

"Th-thank you"Haruhi was shaken by fear as she knotted her fingers into his shirt trying to keep him as close as possible

"I'm sorry for earlier.. I didn't mean to get all crazy jealous.."Hikaru tried too get her mind off things as he felt her pulling away slightly

"It's fine"Haruhi looked up at him. He was sitting with his back against the tub wall as Haruhi laid against him with her legs stretching out behind her.

"Hey do you hear that?"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Cut the storm and lock Haru-chans room door, the others can be release in 20 minutes when it's their morning"Honey ordered as he sat with Mori on the side

"Today is Hikarus day"Mori commented

"Yep! You can decide who gets tomorrow Takashi"

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"It stopped"Haruhi whispered softly as she sat up. Hikaru kept his hands behind her back just incase it started up again

"Hopefully we've flown through it already"Hikaru leaned back against the tub as he pulled Haruhi down with him

"Think we can stay here for tonight? Just like this?"Hikaru knew it was wishful thinking but had to ask.

'What could it hurt? I came here to figure things out.. right?'Haruhi thought as she nodded against his chest. Hikarus arms tightened around her as he continued to stroke her hair

"Your really special Haruhi"Hikaru felt her head shift as she looked up at him

"For a toy right?"Haruhi teased as she felt Hikarus arm tighten a bit

"No.. look I'm not good with things like this but I.. I really think your special, not just because your smart but because of everything you believe in, your morals..and your eye for detail"Hikaru felt his cheeks redden as he spoke but didn't care. Haruhi just looked at him a bit taken back

"It's not like you to share your feelings"Haruhi couldn't help but point it out. A chuckle escaped Hikaru

"And it's not like Kaoru to be jealous, looks like we've switched on you"Hikaru leaned forward and smirked at her

"You two are always switching on me, it's hard to keep track on which personality your stealing"Haruhi teased, she could tell them apart no matter who they were trying to be, they just had something back them that couldn't be replicated, not even by their own twin

"I know what I want to steal right now"Hikaru had that devious grin on his face as he leaned closer to her.

"You sound like a kleptomaniac"Haruhi stared him down, they were only 3 centimeters apart before her wall of certainty began to break down

"Sh"Hikarus eyes softened as he looked into hers, trying to send her the signal he hoped would get through

"Hika-hmp!"Haruhi eyes shot open as Hikaru closed the space between them. He wasn't gentle but wasn't demanding as he pressed his lips against hers in a caring kiss. It silenced her mind completely as he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer to him.

'I love you Haruhi, are you getting the message?'Hikaru thought as he massaged her lips with his keeping tiny breaks between them so she could breath. Her eyes closed slowly as she wrapped his fingers into his soft hair tugging it ever to slightly.

'Hikaru.. you always leave me breathless..'Haruhi felt her back touch something hard and then noticed she was now lying on the bottom of the tub with Hikaru still kissing the very breath from her lungs

"Haruhi.."His voice was nothing more then a whisper as he caught his breath. His eyes shined with a new compassion that she'd never seen before.

"Can I keep kissing you tonight? If that's all I do"Hikaru placed his hand against her cheek, he didn't want to spoil this but didn't want to stop

'Kissing is okay right? As long as it's just kissing'Haruhi nodded slightly as a smile crossed Hikarus lips

_**"You might want to take a deep breath"**_

**The votes determine whose the star of the chapter :P in the end I tally them all**


	36. Test 2: Avalanche

**Kyoya has taken the lead **  
><strong>Kaoru in second <strong>  
><strong>Hikaru dropped to 3rd some how <strong>  
><strong>And Tamaki in last with one vote<strong>

"AH! CRAP THAT'S COLD!"Hikaru felt the cold water hit his back as he blotted up and then covered Haruhi from the water

"What happened?"Haruhi yawned as she opened her eyes to see a very damp Hikaru

"You needed some cooling off, it must have been a hot night"There Kyoya stood in front of the tub with his hand on the shower handle. He turned it to the left and the water stopped.

"You can go die in a hole Kyoya!"Hikaru stood up and let go of Haruhi. He was soaked down to the bone and Haruhi was a bit damp too. (Thank you Haruhi Hitachi for the line)

"Why don't you go change Hikaru, we're be landing in a matter of hours"Kyoya stepped aside as Hikaru made his way out of her room and into his own

"Hm.. Kyoya"Haruhi stepped out of the tub and started to ring her clothes off the water

"I don't need an explanation, you are free to do as you wish"That had to be one of the most hurtful things she could have ever imagined him saying.. the first was that he did next. He walked away leaving her standing there with so much to say.

'Why did he of all people have to find us?'

**-Honey and Mori-**

"Giving Kyo-chan the advantage today?"Honey peered over Moris shoulder as he sat down watching the screen

"Yeah, you can open the doors for the others now"

**-The hosts—**

"Honey it's… its beautiful"Haruhi was at a total lose for words as she stepped out of the plan that had landed on the snowy mountaintop. There they all stood in the snow on a mountain that had a large villa at the top.

"Thanks Haru-chan! Come on I'll show you around!"Honey grabbed Haruhis hand as he began to lead her in the direction of the house

'A snow capped mountain? Odd.. to get to this sort of climate we should have had to been flying for well more then the 12 hours we had been'Kyoya couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right as they began to walk towards the Honinozuka villa

"Alright every! Let's go play in the snow!"Tamaki ran ahead of them as they reached the inside of the villa. The walls were made of wood; it was a western style wooden built villa. Complete with chimney.

"We're build snow twins!"Hikaru and Kaoru rushed up the stairs after Tamaki who was racing with Honey

"Haruhi come on!"Hikarus voice yelled as Haruhi slowly made her way up the long staircase

'Dam these rich people.. this stairs are going to kill me'Haruhi thought as she slowly made her way up the stairs

"Pregnant women shouldn't exert themselves"His lips grazed her ear slightly as she felt herself being lifted up

"I can walk just fine Kyoya"Haruhi glared at him as he carried her up the stairs.

"You're carrying my child, even if I'm angry with you, I won't neglect you"He stood at the top of the staircase as he placed her back down. He didn't wait for a responds before turning away from her and going down the hallway leaving her there yet again

"That one"She felt a hand touched her head as she looked up to see Mori pointing to a door

"Oh thanks Mori"Haruhi smiled up at him as she entered the room he had pointed too, and without a doubt it was her room. There was a pair of clothes lying on the bed while her bags sat in the corner

"Leave it to Honey to cover everything in bunnies.."Haruhi picked up her snow jacket and without a doubt it was covered in bunny faces.

"Where does he shop"Haruhi picked up her snow pants in disbelief that they matched the jacket. She slipped both on and decided it was best to get things over with now rather then later

"Haruhi, are you dressed yet?"A voice called from her door

"Yeah, come in Kaoru"Haruhi zipped up the rest of her snow jacket and placed the cozy warm cap on

"He gave you a bunny one too huh?"Kaoru opened the door and was wearing the exact same outfit as Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru! Haruhi got the same one"Kaoru called down the hall where no doubt Hikaru was

"I can't help but wonder where he gets these things"Haruhi followed Kaoru out the door as they looked down to see everyone waiting by the door

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Takashi do you think they really sell snow outfits like that?"Honey looked down at the screen with a hug smile as he hugged Usa-chan

"Hm, be prepared to start"

**-Haruhi—**

"Hey Honey look! I made it to the bottom!"Haruhi yelled as she looked back up to the top of the mountain where the others all stood with their snowboards

"Good job Haru-chan! We're be down soon!"Honey threw his board down on the snow as Mori strapped his feet in

"Hika-karu.. Look!"Kaoru pointed to the sky in clear shock

"What the hell!"Hikaru stared up at the sky as everyone attention turned towards it

"Avalanche!"Tamaki yelled as he looked down at Haruhi who stood at the bottom of the mountain holding her board

"HARU-CHAN HURRY!"Honey yelled as he tried to ran after her but tripped as his feet were locked into the board

"Takashi go get her!"Honey yelled as he looked over to Mori who was trying to but found he had been sucked knee deep into the snow.

'She's not going to make it back up here in time'Kyoya dropped his board onto the snow and without even bothering to strap his feet down he leaned forward putting all his weight onto the front of the board trying to get to her as fats as possible

"Kyoya! Come back here!"

"You don't even know how to board!"

"Kyo-chan be carful!"

"Haruhi get down!"Haruhi looked away from the blizzard that seemed to be darkening the sky more every second as the snow pounded down onto the ground like a wave. Kyoya fell off his board landing in the snow, his glasses dropped and sunk down but he didn't stop. He ran straight for her and quickly pulled her towards him

"Don't move, just stay still"Kyoya fell back with her into the snow as he threw her board to the side. His arms wrapped around her as he tucked her under him keeping her safe from what he knew was about to come

**CRASH**

The snow shifted covering everything in it's path and forming a heap mountain of snow at the feet of the other hosts

"Kyoya! Haruhi! Where are you!"Tamaki yelled frantically as he lunged forward ripping threw the snow

"Kyo-chan! Haru-chan!"Honey and Mori dived into the snow looking for any trace of them

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"Hikarus voice was screaming as he ran threw the snow with Kaoru behind him

"Mitsukuni watch out"Mori grabbed Honey and tucked him under his jacket as snow and wind began to rush through the mountains

"A blizzard! Dammit! Haruhi! Haruhi!"Hikaru narrowed his eyes trying to see through the snow as he felt a hand grab him

"Mori let go!"Hikaru fought back as Mori didn't bother being nice about it. He grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by the collar dragging them back up the mountain with Tamaki and Honey.

**-Haruhi and Kyoya—**

"Haruhi.. are you okay?"Kyoya voice was shaken with the cold as he hovered above her keeping the snow from falling on top of her

"Y-yes, what happened?"Haruhi laid there in shock a she looked to see that they had been completely covered in snow

"Avalanche, I think wou-would b-be t-the t-trem"Kyoya voice was shaken as his teeth chattered from the intense cold

'I need to get her out of there'Kyoya stood up pushing against the snow till he had finally broken through.

"It's so high"Haruhi stood up with Kyoyas help. The snow was up to her shoulders and the blizzard was making it hard to see

"C-come o-on"Kyoya unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her as he started to pull her through the snow

"Are you insane your freezing!"Haruhi tried to removed his jacket from her as they began to reach the point where the snow was lowering

"I wo-won't l-let y-you ge-et si-ck"Kyoya took both her hands in his and dragged her along giving her no way to unzip his jacket from her

"You're going to go into hypothermia!"Haruhi could feel the cold of his hands even through the warm gloves they we're wearing

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Place a cabin 10 feet in their direction"Mori pointed to the grid as the women nodded and began typing

"Takashi how'd you know he'd go after her?"Honey asked a bit curious

"I didn't"

**-Kyoya and Haruhi—**

"Kyoya just relax"Haruhi sat there in the log cabin on the floor as Kyoya paced the room grabbing anything wooden and throwing it into the fire. He finally stopped after the last chair was thrown into it and made his way over to her. His lips had turned to a light blue as he sat next to her in his shirt and snow pants

"Kyoya take your jacket back, and where'd your glasses go?"Haruhi tried to unzip the second layer of jacket as she felt his hands cover hers. He shifted in front of her and smiled slightly

"I lost them when I went after you, I'm fine Haruhi"Kyoya voice had returned to it's normal state as the fire was already warming him. He released her hands as he felt her relax back against the wooden wall

"Your lips are still bluish"Haruhi pointed to his slightly blue lips. He placed his hands on the wall behind her and leaned closer, without his glasses to hide his eyes from her she could see every emotion he held. Concern mixed in with the love and pain from the cold. His leaned closer as his now cold breath touched her face she shivered slightly.

_**"I'm sure a kiss would fix that"**_

**Who will be the star tomorrow :P**


	37. Test 3: Break In

**Kaoru pulled into first**  
><strong>Kyoya tied with Hikaru<strong>  
><strong>Mori and Honey beat Tamaki… even if their not competing<strong>

"Then do it"She wasn't thinking about what it might lead too, or even what it'd mean to him. All that mattered what that he wasn't cold anymore.

"As you wish"His lips were cold but soft as he pressed down against her. She shivered slightly from how cold he actually was, it was a little shocking. Her eyes locked shut when she pulled him closer trying to throw as much fire into the kiss as possible.

'He's so cold'Haruhi couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for his current state. He must have been freezing for a long time and without any glasses he's practically bind. Her arms wrapped around he back of his neck as he pushed her back against the wooden wall. Something about this kiss.. it reminded her so much of the first one they ever had. Untainted by lies, it was pure but yet so hot that it made her lips want to melt and her breath disappeared into nothing.

"Haru..Haruhi"His lips were pink and warm by the time he actually pulled up to breath. What seemed like hours of that was only minutes but he couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted more.

"Hm.."Her eyes diverted to the floor as she tried to catch her breath and found that he had been staring at her. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought that she might have had a heart attack and not noticed it.

"Haruhi, look at me"His fingers tilted her head up to him. His eyes seemed so lonely and hurt, it was almost painful to see him like this. His spoke softly but she was too entranced by his eyes to hear him.

"I still need you"He planned a light kiss on her forehead and lowered them both down onto the floor.

"Kyoya"Her words whispered his name softly as she snuggled up to him, it wasn't for her benefit it was more for his

"Just for tonight, I want to have you like this"

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Awh! That's the second one"Honey smiled happily as he shook Mori slightly

"Mitsukuni, it's your pick today"

**-Kyoya and Haruhi—**

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!"Kyoya didn't even see it coming when he was some how ripped away from Haruhi and hit the ground rather hard

"Haruhi are you okay?"Kaoru kneeled down beside her and helped her up even though she was half asleep

"You twins are officially violet this trip"Kyoya watched the scene unfold and walked out the door to find the others all waiting for them

"Kyoya! Are you okay?"Tamaki ran up to him like a lost puppy would to it's new master

"Yes I'm fine"Kyoya didn't bother to wait before he hopped onto the snow mobile that was on the side

"Haruhi are you okay? Do you need any help?"Kaoru unzipped her second layer of jacket and started to patt her down checking for anything wrong

"Huh? I'm fine Koaru, just a bit sleepy"

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Kaoru's advantage today"Mori looked down at the screen

"Mhm! He deserves it"Honey smiled back at Mori before turning to the women

"Get ready, on my signal they need to be sent in"

**-Haruhi—**

"I never thought I'd miss a bed so much"Haruhi flopped down onto the fluffy pink bed and crawled under the covers. It hadn't been very enjoyable to be sleeping on the hard wooden floor all night.

"A nap wouldn't hurt"

**-The hosts—**

"Hey where's Honey and Mori?"Tamaki sat down in the sitting room on the bottom floor of the villa with Kyoya

"I believe they went to get supplies"Kyoya answered as he sipped his coffee

"Hey"Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the sitting room and flopped down onto the couch across from Tamaki and Kyoya

"You guys wanna play a game?"Kaoru leaned against his brother and looked at the empty table

"What kind of game?"Tamaki sounded over excited while Kyoya didn't bother to respond

"Let's play the never ever game"Hikaru answered as he sat up with Kaoru

**-Mori and Honey—**

"Do it"

**-Hosts—**

"Stop"Kyoya looked up at his friends who all held their fingers up

"Have any of you seen the staff today?"Kyoya placed his coffee cup down and looked around to see the halls completely empty

"Actually.. come to think of it"Hikaru

"Not today"Kaoru finished

**CRASH CRASH**

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!"Before anyone could even blink the windows were blown in and men dressed in black armed suits dropped down into the room

"Stay where you are!"They were armed, each pointing their guns at them

'6…7…8…..10 in all"Kyoya counted each one as they moved closer to them.

"Kyoya what's happeneing"Tamaki whispered softly as he was forced onto his knees with one of the men holding a gun to his head

"Your being robbed blondie, now stay down while we search the house"One of the men said as he held Tamaki down

"You two glasses boy, no talking"Kyoya could feel the barrow of the gun being pressed against his head from behind

"Hikaru.. Hikaru"Kaoru whispered softly as he watched Hikaru being thrown to the ground and held at gun point

"Number 4, 5, and 6 go search the rooms take everyone and everything"The man above Kaoru said as he waved his gun in the air

'Everyone?.. Haruhi!'Kaoru didn't think about it, it was an impulsive move that could have very well killed him. He stood up rough pushing the arms man off him and ran straight for the stair case

"They get him!"The man behind Kyoya yelled. It was in that moment that Kyoya turned around and kicked him in the stomach forcing him to fall back onto the man that was holding Tamaki down

"You idiots!"The man holding Hikaru yelled as he was swiftly kicked in the face by Hikarus foot

**BANG BANG BANG**

The guns from 4, 5, and 6 went off all pointed at Kaoru who was racing up the stairs to Haruhi

**-Haruhi—**

"What's with all the noise"Haruhi yawned as she pulled herself out of bed after hearing what sounded like fire works

"Kaoru?"Her door flew open and before she could even question anything Kaoru through her into a closet and locked himself in with her

"Haruhi shh"Kaoru covered her mouth with his hand and waited. Before long the foot steps echoed through the room and you could see 2 men had stepped inside the open room and started ripping it apart

"Kaoru what's happening?"Haruhi whispered softly as Kaoru looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly

"Oh you've got a girl, that's what you were so desperate to hide"The closet doors opened to reveal a man wearing a black mask smirking widely when he saw Haruhi curled up in Kaorus arms

"Don't touch her"Kaoru pushed Haruhi behind him as the man got closer

"Move aside Romeo, what about your brother down there"The man held his gun up to Kaorus head but he didn't move he didn't even breath he just stood there not waiting that man to touch her.

"He can wait"Kaoru felt Haruhi shiver behind him but he stood his ground

"Come on just move, I promise we're be nice and gentle with your little girl friend there"The man pointed his gun towards Haruhi only to have Kaoru move in front of it

"Don't you dare point that at her"Kaorus eyes had hardened into a glare, that would have scared even his own brother. He wasn't about to let anyone bring any harm to Haruhi

"PICKING ON MY FRIENDS IN A NO NO!"It was a blot of yellow that sent the man flying towards the wall and then out the window screaming in pain

"Kaoru?"Haruhi placed her hand on Kaorus back as he stood here still in front of her. He was shaking as he turned around to face her

"Are you okay Haruhi? You are right? Nothing hurt?"Kaoru eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at her. Scared that she might have been hurt

"I'm fine Kaoru"She placed her hands against his cheek and smiled

"Thank you for saving me"She whispered softly as he pulled her closer closing the gap between them and without even thinking pressed his lips against hers. The tears from his eyes streamed down slowly as she could feel them touching her hand. He was gentle and sweet the way he kissed by the salt from his tears gave it a different taste. The kiss was filled with joy, pure joy and love. As he pulled away from her the only emotion on his face was the love she knew he had always had for her. His voice shook with the sobs of his tears as he spoke to her.

_**"I don't want to lose you"**_

**Kaoru got to be the hero :P**


	38. Test 4: The final

**This is the final test**

"Takashi I think we should finish this"Honey sat next to Mori who only nodded in return

"You can do this one Takashi"Honey offered as Mori rolled himself over to the women

"Program in the final test, no advantages"Mori spoke to the women who nodded quickly

**-Hosts—**

"Guys.. I really don't like this idea"Haruhi nervously stepped onto the plane. Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind her as the other waited inside. It was a clearer day then ever, perfect weather for what they had planned for her.

"Come on Haruhi it'll be fun"Hikaru and Kaoru pushed her into the waiting plane as the door pull up and locked shut

"Haru-chan are you ready? Here's your jump suit!"Honey handed Haruhi a wind resistant blue jump suit and a helmet to go with it. Everyone already dressed besides her and the twins who had stayed behind to convince her to come along

"Are you kids ready!"A large sliding door opened as their instructor stood there with their parachutes in hand.

"This is going to be so much fun! Haruhi why don't you jump with me!"Tamaki strapped his parachute on and grabbed Haruhis hand as she finished zipping up her jump suit

"I'm not going anywhere with you, let alone off a plane"Haruhi placed her parachute to the side of her. The plan rocked back and fourth as the sound of the wind practically kept them from hearing each other at all

"HARU-CHAN! WE'RE GOING FIRST!"Honey yelled as he hooked himself onto Mori who was wearing their parachute.

"GOOD LUCK HONEY!"Haruhi yelled as she leaned out the door to see Honey and Mori drop down into the air. It seemed like forever before Mori pulled the string and they landed safely onto the ground

"Haruhi! Come with us!"Hikaru and Kaoru placed their parachutes on and held each others hands

"REMEMBER COUNT TO 20 AND THEN PULL!"The instructor turned back towards the twins who nodded

"WE'RE GONNA WAIT FOR A BIT!"Hikaru yelled as the instructor nodded

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Now what Takashi?"Honey asked as he yawned and sipped his coco

"The final test"Mori answered as he turned towards the women

"Tilt the plane in 3, 2, 1"

**-Haruhi—**

"AH!"Her scream drowned out the sound of the engine and the wind as the plan tilted and Haruhi fell straight out. Everyone's eyes were on her as she fell.

"HARUHI!"Tamaki yelled her name as he ran over to grab a parachute

"HARUHI! HARUHI!"Hikaru and Kaoru both tugged each other forward but found that even in their fear.. they couldn't leave the other behind

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi what if…"Honey asked worried as he watched Haruhi falling to her death

"Watch" Mori instructed

"But Mori.. if they really die in there they could have a heart attack!"

**-Haruhi—**

'So this is it huh?'Haruhi closed her eyes as she could feel the wind falling around her like a blanket of ice, if it wasn't for her jump suit she'd probably already have frozen to death

"Haruhi"Her eyes floated open as she heard the wind whisper her name only see suddenly feel something grabbing her and swinging her to the side. She opened her eyes when she felt arms lock around her and then looked down. The ground fast approaching

"Kyoya? What the hell are you doing!"Haruhi actually smacked him clear across the face as he held her there. They seemed to be dropping faster then before but Kyoyas face held a smile

"That hurt, Haruhi we have maybe about 10 minutes to live, anything you need to say?"Kyoya looked back down at the ground and then back at her. His glasses had been lost somewhere between him jumping out of the plane and diving into the air but he could still see well enough to tell where they were

"You didn't bring a parachute! Are you an idiot!"Haruhi gripped his jump suit and though about pushing him away since there was no way they'd live through this anyway

"I don't mind dying this way"Kyoya tucked her head down against his chest and gently stroked her short brown hair

"Are you kidding me? You have your company! You worked your whole life to get it!"Haruhi yelled through the wind that seemed to be getting thicker the closer they got to the ground

"And now I'll gladly throw it away, I'm sorry for the way I acted before; forgive me?"He was being sincere, the smoothness of his voice was gone as he held her closer trying to remove any space between them

"… I forgive you.. I'm sorry about this"Haruhi was of course referring to the fact that in mere minutes they'd be dead as dusk

"I choose to jump without a parachute Haruhi, if I had gone to get one I'd never have reached you in time"Kyoya whispered softly as kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair like he had always wanted too

"I love you, you rich bastard"

**-Mori and Honey—**

"NOW!"Honey yelled as he smashed his hand down on the red alert button and the system shut down.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"Honey rushed over to Haruhis bedside as he shook her violently

"What happened? Where the hell are we?"Hikaru pulled himself up and removed the helmet from his head.

"Weren't we on a plane?"Kaoru looked around confused as he pulled his own helmet off

"I think Honey just pranked us"Tamaki pulled his own helmet off and felt the bed around him to make sure it was all real

"Virtual reality helmet? I wasn't aware you had these here"Kyoya held the helmet in his hands as he almost burst out laughing

"Kyoya! I was so sure you'd be dead"Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who was in the bed next to him. Tamakis face held nothing but pure shock at how real everything had been

"Kyoya"Her voice had drawn everyone's attention as Haruhi stepped off her bed. Honey helped her down as she stood there completely shaken by the experience

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, but we wanted to give you the chance to test them all"Honey apologized as he ran over to Mori who was carrying in some water for them

"Yes Haruhi?"She stood there staring down at the ground as the others all remained silent

'I've already losted'Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru shared the same thought as they smiled slightly. The moment they saw him jump out of the plane without even going for the parachute, they knew it was over. The game had been won.

"Thank you"Haruhi placed her hand down against his as he laced his fingers in with hers. It was perhaps the first time they showed any real affection to each other in front of other people

_**"No, Thank you"**_

**one last chapter :P**


	39. Daddy and Mommy

**Thank you for your support through out this story :D**

"Daddy! Daddy look!"The sound of foot steps running across the floor pulled him away from his laptop. There before him stood the cutest thing he'd ever seen. A little girl about 3 years old standing there with the biggest brown eyes and the softest raven colored hair you'd ever seen. Her hair was pulled back into pony tails that no doubt she had attempted to do herself

"What did uncle Tamaki give you this?"He reached down and took the teddy dear she held in her hands.

"Mhm! And Uncle Hikaru made me this dress for my nap time!"She spun around the floor in her overly frilly dress.

"Did you tell him thank you?"A voice called from the door way

"Yes Mommy! And I told uncle Kaoru thank you for taking me to breakfast!"She ran towards Haruhi who stood there in the doorway.

"Good, are you bothering Daddy? He's very busy"Haruhi warned as she picked her up.

"Na-uh! Daddy says there's always time for me!"Her voice was light and sweet, just like a child should be. Haruhi smiled and ruffled her soft raven colored hair.

"He did? I wish he'd say the same to me"Haruhi carried her daughter over to the small bed placed in the corner of office. She tended to like to sleep near her father, practically because then she'd always get a bedtime story.

"He has but you never seem to need his time"A smile crossed his lips as he made his way over to them. He pushed his glasses up slightly and watched as Haruhi tucked their daughter into bed

"Daddy tell me about how you and Mommy met again"A tiny yawned escaped her mouth as Haruhi kissed her forehead

"Yuuki daddy needs to get back to work"Haruhi handed her daughter the softe pink bunny she loved to take naps with

"Mommys right"He looked back at his computer that sat there unattended

"Daddy… please?"Her eyes sparkled slightly as she grab a hold of her daddys hands

'And she's got him..'Haruhi thought as she looked away and signed

"I was in a club with your mommy I high school"He answered having been completely defeated by her

"No I want the real story! Uncle Honey told me that there was a lot more to it! And uncle Mori agreed!"Yuuki whined as she pouted slightly

"The real story huh?"Haruhi looked over to her daughter and made a mental note to call Honey and Mori about this later

"Do you think she'd old enough?"Haruhi felt a hand touch hers and she gave him a nod

"Your mommy and I were in a host club together, and she got her first boyfriend"he patted his daughters head slightly

"And that was you right daddy!"Yuuki smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled.

"Yuuki let your daddy finish, this is going to be a long story"Haruhi assured her daughter

"At the end I was disowned for being with your mother"He skipped to the ending hoping to not have to tell their story

"But then daddy how do we have all this now? I thought poor people couldn't go to Ouran? Are we poor daddy?"Yuuki gave her father a clearly worried look as Haruhi removed her messy pony tails

"No dear we aren't, I had made some very good stock investments and bought out my families company not long after I was disowned"He assured his daughter as her worried face relaxed

"Daddy you never answered my question or finished the story"Yuuki laid back down into her soft white bed and smiled sweetly at her mother and father.

"As I was saying, her mother had her first boyfriend in highschool"he started

"And that was you right daddy?"Yuuki asked excitedly expecting a love story as her father looked over to her mother for some guidance. Haruhi nodded at her husband and then laced her fingers in with his before turning back to Yuuki.

_**"He was my boyfriends bestfriend"**_

**End :D**


End file.
